Only One
by NBG
Summary: Naomi wakes up in an empty bed in a strange apartment, Only to later find out its the apartment of a hot girl named Emily. With Naomi's inexperience with girls and just dating in general. Will she be able to make a go of it with Emily, who is highly sought after? (I suck at summaries, but give it a read) Disclaimer: I don't own skins.
1. Uhh?

**(Naomi's POV)**

"Shit!" I muttered trying to open my eye's. My head was killing me. As I sat up I slowly opened my eyes, putting my hand on my head. As I looked around I realized I wasn't in my room. I quickly looked to my side but there was nobody in the bed with me and I still had my clothes on, _thank god for that_. I got up and slowly moved my way out of the bedroom which led me into the kitchen and sitting room. There didn't seem to be anyone here. I grabbed my bag from the couch and went to leave when I seen a note on the kitchen counter. "Naomi, sorry I had to leave. Got called into work. Here's my number.. oh and help yourself to food! - Em" _What the actual fuck!_ I thought to myself. I can't remember a thing about last night. I noticed a graduation certificate on the wall from medical school. Whoever this was, was a doctor. I seen a picture on the table by the couch, two girls. Twins. As soon as I looked at the girl on the left I started to remember. Her name was Emily, I met her at the club when Cook ditched me. She worked at the hospital and by god she was beautiful. _Naomi, what have you done? _I thought to myself. _Why was I in her bed? _I've known that I'm gay since college, I've never as much as kissed a girl though. This girl surely couldn't be gay, she didn't look it, or even come across as gay. Then again, how would I know? I don't know any gay people. I felt my stomach churn, I knew I had to get out of here and with that I left. Once I pulled her front door shut I knew where I was. I was only like 10 minutes away from my apartment building. _Thank god for that! _

Once I got into my apartment, I went for a shower to freshen up and then made myself a cup of tea. I opened my bag to search for my phone to call Cook, but it wasn't there, either was my purse._ Christ! _I must have left them at her place, if I didn't need my key-card for work I would be more than happy to leave my purse and phone there. I checked my watch it was 3.30pm, what time do doctors even finish at? I went into my room and pulled on a denim shirt, wine jeans and white converse. I grabbed the house phone and called Cook.

"Naomi! how the fuck are you man!" Cook shouted into the phone.

"Cook, what the fuck happened last night? I woke up in some girls bed!" I said, hoping he could fill in the blanks.

"Oh, that fucking mint redhead! Nice one!" he said, sounding chuffed I went home with someone.

"No Cook, not nice one. I can't remember anything after her introducing herself to me." I replied. He laughed at that.

"I wasn't with you when you were leaving, I left first. I do know you kissed her though" I could hear the smile on his face.

"Fuck!" I said as I hung up. I remembered,_ I kissed her_.

I watched Tv for a while before checking my watch. It was 8pm, surely she was home now. _Shit, I don't want to go over_. I knew I had to but, I needed my stuff. I grabbed my bag and left. Once I was outside the apartment building, I couldn't remember which one was hers. A man held the door so I walked inside and up to the second floor. I remembered I only walked down one flight of stairs. I looked at the doors and walked to my left, I was pretty sure this was it. _No wait, maybe its the one beside it. Fuck it! _I thought to myself as I knocked. Nobody was coming, maybe she wasn't home yet. I was just about to turn and leave when the door opened.

"Sorry I was.. Naomi?" She smiled. She was wearing her uniform, damn she was hot.

"Hey, I uh..I.." I couldn't even talk. _What the fuck is wrong with me? _She looked at me and smiled raising an eyebrow. "Did I leave my phone and purse here?" I blurted.

She smiled. "Come in" Her smile gave my butterflies. _Stop it! She's probably not even gay! _I thought to myself. Maybe she was mortified that I kissed her.

"Here you go" she said as she handed me my things.

"Thanks, I'll.. see you then" I said turning to leave.

"Wait, Want a cup of tea?" she asked.

"Eh.. N..No. I'm good thanks" _Why am I so nervous. She's going to think I'm a right twat! _She laughed and took two cups down from the press.

"Three sugars, right?" she smiled up at me. _How did she know I take three sugars? _She clearly noticed the confused look on my face. "Oh my god, you don't remember" She said sounding highly amused "Guess I shouldn't be shocked, you were wasted" she laughed. She came over and handed me a cup and motioned for me to take a seat on the couch. "So what do you remember?" she asked raising an eyebrow as she took a seat next to me. _Do I tell her I remember kissing her?_

"Just bits from the bar, then..nothing" I said trying to laugh.

"Well I hope you remember the kiss" she said smiling up at me. I nearly choked on my tea. She laughed at that.

"No, I remember" I said trying to compose myself.

"You seem very nervous?" she said, I wasn't sure if it was a question or statement.

"I am" I laughed.

"Why?" her face looked confused.

"Well I woke up in your bed, with no idea what happened" I didn't want to look at her face after I said that, so I looked into my cup of tea. That was until she started laughing and I had to look up.

"Nothing happened. Well other than a great kiss" she winked. _So she is gay? _"I brought you back here because I didn't want you walking back to yours on your own and it was raining. I slept on the couch by the way" she smiled.

"Oh" I managed to get out.

"There was an emergency at the hospital so I had to leave this morning, sorry about that" She's being so nice about everything.

"Everything ok?" I asked.

"Oh yeah fine. Someones leg and arm was ripped off" she said casually taking a sup of her tea.

"Oh..lovely" I laughed. Just then there was a knock on the door. She stood up to answer it, it was a girl. She was pretty, long brown hair, skinny. _Shit, I'm interrupting a date or something. _"Sure, I'll get it now" I heard Emily say as she disappeared into her bedroom. She returned in less than a minute holding a DVD. "Oh Effy. This is Naomi" She said nodding towards me. Effy looked over with a grin on her face. "Naomi, from last night?" she said still looking at me. "Ok, leave" Emily said pushing Effy out the door._ Was she blushing?._

"Sorry about that. She needed a DVD for a date or something" she smiled sitting back down.

"Did I meet her last night?" I asked, confused at what she meant when she said Naomi from last night.

"No, Why?" She smiled.

"Well she said Naomi from last night?" Emily's cheeks went red when I said that.

"Oh, I eh, might have mentioned you when I seen her today" she replied looking into her tea.

"So how wasted was I last night?" I asked, changing the subject.

"You were fine until your friend decided you had to do 5in5 shots" she laughed.

"Cook, I'll kill him" I sighed.

"No, it was good for you. Helped you... loosen up" she smiled, was she blushing again?

"I tend to be a little uptight. All comes with the job" I laughed.

"So you do have a job? You wouldn't tell me last night" She said curiously.

"I'm a lawyer" I smiled. "Wow. Wouldn't have guessed" she laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"Last night I asked you could I kiss you and you stood there arguing with me over the pro's and con's of kissing someone you barely know" she laughed.

"Oh god! I'm sorry. I shouldn't be allowed whiskey shots!" I laughed.

"No it's fine. You had some good points, although mine were clearly better because _you_ kissed _me_" she smiled. I didn't know what to say to that so I just smiled. "You did agree to a date too. Which you better still be going on, You made me do five shots in a minute to get you to agree" she smiled.

"Oh" I said a little shocked. _Fuck! I've never been on a date before!_

"You don't wanna go?" she asked, I could see the disappointment in her face.

"No that's not it. It's just well, I've never...you see.. I've never been on a date" I finally managed to get out. She smiled.

"Everything once" she said still smiling.

"When is this date then?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, I'll pick you up at six" she grinned. I checked my watch, it was nearly half 9.

"I better get going" I said getting up.

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow" she said as she walked me to the door.

"You know it's a pity you can't really remember what your first kiss with a girl was like" she said turning to face me. _Oh god. I didn't tell her I'd never kissed a girl before did I?! What is wrong with me?._ I was just about to speak when I felt her lips on mine. It took my breath away. She pulled back and smiled. "There, that was the exact same expression you had last night" she giggled. I couldn't think of anything to say. I had butterflies, what 20 year old gets butterflies from a kiss. That doesn't happen in real life. _Jesus Naomi say something! _"Thanks" _Shit, thanks? Really? _Emily just laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow. Dress not too dressy, not too casual" she smiled opening the door. "See you then" I smiled back.

* * *

**(The next day)**

I was late getting home from work. By the time I got in the door it was half 5, I pulled out my phone to text Emily to say I was running a little late but I didn't have her number. Actually come to think of it, how would she know where to pick me up? _Maybe I told her where I lived the other night?_ I got in and out of the shower in 10 minutes. As I went in to get changed I heard a knock on the door. _Shit she's early_. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me as I went to open it. It was Cook.

"Naomi! How the fuck is it hanging!" he asked walking in.

"Cook, not really a good time. I have a date in 15 minutes" I said.

"A date? Not with the mint redhead?" he asked shocked.

"Yes Cook, with Emily. Now if you don't mind." I said nodding towards the open door.

"Wait don't you want any advice? You've never done this before" He smiled.

"Cook, Go!" I said shoving him towards the door.

"Well what will you do if she expects sex? Most girls expect sex on the first date these days" he winked.

"Cook, I'm nervous enough as it is thanks!Now fuck off, I'm late!" I said looking up towards the door. _Shit! _

"Hey" Emily smiled.

"Emilio!" Cook shouted pulling her into a hug. "You look mint!" he winked.

"Yeah, you look lovely" I smiled.

"So do you" she smirked.

"Shit sorry, I got held up at work and I didn't have your number...I'll be 10minutes." I said going into my room. "Cook fuck off!" I shouted back. I was quickly being grateful that I got my clothes sorted last night. I was dressed and ready in under 10minues. I grabbed my blazer off my bed and went back to the sitting room. Cook was still sitting there talking to Emily._ He better not be saying anything about me!_

"Wow, you look gorgeous" Emily smiled "Although, you looked better in the towel" she grinned. I could feel myself blushing.

"I'm off then, Enjoy!" Cook said as he leaned in to give me a hug. "See, she wants sex" he whispered in my ear before he left.

"Ready?" I asked taking my bag off the couch. "Let's go" she smiled.

She took me to a nice small restaurant. It was fancy but not overly done. The conversation was flowing easy. She was telling me how she advanced through medical school and about her job when someone stopped at our table.

"Emily?" a girl asked. Emily looked up, she looked a little worried.

"Amy, Hi" she said, I could tell her smile was forced. Amy looked over at me and gave me the dirtiest look ever. I just threw her one back.

"Who's this then?" she asked Emily.

"Naomi. We're actually on a date" Emily smiled, trying to tell her to fuck off in a nice way.

"Oh, your dating now. I see. I'll be off then." She said as she turned to walk away.

"Sorry about that" Emily half smiled.

"Ex?" I laughed.

"God no" she giggled. "I don't have any Ex's" she smiled. I was just about to ask who she was then when I got what she meant. She didn't have Ex's, she just had one night stands. I felt nervous again. Emily must have noticed because she took my hand from across the table. I instantly felt less nervous. "You ready to go?" she asked. I nodded and she called the waiter for the check.

"Up for a drink?" she asked as we left the restaurant.

"Yeah, sure" I smiled. We started walking and I felt her hand in mine. I couldn't help but smile. She stopped walking when we came to a pub and she looked a little guilty.

"My friends are in here. Is that ok?" she asked.

"Yeah that's fine" I smiled as she gave my hand a squeeze. Once we walked in I seen a group of people standing over at the bar. I assumed they were her friends. "Emily!" They shouted as we got near them. "Hey! This is Naomi" she smiled. They all introduced themselves to me as Emily went and got us drinks.

"Any good at pool?" Freddie asked me.

"I'm ok" I smiled.

"Up for a game then?" he asked handing me a que. Emily still wasn't back yet so I agreed. Freddie only had four balls left on the table when he looked up and smiled.

"You know I'm not sure whether I should let you win because your Emily's friend" he laughed.

"I was thinking the exact same" I smiled.

"Oh, care to make it interesting then?" he asked looking at the 6 balls I had left.

"What do you have in mind?" I smiled.

"Looser buys a round of drinks" He smirked.

"Deal!" I said shaking his hand. Emily came back then holding two drinks. She started laughing.

"What?" Freddie asked her after he took his shot.

"Wait for it" Emily grinned. I took my shot potting all my balls until there was only the black left. Freddie was looking at me shocked.

"Better get them drinks in" I smiled as I potted the black ball.

"You hustled me!" He said sounding amused.

"No, I told you I'm alright" I laughed.

"She could barely stand the other night and she bet me" Emily laughed. I don't remember playing Emily, then again I didn't remember much.

"I like her Emily!" he said shooting me a smile as he walked back to the group. Emily handed me a drink.

"They like you" she smiled nodding over to her friends.

"I like them too. They're cool" I grinned.

"I really like the your eye shadow. Can I see?" she smiled. I closed my eye's so she could see when I felt her lips on mine. I kissed her back. It felt like bolts of electricity were shooting through me._ And here come the butterflies_. She pulled back and grinned.

"I can't believe that worked!" she laughed "I'll have to thank Cook when I see him" _I should have known that was a Cook line._

"Damn! I should have known that was a Cook line" I laughed.

"I'm glad you fell for it" she smirked. I was leaning in to kiss her when someone interrupted.

"Shit!" Emily muttered. I pulled back and looked up. There was a girl with blonde hair standing there staring at me.

"Emily" she beamed.

"Hey Jaime" Emily sighed.

"You never called me back after last time" She said looking at Emily. I couldn't help but laugh, I tried to cover it with a cough but I was fooling no one.

"And you are?" She asked turning to look at me.

"On a date actually" I smiled. Emily grinned.

"Yeah right. Emily doesn't do dates" she laughed. I could see Emily looking over at JJ who came over.

"Jaime! Nice to see you again, If I remember correctly I owe you a drink" He smiled pulling her over to the bar.

"Shit not the best thing to bring up on a first date, but I need to tell you" she sighed "I have a bit of a past" she said. I leaned in a kissed her. "It's fine" I said in between kisses.

Me and Emily were sitting over at the bar with the rest of them when her faced dropped. She was looking over my shoulder. _Another girl _I thought to myself.

"If you go now, you might just escape" Emily said trying to smile.

"What?" I asked turning to see who she was looking at. It was Katie, her twin. Emily told me about her over dinner.

"Naomi is it?" Katie asked staring at me.

"Yeah, It's nice to meet you" I smiled.

"Katie! Be nice!" Emily warned.

"Why should I be nice. You'll only fuck her once and we wont see her again" I didn't know what to say or where to even look.

"Jesus Katie!" Emily half shouted.

"I'm gonna go for a fag" I said getting up and walking towards the smoking area out the back. I could hear Emily and Katie arguing as I left. _Was Emily just using me for a quick fuck?_ My thoughts were interrupted by the door closing. I didn't have to look up to know who it was.

"I'm sorry about Katie, she can be a right bitch!" Emily said walking over to me.

"No, It's fine" I said trying to force a smile.

"Terrible lier, good to know" she smiled. "Come here" she said as she pulled me over to the bench "I'm not trying to drop any heavy, serious stuff on you but I need you to know I'm not just looking to fuck you and then fuck off. That girl earlier was right, I don't date or I didn't anyway. Until I met you. I've never met anyone who is as genuinely interested in what I have to say as you are. I've never, ever got that feeling I get when you kiss me or even just look at me. We can take this as slow as you want to, I'm not going to pressure you into anything. So I'm really hoping I haven't fucked this date up" She never broke eye contact once when she said that, so I knew she meant it.

"That is the cutest thing anyone has ever said to me" I smiled pulling her into a kiss. She was blushing again. "You didn't fuck up the date, I'm actually having an great time" I beamed. She took my smoke out of my hand and took two deep pulls before handing it back.

"You smoke?" I asked raising and eyebrow.

"Only when I need to" She laughed "Katie stresses me out!" She continued. "Come on, lets go back in" I said taking her hand and pulling her up.

After about an hour of drinking and talking to everyone Emily leaned over and asked if I was ready to go. I was, I didn't have to be in work until 12 but I could do with the sleep. When we got to her apartment building I gave her a kiss and turned to go home. "Naomi" she called after me. "Yeah?" I asked turning back to face her. "Do you want to come in for tea?" she asked. "For_ tea_?" I smirked and raised my eyebrow. "Naomi, I can't believe what your insinuating I meant" she smirked. "No really, just tea. Then your free to go" she smiled. I nodded and followed her inside.

When we got up to her apartment she put her bag down and told me to take a seat.

"I'm just going to change into pjama's" she smiled.

"I'll make the tea. How many sugars?" I asked standing up and walking over to the kitchen.

"Just one" she shouted from her room. When I had the tea made I turned around and walked over to the couch, placing the cups down on the coffee table. I looked up when I heard the door open, I had to nearly pick my jaw up off the floor. Emily was in black pajama hot pants and a white vest top. _Fuck she's hot! _

"So" she smiled as she sat down beside me "Did you have a good time? Well, imagine Katie and those two girls didn't show up" she continued.

"Best first date ever" I smiled. She laughed at that.

"It was your only first date" I knew she was going to say that. I smiled

"Yeah, and it was a great one". She began to lean in and then hesitated, so I closed the space between us and kissed her hard. The kiss was passionate and heavy. It wasn't long before we were both gasping for breath. "Your a great kisser!" she smiled as we pulled back to catch our breath. "Not too bad yourself" I smirked as she placed her hands behind my head and pull me back in. Just then the buzzer in her apartment went off. She didn't make any effort to move and get it. "Don't you need to get that?" I asked in between kisses. "No, ignore it" she gasped. She was now sitting on my lap, her knees each side of my legs on the couch. There was a knock on the door. Emily threw her head back "Fuck sake" she sighed as she got up off me. She opened the door and a boy, about 15 pushed his way in.

"James! What the fuck do you want. Its late" Emily asked, still trying to catch her breath.

"It's an emergency!" he gasped, he seemed like he had been running.

"Whats happened?" Emily asked.

"I need a condom!" he said.

"For fuck sake James! I'm in the middle of something!" Emily sounded annoyed, it was cute. He looked over to me on the couch.

"She's fit!" he said looking back to Emily.

"Leave" Emily said pointing to the door.

"I need a condom, Sara's waiting" he said desperately.

"1. You shouldn't be having sex yet. 2. Why would I have a condom?" Emily sighed.

"Katie has some stashed behind the picture over there" he said pointing over to the shelf. Emily looked confused as she walked over and found a box of condoms.

"Why has Katie got condoms here?" she asked.

"She's uses your place sometimes when you work nights. Its closer to the bar or something." He said taking the condoms and running out the door.

"What the hell just happened?" Emily said looking over at me.

"Well, I can't be 100% sure but that kid's gone to have sex and your sister's been having sex here by the sounds of it" I said trying my best not to laugh. Emily smiled at me

"Glad you find it amusing". She sat down beside me and took a sup of her tea. "Oh, that was my brother by the way" she sighed "As you can see my family is a little nuts" she said as she put her tea back on the table.

"Wait till you meet mine" I laughed. She smiled up at me. "I better get going, I've work in the morning" I sighed "Can I have your number?" I smiled. She looked at me confused.

"I left you my number yesterday morning?" She smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"I kind of took off without taking it down" She looked shocked but she smiled.

"Oh, I don't know if you deserve it then" she smirked.

"That's a pity. If I don't have your number I can't call you to ask you out on a second date" I said as I stood up and picked up my bag. She smiled up at me and held out her hand for my phone. Once she put her number in she stood up to walk me to the door.

"So, how long will you make me wait till you call?" she asked leaning against the door.

"Oh I don't know. Cook always says you have to wait two weeks" I smirked "Good thing I don't listen to Cook though. I'll call you tomorrow" I said leaning down to give her a kiss. "You better" She smiled. "I will" I said as I turned and left. _Fucking hell how did I manage to get her?_


	2. A slip of the knife

(First off I want to apologize, I have a little trouble with sticking to writing in one tense, so I tend to switch between past and present by mistake. Might not be an issue but regardless, I'm working on it:) )

**(Naomi's POV) **

_Shit _I'm going to be late for work! Why is it that I always snooze my alarm for 10 minutes extra than I should, and I know I'm doing it. I got dressed, grabbed my keys and left. I didn't even make any effort to get ready quick, I took my time. I was going to be late anyway. My job was only a 10 minute walk from where I live which is very handy, even though I still drive most days, who want's to walk to work in the rain? I was only five minutes late and nobody noticed so I went to the canteen to grab something to eat. I just took fruit, a plate and a knife up to my office, can't be bothered waiting for them to make up a fruit salad. I sat down at my desk and started to check through my emails while I cut my apple. I felt a sudden sharp surge of pain shoot through my arm, I knew the knife slipped and was after cutting me, I was just afraid to look to see how deep.

"Fuck!" I shouted. "Gill, can you come in?" I shouted through my office door. I held my arm out and looked away instantly feeling light headed.

"My god Naomi! We need to get you to the hospital!" she shouted. I knew it was bad, she's always very calm. She wrapped a towel around my arm and pulled me through the door. "I'll have to drive, an ambulance will take too long!" _Shit, Shit, Shit_ was all that was running through my head.

Once we pulled up at the hospital she pulled me inside. A doctor came over and brought me up a ward.

"Ow!" I whined as he pulled off the towel. I looked down and felt like I was going to puke.

"Jesus! You've cut through two veins in your arms" he said shocked. A nurse came in and hooked me up to a drip after saying something about me loosing so much blood. The doctor just placed a temporary bandage around my arm to hold it in place and stop the bleeding until another doctor came to stitch me up.

"So, Naomi? Is it?" A man who I assumed was my doctor asked.

"Yeah" I smiled. "Right, I'll just go and get a doctor to come and sort you out now" _Shit! _I suddenly remembered Emily works here, I don't want her to see me like this.

"Just don't get me Emily" I blurted.

"Emily?" He asked.

"Sexy redhead." I smirked.

"Oh" he laughed, clearly knowing who I was talking about. "Christ!" I muttered when I heard Emily's voice in the corridor. "Well what if they scared her off?" I heard her say. "Emily, calm down. She'll call."_ Is that me they're talking about? Shit wait, she better not be coming in here! _

"Hi, I'm " Emily said as she put her phone in her pocket.

"What did I fucking tell you?" I said to the guy who I had specifically told not to get Emily. She looked up straight away.

"All I heard you say was the sexy redhead" he smirked.

"Naomi? What happened?" She asked coming over and checking my chart.

"It may have had something to do an apple and a knife" I sighed.

"You lost a lot of blood, this could have been a lot worse" She said furrowing her eyebrows at me. _Great, now I'm in trouble._"I'm going to take this off now. Might sting a little ok?" This is exactly what I wanted to avoid, her babying me. Plus I have like a zero pain tolerance so I was either going to shout at her or cry._ Fan-Fucking-Tastic! _I just nodded.

"Ow!" I winced, jumping a little at how sore it was.

"Hault go get me something for her pain. Preferably something strong" she said to the guy at the door. "Jesus Naomi, how did you manage this?" the bandage was off now so I wasn't even chancing looking down.

"Knife slipped" I muttered.

"It's very deep?" was she insinuating I done it on purpose? I turned to say something when I seen her brown eye's looking into mine. God she's beautiful. Hault came in and gave her a needle.

"Wow, Wow, Wow. Where do you think your putting that?" I asked pulling myself up on the bed.

"Scared of needles?" she asked.

"No. Just..Maybe" I sighed.

"Hault you do the needle. I'll go hold her other hand" she winked at me as she walked around the other side of the bed.

"No.. I..Don't put that near me!" I said anxiously.

"Hey" Emily said taking my hand. "It's fine. Might even give you a lolly if your good" She smirked.

"I can think of...Ow!" I scowled at Hault. Emily smiled at me and walked back around to where Hault was sitting.

"Go help JJ. I've got this" she said taking his seat.

"Now. This might pinch for a sec but then you shouldn't feel anything" she smiled. _Yay!_

"That was more than a pinch!" I winced. _Could I be any more of a baby?_

"Sexy Redhead then?" she smirked not seeming to be bothered by how much I was complaining.

"Worried I wasn't going to call then?" I grinned and then looked confused. "I could hear you out in the hall" I laughed. She smiled.

"You know, if you wanted to play doctor all you had to do was ask." she didn't look up but I knew she was smiling.

"You're hilarious." I said sarcastically.

She looked up and smiled. God her smile gave me butterflies. "Well your not going to scar, I'm just that good" she grinned as she stood up "Them stitches will need to be taken out in a few days, play your cards right and I'll do it for you at mine" I was just staring at her in her uniform, I barely heard what she said.

"Doing anything later then?" I asked trying to sound casual.

"I am. A few friends are coming round to mine. Would you like to come?" I always liked being in groups when your getting to know someone, it meant conversation was never forced.

"I'd love to." I smiled.

"Great!" she beamed "I'll go get someone to sign your discharge papers and you'll be free to go" she smiled as she walked towards the door.

"Are you forgetting something?"

She looked confused. "My lolly?" I laughed.

"I'll give you something better than a lolly later" she winked.

* * *

Emily had texted me and said to bring Cook round later. I wasn't sure it was a good idea but she insisted.

"So did you get a shag the other night?" Cook asked as we walked to Emily's.

"No Cook, I didn't get a shag" I sighed.

"You need to loosen up. Don't be so nervous and just roll with it blondie" he said nudging my arm.

"Cook I'm a virgin and she's well..she's not" That was the best way I could think to put it.

"Just tell her then, she'll take it slow" he smiled. We got to her apartment block, the downstairs door was already open so we went straight up. Effy opened the door, Cook's eye's nearly popped out of his head. There was more people than I expected, this was more like a party than having a few friends over. At least I had tomorrow off, one of the perks to slicing your arm open in work.

I felt a hand tip my shoulder. "You're hear!" Emily beamed when I turned around.

"I said I would be didn't I" I smiled, then I realized how sarcastic it sounded. _Damn! _

"Here" she smiled handing me a drink "There wasn't meant to be this many people here, Katie invited her own friends" she sighed.

"Have you work tomorrow?" I asked. "Yeah, not till 11 though. Still, I told Katie to have all these out by 10" she laughed. _God she has a sexy laugh! _Our eye's met for a second, she ran her tongue over her lips and looked down at mine. I didn't move, I wasn't sure if she wanted me to kiss her. I'm new at all this. She smirked as she put her drink down on the counter. I was about to say something when she pulled me down into a kiss. It was passionate, I couldn't even remember what I was going to say. She sucked my bottom lip as she pulled back making me moan.

"Better than a lolly?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Oh I don't know. Can't be sure yet" I smirked.

"Oh really?" she leaned in and put her arms around my waist to pull me in closer. "Emily! Come here for a sec!" Katie shouted. Emily sighed. "Be right back" she smiled.

"Who are you then?" a voice said behind me. I turned around to see a tall girl with dark brown hair.

"Naomi" I smiled trying to be nice in case she was a friend of Emily's. She looked me up and down for a minute.

"Your a friend of Emily's then?" she asked.

"Eh yeah. You?" I said trying to sound casual.

"We're more than friends" she smirked. _Great. _

"Oh..That's..nice" I didn't know what else to say.

"Did I just see you kissing her?" she asked.

"Yeah. You did" clearly she knew the answer before she asked.

"Well she's mine. So back off!" she spat.

"I'm sorry what?" _Who the fuck does she think she is? _

"I said she's mine. So back off!" she repeated.

"Are you going to make me?" I challenged.

"I will if I have to!" she said gritting her teeth.

"Go ahead then" I smiled. She stared at me for a few seconds before looking across the room.

"You wont be the one in her bed tonight" she said looking back to me.

"No, your probably right. What was your date with Emily like?" I asked.

"Emily doesn't do dates" she scoffed.

"Oh right. Funny I thought when she took me out the other night she called it a date. Maybe I was wrong" I said taking a sup of my drink.

"Sorry, Katie wanted to know who the better looking twin was" Emily sighed.

"That's clearly you" I smiled I was just chatting to your friend here" I said trying to stop myself from laughing. Emily looked a little anxious when she looked up and seen the girl beside me.

"Jessica isn't it? Hi" she forced a smile.

"Did you take her on a date?" she asked Emily.

"Yeah, why?" Emily looked confused.

"You never took me on a date!" the girl spat.

"Well..we were only in each others company for about 10 minutes in a club toilet, and I don't date" she replied casually. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You took_ her_ on a date" she said glaring at Emily.

"What can I say, I tend to have that effect on people" I interrupted. The girl just turned around and stormed out of the apartment.

Emily looked up at me with guilt all over her face. "Don't worry about it" I smiled.

"No, it's not fair that you have to keep dealing with that! It's not like I dated any of them, I don't know why they're like that" she sighed.

"It's fine, really" I laughed. She checked her watch and noticed it was after 10.

"Just going to tell Katie to get rid of this lot. Will you stay for a while?" she asked.

"Sure" I smiled. I went and gave Cook the keys to my apartment, he was too drunk to go all the way back to his. It was half 10 by the time Katie had everyone cleared out. She did make sure they all cleaned up though.

"How's the arm?" Emily asked sitting down next to me on the couch.

"Fine, thanks" I smiled "Mind if I run down for a fag?" I asked.

"No, go ahead" she smiled. I went down and smoked it as quick as I could. First one all day. When I got back up Emily opened the door holding a blanket up to cover herself.

"Sorry I'm just putting Pajamas on" she smiled as she turned and went into her room. She came back out in red checkered cotton pajama pants and a black vest top. "I've been waiting on a phone call all day" she smirked sitting back down next to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Now why would I call when I can ask you in person?" I smiled "Would you like to go on a date with me?" I asked.

"Hmmm I don't know. I'm very busy" she sighed. I raised my eyebrows and smiled. "Of course I'd like to go on a date with you" she beamed as she leaned in to kiss me. It took three seconds for the kiss to deepen. It wasn't long before she was straddling me and kissing down my neck. She pulled back a second and pulled her top over her head. _Oh fuck! I'm going to panic! What do I do?_

"Emily" I gasped trying to catch my breath. She didn't say anything, then again maybe she didn't hear me I barely heard it myself. _Oh shit her hands are under my top._ I jumped up, grabbed my coat and bolted out the door. _Why the fuck did I just do that? The most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on wants me, and I just jump up and run._ I sighed and turned back to knock on the door. She looked confused and hurt when she opened the door. She had her top in her hand.

"Shit Emily I'm sorry" I said as I walked back in "I always do that, run to avoid my problems" I sighed. She pulled her top back on and sat back down on the couch.

"Are you not attracted to me? Is it because of those girls?" she blurted, not looking up. I sighed and took a seat beside her.

"No, your beautiful! And no I its not because of those girls" I smiled.

"What is it then?" she asked looking up at me.

"Well its...its just..that..like.." she took my hand

"Naomi, you can tell me" she said as she interlocked her fingers with mine. _Fuck_.

"I'm a virgin" I muttered.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm a virgin" I sighed.

"Oh? So you've never been with a girl before, that's ok" she smiled.

"Or a boy" I sighed. She didn't say anything, just looked at me and furrowed her eyebrows. She moved a little then stopped, still looking at me, She was trying to do exactly what I was trying to do. Read her face. Just then she leaned in and placed a long hard kiss on my lips.

"You're perfect, you know that." she smiled "Like I said before, we can take this as slow as you need to." I moved back a little, surprised she didn't laugh.

"You're fine with taking this slow?" I asked.

"Yes, I am more than fine with taking this slow" she smiled squeezing my hand. She looked up and furrowed her eyebrows. "Noami, stop it" I snapped out of the little world I was in.

"What?" I asked.

"You're sitting there wondering if I'm going to get fed up and go off with someone else" she sighed. It was weird how spot on she was. "I don't need sex to keep me happy. It was just something to take my mind off my family and work. I stopped sleeping around about two weeks before I met you. I couldn't do it anymore, I felt like I was giving a little piece of myself away every time that I couldn't get back and I didn't like it. Then I met you. You made me laugh, you listened to me, you kissed me and I felt something I've never felt before. I want to take things slow ok, don't be worrying." she smiled as she stroked my cheek. I was lost for words.

"I get it too you know, that feeling when we kiss" I smiled.

"It's late, do you want to stay?" she asked as she went to put the cups in the dishwasher.

"I only live 10 minutes away" I laughed.

"Cook's in yours...with Effy" she smirked.

"Oh? Well in that case yes, I'd like to stay" I smiled.

"Great! But your staying in my bed, with me. Don't worry, clothes will stay on. We can cuddle, talk and if your lucky, a good old fashion make out session" she grinned.

"You don't strike me as the cuddling type" I laughed.

"There's a lot you have to find out about me yet Campbell" she said throwing me some pajamas.

"I look forward too it" I smiled going into the bathroom to change.

* * *

I woke up with a smile on my face, which doesn't usually happen. Emily's arm was wrapped around me holding me against her. I looked at the clock beside the bed, it was only 8.30am. I gently lifted her arm and turned around to face her. She looked so cute. I felt her arm tighten around me, I knew she was awake. I didn't say anything though, just enjoyed being there. Her phone rang from under her pillow, she sighed and used her free hand to get it.

"Hello?" she half whispered as she ran her hand through my hair. "No, I'm just awake...What?...No, I'm at home...Why?...Don't come over...Why are you outside at this time of the morning?...Fine!" she sighed as she hung up. "Fuck sake!" she muttered gently moving her arm and sitting up.

"Everything alright?" I asked.

"Oh, did I wake you?" she looked a little nervous "Eh, I would tell you to go before she gets here but your not going to get a chance. All I can do is apologize in advance."

Now I was nervous, I got out of bed. "Who is it?" I asked.

"Oh just..my mum" she said walking out into the kitchen and putting on the kettle. Emily hasn't actually mentioned her mum or dad yet, so I didn't know why she seemed so nervous.

"Do you want me to go?" I asked.

"No that's not it. You see she doesn't.." She was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Christ" she sighed throwing her head back and walking over to get it.

"Emily, how are you dear?" A voice asked as Emily stepped back to let her in.

"I'm fine mum. What are you doing here?" I'm guessing Emily doesn't get a lot of visits from her mum.

"Just came to.." She looked up at me, I was just leaning against the counter. I quickly straightened up when she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Hi, I'm Naomi" I smiled holding out my hand.

"Well at least this one has manners" I just looked over at Emily and dropped my hand.

"Jesus christ mum!" Emily was clearly annoyed.

"Well Emily what do you expect me to say?" she replied casually.

"I expect you to be nice! Your always nice to anyone Katie introduces you too" her mum sighed and walked over to the kettle

"Emily, The_ boys_ Katie introduce me to are dating her" she said. Now I got it, her mum doesn't like the fact she's gay.

"I am dating Naomi" she smiled.

"Emily having sex with someone isn't dating" her mum laughed.

"Actually not that it's any of your business we haven't had sex!" Emily snapped. Her mum looked up at me

"I like to take things slow" I smiled trying my best not to laugh.

"What is it you do?" she asked still looking at me.

"My job?" I asked not exactly sure what she was referring to. She nodded. "I'm a lawyer. I work for Gordons law firm." I smiled. She seemed a little shocked.

"How long have you been there?" she asked.

"Mum!" Emily sighed.

"Long enough to be given an office,a receptionist and an intern" I smiled.

"You must be good at your job then" she said as she made herself coffee. Emily gave me an apologetic look.

"Is there a reason you're here?" Emily asked.

"Yes. Dinner at home on Sunday." she smiled.

"Sorry I'm busy"

I'm curious now what happened with Emily and her family. "You'll be there Emily. Naomi can come" she said looking at me.

"I can do without you lot scaring her off thanks." I tried not too laugh at that, I had already met everyone now except her dad.

"Nonsense! I'll see you both Sunday at 7" she said picking up her bag and leaving. "Shit" Emily sighed.

**(Sorry this was a little rushed and random. I'm still trying to figure out where I'm going with this)**


	3. You make me nervous

**(Just want to thank everyone for the reviews! :) They're really helpful and mean a lot!) **

**(Naomi's POV)**

It's only been two days since I last seen Emily and I already missed her. We were supposed to go on a date tonight but something came up at work, which means it will have to wait till next week. On the bright side it's Friday and I'm done work for the weekend, I'm not looking forward to dinner on Sunday though, pretty sure her mum doesn't like me. There was a knock on the door, I expected it to be Cook but it was my mum.

"Hi love" She smiled as she walked in.

"Hi mum, everything alright?" I asked, she never said she was coming over.

"Just popped in to say hi on my way home from work, can't stop long Kierans waiting on me" She smiled.

"Tea?" I asked. She nodded.

"How's everything then?" she asked.

"Fine, you?" I smiled giving her a cup of tea.

"Bumped into Cook this morning" she smirked.

"Oh. Nice?" I wasn't sure where this was going.

"He might have said you met someone" she beamed.

"Did he now" I sighed. Mum looked at me and raised her eyebrows. "Her name is Emily if you must know" I smiled.

"Do I get to meet her anytime soon?"

"No. Not yet" I laughed.

"Ok, Ok. I'm just happy your finally dating" She smiled.

She was telling me about some prick at work when there was a knock on the door._ Cook _I thought as I went to answer it. I'm going to kill him, I'll never hear the end of this off mum until she meets her. "I'm going to murder you" I said as I opened the door. "I only came over to take out your stitches" Emily laughed. _Shit! Mum's going to make a right show of me! _I smiled and stepped aside so she could come in. "Hello" Mum smiled over at Emily. "Oh, Hi. Sorry I didn't realize you had company. I can come back tomorrow" Emily smiled.

"Nonsense, I was just leaving" Mum smiled.

"Emily, this is my mum Gina" I sighed.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Campbell" Emily smiled.

"Call me Gina, love. It's lovely to meet you." Mum beamed.

"You might be of help actually, someones going to have to hold her down so I can get the stitches out" Emily laughed.

"You can take them out?" Mum asked confused.

"Oh, I'm a doctor, well general surgeon" Emily smiled.

"I'm impressed" Mum beamed.

"Oh look at the time Kieran will be worried" I said opening the door.

"I'm going, I'm going" Mum laughed. "Emily love it was a pleasure to meet you" Mum smiled as she walked out the door.

Shes lucky she didn't embarrass me, I do enough of that myself. "She seems nice" Emily smiled. "She is, but shes also weird" I laughed. Emily walked over and sat on the couch and took a scissors and tweezers from her bag. "Come on then" she smiled._ Great! Maybe I should neck some vodka first? _I walked over and sat down. "I do need your arm for this" she smirked. I sighed as I held out my arm. She took my arm and held it between her legs. "I need you not to move, ok?" she said seriously. I nodded. _Fuck! That hurt! Ugh I need to grow a pair! _Emily stopped and looked up "You can breathe you know" she laughed. "Right, breathe" I nodded.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" she grinned.

"I wanted to cry" I sighed, finally able to breathe.

"Doing anything tomorrow?" she asked.

"Nope, not a thing. Are you not working?" I replied.

"I am till 6, but everyone is going camping I was wondering if you would want to go?" she smiled.

"Camping? Is there a toilet?" I smirked.

"Actually there is" she laughed.

"Count me in then." I grinned. She furrowed her eyebrows then. "You don't mind staying in my tent do you?" she asked. "No? why?" I laughed. "No, just making sure" she smiled. "Do you want a drink?" I asked standing up. "No, I actually have to go. I'll take a kiss but" she smirked. I leaned down and gave her a kiss. "Pick you up at half 6" she smiled as she stood up to leave.

_Shit, I need to call Cook. _As soon as she left I pulled out my phone.

"Alright blondie, hows it hanging" he shouted down the phone.

"Cook, I'm going camping tomorrow.."

"Me too! Effy just called to invite me" he interrupted.

"That's great. Cook I'll be sharing a tent with her"

"So?...Oh you're worried she'll want to bone" he laughed.

"It's not funny"

"Relax and roll with it. She said she'll take things slow, but if you like her and she likes you I don't see the problem" he stated.

"I'm just nervous"

"Look, it's your first time your going to be nervous. It doesn't help you know she's had half of the town either but just forget about that" he said.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll see you tomorrow" I said hanging up.

* * *

I couldn't decide what to wear. Clearly dress comfortable, we're going to be in the woods but I didn't want to look like a slob either. I pulled on skinny jeans, converse and a hoody. I also had on my blue lace thong and matching bra. Just in case. I put a change of clothes and my drink into my bag and checked the time. It was half 6, she'll be here any minute. I heard a knock on the door so I grabbed my bag and coat and went to get it.

"Cook? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Eff said I could catch a ride with you and Emilio" He smiled.

"Let's go then" Emily grinned from behind Cook.

When we got there, everybody was already drinking and fucking about. Panda, Thomas, JJ, Lara, Katie, Freddie and Effy were all there, and a few people I didn't know. I followed Emily over to an empty spot where I assumed she was putting the tent. I looked around, there was plenty of space over beside the other tents.

"So do you know how to put this up?" I asked.

"Watch and learn" She smirked. I laughed when it popped up.

"Wow! I'm impressed by your skills" I laughed helping her stick the pegs in. "Can you go give this to JJ while I change out of my work clothes?" she asked handing me a bottle of vodka. "Yep" I smiled and walked over to where JJ was lighting the fire. "Hey, Emily asked me to give you this" I smiled handing the the bottle. "Thanks. Things going good with you two?" he asked as he tried to get the lighter to light. "Yeah they are. Here" I laughed handing him my lighter. "Good, I'm glad she's met someone" He grinned taking the lighter. Once the fire was lit I sat down and opened one of my bottles.

"You drink something other than vodka, I'm impressed" Freddie smiled sitting down beside me. "You're impressed I drink bulmers?" I laughed. "Yeah, all the girls here only drink vodka really. Where's Emily?" he asked while opening his can. "Ehm? she went to get changed like 15minutes ago" I laughed looking around to see if she was just over talking to someone. "Maybe she's waiting in the tent for you" he winked. "Eh, where's the toilet?" I asked to change the subject. He looked confused and then started laughing. "Did she tell you there's a toilet?"_ Great, I'll have to piss in a ditch. _"Yep, I'll kill her" I laughed.

"Well technically I didn't lie" Emily laughed sitting down beside me. "You told me there was a toilet?" I said raising my eyebrow. "There is. You can go anywhere you like" she grinned. "I'll kill you" I smiled nudging her. "You drink cider?" she asked nodding to my bottle. "Yeah? Couldn't drink vodka all the time I'd be sick" I laughed. Freddie stood up and smiled "See, I told you none of the girls here drink anything other than vodka" he laughed as he walked over to Thomas who was putting on music.

"Want some?" Emily asked holding up a joint. "You smoke weed?" I asked a little shocked. "Sometimes. I wont if you don't like it?" she said taking it away from me. "No, I most definitely want some" I laughed taking it from her. I only took one pull and I could feel myself relaxing. "So, looking forward to dinner at the Fitches?" she smirked taking a pull of the joint. It was only then her name sunk in. "Wait Fitch? as in Don't Get Fit, Get Fitch?" I laughed. She sighed. "That's us" she laughed. "You know, I actually don't know anything about your family" she continued. "Not much to tell. Grew up with my mum, she met Kieran when I was in college and thats it really" I laughed. "No brothers or sisters then?" she asked. "Not that I know off" I laughed. We sat and talked about complete shit for about two hours before she went back to the tent for something.

"Alright blondie. Where's Emily?" Cook grinned. "Eh went to get something in the tent" I smiled. "And your standing here..why?" he asked. "Where should I be?" I laughed. "Following her into the tent, jeez you really are blonde" he smirked. "Shut up Cook" I sighed. "No really though, don't keep her waiting forever man. We all have needs, even you. Whether you know it or not" He smirked as he turned to go back to Effy. _Shit, he's right._

I zipped open the tent, Emily was sitting there with her phone in her hand. "Alright Em?" I smiled getting in. There must be like three duvets here, it was as soft as a bed, she even had pillows. "Yeah fine. Sorry was in my own world there" she laughed. "This isn't very tenty" I smirked sitting down beside her. "Do I look like the type of person who wants to sleep on the ground?" she laughed. She didn't seem herself. "What's wrong? and don't say your fine" I said taking her hand. "Just my mum, nothing I can't handle" she smiled. "Anything I can do?" I asked. "No..Actually, a kiss might help" she smirked. I leaned over and kissed her, I felt her smile into the kiss. I went to pull back when she cupped my face and pulled me back in. "This is really helping" she smiled in between kisses. "Wait" I said pulling back. I opened the tent zip and threw my bottle outside.

I sat back down, took her hands and pulled her down on top of me. She pressed her lips to mine. _Great, butterflies again. _The kisses were getting deeper and more passionate. _Fuck It! _I moved my hands to her waist, letting my fingers slip under her top. She stopped kissing me for a second and the continued. _Fuck, I don't even know what I'm doing._ _How do I tell her I want to without actually killing the mood? _"Are you hot?" I asked as she continued to kiss me. "A little, why?" she gasped. "Good" I said pushing her up and pulling her top over her head. She didn't move and just looked at me for a second. "Just kiss me" I whispered and pulled her back down on top of me. Her lips crashed to mine sending surges of heat running through me. She moved her hands to the edge of my top but hesitated. "Take it off" I gasped not even sure myself yet if I wanted it off. She pulled me up and lifted it over my head before putting her lips back to mine. She slowly moved her lips to my neck and ear. I felt a throbbing and heat in between my legs I've never felt before. I slid my hands down the gap between us and began top unbutton my trousers. "Wait" she said pulling back and putting her hand on mine. "What?" I asked, confused as to why she stopped me. "Are you sure? I don't want you to feel pressured" she asked, her brown eye's staring into mine. "Yeah, I'm sure" I nodded. With that she moved my hands and pulled off my jeans, taking hers off after mine. She took a second and looked at me, raking her eyes over my body. I done the same, she's fucking beautiful. She dropped back down pressing her lips against mine. "Your beautiful" she smiled as she continued to kiss me, moving down to my chest. She stopped and looked up "Can I take this off?" she smiled. I nodded and sat up as she hooked her hand around my back and unclipped it.

Once she had it off she kissed me, then lifted her head and sighed. _Shit I done something wrong._ "What?" I asked worried. "Nothing" she smiled pressing her lips back to mine. "Emily? What is it?" I asked in between kisses. She lifted her head and looked me in the eyes. "You just make me nervous" she said trying to catch her breath. "Me? Why?" I asked confused. "I don't know?" she said sitting back and holding her hand to her chest. "Are you ok?" I asked sitting up, she was sitting back holding her chest and breathing really fast. "I think I'm having a panic attack" she gasped. "Shit! What do I do?" I asked, she was the doctor after all. "Nothing, just take to me. Tell me about work" she managed to get out. So there I am sitting there in nothing but my thong telling her about a case I was working. Her breathing finally returned to normal after a few minutes and she lay back on a pillow bringing her hands to her face.

"Never in my life have I been so embarrassed" she sighed as I quickly put my bra back on. "No need to be. Its ok." I smiled taking her hands from her face. "No it's not, I told you i'd be ready when you are and I go and have a panic attack. I don't know what happened, you just make me so nervous" she sighed. "Why do I make you nervous?" I asked furrowing my eyebrow. "I don't know? I've never felt like this with anyone before" she said, refusing to look at me. "Well if it makes you feel any better, you make me very nervous too" I smiled kissing her cheek. She laughed and turned to look at me. "I'm sorry" she smiled. "Don't worry about it. Sit up." I said as I pulled one of the duvets over us. I lay back down, wrapped my arm around her and pulled her into my chest. "This is a very big step for me you know. I'm lying beside you in just a bra and nickers" I laughed. "And you look very hot while doing it" she smirked looking up at me.

It wasn't long before Emily was asleep. The music went off ages ago, but I could still hear talking. It sounded like Cook and Katie but I couldn't be sure.

When I woke up, I was on Emily's chest and her arms were wrapped tightly around me. I knew she was awake by her breathing. The zip of the tent opened and Cook stuck his head in. "Naomi, your phones been ringing" he said throwing it into me before zipping the tent back up. "Ughh" I sighed sitting up. I had two missed calls off mum and a message that said "Kierans family is coming over next week. Bit of a get together, I expect you to be there. Bring Emily too." Great, Dinner with Emily's family tonight and now my mum wants me to bring her over next week. We still haven't had our second date. "Everything ok?" Emily asked pulling me back down beside her. "Mum wants me to bring you over next week" I sighed. "Do you not want me to go?" she laughed. "No, that's not it. I just don't want them scaring you off" I smiled. "I'd love to go" she beamed "Will this be before or after our _second_ date?" she giggled. "After. Now lets get up, get dressed and go. I need a shower" I laughed.


	4. Fitch Dinner and a date!

**(Thanks for the reviews guys! I went back and changed the layout of the first two chapters. Not sure if it made any difference but? I'll do my best to make it the rest chapters easier to read. I only noticed how hard to follow they were when I went back and looked so sorry about that! Any more pointers you have feel free to tell me, they help me out a lot!) **

**(Emily's POV - The Fitch Sunday Dinner) **

I was still mortified over what happened at camping. Like why did it even happen? Its not like I never had sex before. I guess the fact I have feelings for Noami makes it different. We hardly know each other but I think I'm falling for her, I've never felt this way before. I just want her first time to be perfect, exactly how she imagines it. The only really good thing to come out of camping was the fact she might be more comfortable around me now.

_Shit! _A knock on the door pulled me from my train of thought making me nearly spill my tea.

"Hey!" Naomi smiled when I opened the door.

"Hey, You're early" I grinned.

"Oh? I thought you said half 6?" She asked looking at her watch.

"Shit, I didn't realize it was that time" I said as I grabbed my keys.

I couldn't concentrate on what Naomi was saying in the car, something about Cook and Katie anyway. I don't even know why I was so worried, what's the worst mum can say? _Oh god..Breath Emily! _She must be up to something, like why would she invite Naomi? _This can't be good._

"You alright Em?" Naomi asked as we walked up to the front door.

"Yeah. I'm fine" I smiled.

I opened the door and went in. James was sitting in the sitting room with a girl, thank god. Mum must have told him he could bring his girlfriend, that means every question wont be fired at Naomi. Couldn't see Katie though. Shit she better be coming, she's great at changing topics without mum noticing.

"Hey bitch, this is Sara" James smiled.

"Hey Sara, It's nice to meet you" I smiled. "James this is Naomi" I said taking her hand.

"Hi. Hey, You were in Emily's the other night!" He grinned.

"Yeah, Hi" She laughed.

"James where's Katie?" I asked.

"She's coming don't worry. She's bringing a boy too." He laughed.

What the hell? Since when does mum want us all to bring someone to dinner? Maybe she's actually trying to be nice for a change, I doubt it though. I could hear her in the kitchen, she musn't know I'm here yet.

"Hey princess!" Dad came in behind us and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey dad" I smiled hugging him back.

"You must be Naomi then" he smiled.

"Yeah, Hi. Its lovely to meet you" she beamed holding out her hand.

"Nonsense! Fitch hug!" he laughed pulling her into a hug.

Dad was fine, we got on great. It was just mum, couldn't and still can't deal with the fact her perfect little Emily isn't so perfect after all. We had countless arguments over how I was still the same Emily only I liked girls but she wasn't having it. Maybe inviting Naomi was her way of trying to make amends or something? Dad went into the kitchen to see what mum was doing. I turned when the door opened, Katie was here thank god.

"Katie, thank god you're here!" I smiled when she walked in.

"Why did you miss me or something?" she smiled. "Oh, I brought Cook" she laughed.

"What?" Me and Naomi asked at the same time as Cook came in the door.

"Alright blondie?" He winked at Naomi.

"I hope you warned him to behave" Naomi said turning to Katie. "He doesn't exactly have any boundaries" she laughed.

"Nah, let him be himself. I like him like that, besides it's about time Emily gets a break. Mum will loose her shit when Cook starts cursing!" she laughed.

"Oh good everyone's here. Dinners ready" Mum smiled as she came into the sitting room.

We were all sitting at the table eating in the most awkward silence ever until Cook spoke. "This dinner is fucking mint " he smiled. I could see Katie smiling when mum's face dropped. "Thank you James" Mum said forcing a smile. I was thankful Cook was here, Mum was asking him questions instead of Naomi, well until she got fed up with his language that is.

"So Naomi. How's work?" Mum asked.

"Great thanks. I'm not exactly allowed to talk about it cases or anything" she smiled.

"Oh of course. So is this thing with you and Emily serious then?" Mum asked. I fucking knew she wouldn't be able to help herself. She asked Cook questions about his family and everything and just goes straight to me when talking to Naomi.

"Oh Ehh..Yeah it is" She smiled.

"Well if its anything like Jake" mum sighed.

"Oh for fuck sakes mum!" I shouted. I should have known she would bring this up.

"Mum that's a nice top is it new?" Katie asked.

"What Emily? I'm just saying the last time you said something was serious you got married for a whole what three weeks and then got a divorce." Mum sighed.

Naomi nearly choked on her drink. _Shit I should have told her before we came._ Mum smiled knowing now that Naomi didn't know. "Oh Naomi, did Emily not tell you she was married before to a _boy_?" Mum smirked.

"Mum leave it!" Katie half shouted.

"You were married?" Naomi asked turning to look at me. She looked hurt, her eyes glazed over. I didn't know what to say, what was I meant to say? "Thanks for the dinner Mrs. Fitch" Naomi said getting up and walking towards the door. I went to stand up and go after her when Cook stopped me. "Emily, I wouldn't. It will only make it worse. I'll go" he said getting up and going out the door after her.

"Mum did you have to do that? Do you not want her to be happy or something?" Katie asked.

"She was happy with Jake."

"No I wasn't! I was with him because I couldn't accept the fact I was gay. For christs sake the poor guy that I was all for no sex till marriage when really I just didn't want to have sex with him!" I shouted as I stood up. "I'll see you later Katie" I said as I grabbed my bag and left.

_Fuck! _What have I done? I got in my car and called Naomi but she wouldn't pick up. Maybe I should give her till tomorrow before I call again? No, I can't, I won't be able to sleep if I don't sort it now._ Crap_ what if she doesn't want to see me anymore? I drove home and walked over to her apartment. I knocked a few times but she wasn't answering. Maybe she wasn't home yet? I called her phone to see if I could hear it ring inside and I couldn't. Where would she be? I decided to sit down on the floor and wait, she would eventually have to come home right?

I was sitting there for about an hour when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. It was Naomi, she just looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here Emily?" she sighed as she put her key in the door.

"I just want to explain, please. Just hear me out then I'll go." I pleaded. She nodded and opened the door letting me in.

"Look, it's not like I wasn't going to tell you. It just hadn't come up yet. I was 18 and doing anything I could to try and not be gay. I had known for years but I never had to deal with it until a girl kissed me and I..well I liked it. So, I met Jake and he seemed nice. I thought you know, maybe I could be happy with him, be normal. I told him I didn't believe in sex before marriage purely because I didn't want to have sex with him. Then a month later he was down on one knee and I just said yes. It wasn't actually like a proper wedding it happened so fast. It was in a registry office, I didn't even wear a proper wedding dress. Anyway, I pretended to have my period on our wedding night but that excuse will only hold up for so long so a week later I told him, that I was gay and within another week we were divorced." I sighed taking a breath.

She just looked at me for a minute, furrowing her eyebrows as she stood at the counter. "Fucking hell Emily" she sighed, throwing her head back and taking a deep breath. "I get why you didn't tell me, we've only been on one date. But your mum just kind of threw that on me, with no explanation." she said coming over and sitting beside me.

"I was going to explain but you ran out." I said turning to face her.

"Yeah I do that."

"Do what?" I asked.

"Run from things. When things get hard or intense your almost guaranteed I'm going to walk out. It's a bad habit, I'm working on it" she half smiled.

"Look, there is something else you should probably know" I sighed.

"What is it?" she asked taking a breath like she was bracing herself for the answer.

"I really, really like you. I'm sorry you found out about Jake this way, I am. And I get that you're allowed to be mad, but if whatever this is, is over. Could you just tell me now?" I sighed.

She didn't say anything for a minute. Just looked at me, which was making me more nervous.

"I'm not mad. I was just upset that you didn't tell me yourself, then I thought, Well Naomi, you've only been on one fucking date, not exactly the best time to say you were married. This whatever this is, is not over. However if there's anything else your mum or anyone is going to throw on me like that, I'd appreciate if you told me now. I'm only new to all this, so I don't know how it all works yet. If I'm even _allowed_ to mad about stuff, I'm still figuring it out" she smiled.

"There's nothing else_ like_ _that. _Clearly there's things you don't know about me, but nothing that anyone is going to just throw on you. You're allowed to be mad about stuff I tell you and if you are just tell me. Don't run off or keep it in." I smiled.

* * *

** (Naomi's POV - The next day)**

I'm taking Emily on a date later and I still haven't decided what to do. I don't want to do something real obvious like dinner and a movie or something. The again I'm not sure exactly what she likes to do, what if I take her somewhere and she hates it? _Crap, I haven't thought this through enough._ I texted Cook to see if there was anything happening around town and there was. He said there's a carnival on and You Love Her Coz She's Dead are playing an underground gig later. I knew Emily liked them because I seen a CD in her apartment, Cook said Katie had texted him to go so Emily clearly knew they were playing but she didn't want to cancel the date.

I could bring her to the carnival first and then go meet up with everyone for the gig. Maybe we're a bit old for a carnival? Although carnivals are fun, or maybe I'm just immature. No everyone likes carnivals right?_ Shit_, I should have asked her what kind of stuff she likes to do. No carnival then gig it is. I texted her and told her to dress comfortable and warm because it was pretty cold out, at least it wasn't raining. Then again knowing my luck it will piss rain as soon as we leave.

I drove over to her apartment at 5 to 6, Cook had just texted me where the gig was and according to my phone it was in the middle of a field? Which didn't seem right since it was an underground gig but he said just to walk to the point on my gps and I would know where to go. There was no lights on in Emily's apartment by the looks of it. Maybe she was kept late at work. I went in and walked up the stairs. I was nearly at her door when I got a text off her. _Shit, she's cancelling._ "Naomi, running a little late. Emergency at work, involving a guy with a chainsaw..You don't want to know. Anyway, spare key under my mat, let yourself in! x" I laughed as I red the text.

Leaving a spare key under you mat isn't very safe. I'll have to remember to tell her to put it somewhere else, anyone that wanted to break in is going to check under the mat first. I let myself in and sat on the couch pulling out my phone to call Cook.

"Alright Blondie! What's happening?" He shouted into the phone.

"Jesus Cook I'm right here! Anyway, about this gig. Why am I going to a field?" I asked.

"Once you get to the field you'll see a thing with two doors that pull out. Just go in there, it's pretty low key so you should just see us all once you're in" he said.

"Right thanks!" I said as Emily came in the door. "Have to go Cook, I'll talk to you in a bit!" I continued hanging up.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I'll be five minutes" Emily smiled as she ran into her room.

She came back out in a pair of skinny jeans, a loose sleeveless top that cut down low on the inside of her arms showing her black bra. _Fuck, she's hot! _She grabbed a coat off the back of a kitchen chair and sat down beside me to put on her converse.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she tied her laces.

"To have some fun" I smiled.

We got in my car and I started to drive. She was telling me about some guy that came in with a chainsaw still stuck in his side. As disgusting as it was to hear about guts and insides I couldn't help but laugh at how excited she got telling me about the operation and how she got to do some new technique. _It was cute._ Once I pulled into the car park she turned to me with a big smile on her face.

"Oh my god, are we going to a carnival?!" she asked excitedly. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god. I wasn't sure whether you'd like it" I laughed.

"Are you kidding me? I haven't been to one in years, I used to love them!" she smiled.

We got out and went inside. It was bigger than I thought it would be, more like an amusement park than anything else. We went on a few of the rides and played some games. I won her a giant panda teddy on a ball toss game, my first try and all. After going around for two hours, I stopped and got us some food from a food truck. I got a text as we sat down to eat, it was off Cook. He told me they were all there but the band wasn't on till another hour and a half.

"You ready to go? I have somewhere else for us to go." I asked when we finished eating. It was a bit of a drive to where we had to go so we needed to leave now.

"Yeah. Where are we going?" she smiled as she stood up.

"Can't say. It's a secrete." I laughed as we walked back to the car.

Took me an hour to drive to the field, well as close as I could get to it. It looked like we had about a 10minute walk up to the actual field. I parked up against a ditch and opened my door to get out. Emily looked at me confused and got out after me, once she was out I locked the car and walked around to take her hand.

"Naomi" she whispered as we walked up a lane that was surrounded by fields.

"Yeah?" I asked trying to concentrate on the map on my phone.

"Why are we in the middle of nowhere?" she whispered tightening her grip on my hand.

"Why are you whispering?" I laughed.

"Because, this is the type of place serial killers bring their victims! I bet there's an underground basement somewhere around here!" she said anxiously.

"Well if there is one somewhere around here, he'll get you first, you're smaller" I smirked. Her face dropped. "Relax I'm joking" I laughed letting go of her hand and putting my arm around her as I looked at my phone. Looked like it was this field up here. As I turned into the field she stopped walking and gripped my jacket. The fear on her face when I looked down made me laugh.

"That" she said pointing to the thing in the corner of the field "Is the type of serial killer basement I'm talking about" She whispered.

"It's exactly where we're going" I smiled talking her hand and pulling her over.

"Naomi this isn't funny. Lets just go" she said turning around, I grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Do you trust me?" I asked her trying to keep myself from laughing at how scared she looked.

"I did until you brought me here. I swear to god you better not be some sort of Ted Bundy!" she blurted.

I burst out laughing as I pulled the doors open. I stopped laughing when I couldn't hear any sort of noise. Maybe this wasn't the right place? I could see light though. I turned and pulled Emily into a kiss.

"Just in case this is the wrong place and there is some serial killer down here" I smiled as I pulled back. "Come on then" I said taking her hand and walking down the steps. The doors shut behind us making us both jump. "Never, ever again will I let you plan a date" she whispered. When we got to the bottom of the steps there was another two doors, I opened them and let out a sigh of relief thanking my lucky stars this was the right place. I pulled Emily inside, I could see Cook and the rest of them over in the corner where there was a bar set up. This looked like it was always used for gigs.

"What is this?" Emily asked when we got over to the rest of them.

"Just wait, I think you'll like it" I smiled.

There was just enough people for it not to be full, meaning everyone had space to move. Just before we had a chance to even talk to the rest of them the band came on.

"OH MY GOD!" Emily shouted over the music as she turned to me. "How did you know?" she beamed.

"Physic" I smirked. She pulled me into a deep kiss before we were both pulled down towards the stage to dance. The band was actually good, I really liked them. Easy music to get lost in! Emily looked amazing when she was dancing, She was in her own world just moving to the music.

Once the band finished everyone started to clear out. "Anyone need a lift back?" I asked everyone as we stepped out into the field.

"No, there's a pub down the road. We're going to check it out" Cook laughed. They were all pretty drunk anyway.

"Lets go then" I smiled taking Emily's hand. "I'll be sure to make sure no serial killer jumps out and gets us on the way back to the car" I laughed.

"That's not funny! You clearly haven't seen the films I've seen!" she laughed.

"Wait" I said stopping. "Did you hear that?" I asked looking around.

"What?" She asked looking scared. I had already let go of her hand when I stopped, so I moved it to her shoulder and shook her. Making her jump and scream. I burst out laughing, she didn't seem to find it as funny though.

"Too easy" I laughed.

"I could have had a fucking heart attack!" she said still trying to get her breathing back to normal when we got in the car.

"I know, I'm sorry" I smiled.

The drive home was a lot quicker because I knew where I was actually going. I pulled up outside her apartment and waited for her to get out.

"You coming up then?" she asked as she got out.

"Don't you have work early?" I asked, it was already 12, I didn't want to keep her up.

"Come on." She laughed closing the door. I got out and followed her up. She went over and put on the kettle as I sat down.

"Here" she smiled handing me a cup and sitting down beside me. "I had a great time tonight! Most fun I had in ages!" she beamed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" I smiled taking a sup of my tea and putting it down on the coffee table.

I turned back to face her and she leaned in to kiss me. "For someone who claims to have little to none experience, your a great kisser" she smiled in between kisses.

"Well, I have to be good at something" I laughed.

"Stay" she smiled as she pulled back from the kiss.

"I'd love to" I grinned pulling her back into the kiss.


	5. Jake?

**(Naomi's POV)**

I love waking up next to Emily, her hand was still in mine when I woke up. We literally lay in bed and just made out last night, I wanted to take it further I just didn't know how, or even if she wanted to. I know I'm ready though.

"What's on your mind?" Emily ask as she rubbed her eyes, I didn't realize she woke up.

"Oh, nothing." I smiled as her beeper went off. I turned and took it off the table beside me and handed it to her.

"Ughhh what time is it?" She sighed as she looked at it.

"Ermm, half 7" I smiled.

"Sorry" she sighed as she got up and pulled on her uniform. "I have to run, doing anything later?"

"Work?" I laughed.

"No, after work?" she asked.

"Nope, unless you have something in mind" I smiled.

"Come over about 9ish" she smiled as she leaned down to kiss me.

"9 it is" I smiled as I pulled her back down into a deeper kiss, that was interrupted by her beeper.

"Ughh I have to go. See you later" she sighed as she left.

Once I herd the door closing I got up and got dressed. I had to go home to get ready for work so I grabbed an apple and left. I jumped in a quick shower and got dressed when I got home. I had to hurry or I would be late for work. When I got to my office I seen a new case on my desk, must have been left there by my boss. I burst out laughing when I opened it, surely this was joke. I took the lift up to the top floor to his office.

"Ah Naomi, what can I do for you?" he smiled.

"Sorry to bother you sir, but I think you left this on my desk by mistake? I said putting the folder on front of him.

"No? Why would that be a mistake?" he asked.

"Well I made it clear when I started here I wouldn't be taking on any Polluter cases. I'm not going to defend someone who's destroying the environment."

"Well they asked for you. You don't have a choice here, if you want to keep this job I suggest you take this case." he said looking pleased with himself as he sat back in his chair. I thought about it for a minute.

"You're right sir, I don't have a choice. So, I'll have my resignation letter with you in the next half hour" I smiled as I stood up. I hated this job anyway, It was never what I actually wanted to do, and I have savings to keep me going for a few months.

I went back to my office and called in Gill. I told her I'd quite and asked her to get my letter to his office in the next half hour. She told me she would pack up my stuff and bring them over tomorrow because knowing the boss he would have security escort me out if I don't leave now. He would be fuming right now as it is because I quite before he could fire me.

I called Cook to tell him as soon as I left. He was delighted I quit, He said it made me uptight all the time. He even told me about an opening in for a magazine that he seen online. Journalism was always what I wanted to do but I chose to be a lawyer because the money was better. I'll know to follow my heart and not my head in future. I wanted to go and tell Emily, but I wasn't sure if she would be too busy to stop and talk. I decided to go over anyway. I asked a girl at the front desk if she knew where was, she sent me to the physio ward on the fourth floor. It was packed, maybe she would be too busy. I went over to the physio desk and asked girl who was reading a chart if she knew where Emily was.

"Have you an appointment?" The girl asked, she didn't look like a nurse. Maybe an intern?

"Oh, No. I just need to see her for a minute." I smiled.

"Are you family?" She asked.

"No. Can you just tell me where she is?" I laughed.

"Well who are you to her?" She glared at me.

"I, ehh..well I don't actually know" I said, not sure who I actually was to her.

"Then I can't get her for you" She smirked.

"Is she in an operation or something?" I asked.

"No" She smiled.

"Well then why can't you get her?" I asked confused as to why she was going out of her way to be a fucking bitch.

"I just don't want to" She smirked.

"Naomi?" A voice asked behind me.

"JJ" I smiled.

"Looking for Emily? She's around here somewhere" He laughed. "Green, page will you. I'll see you later Naomi" He smiled.

"Of course " She said forcing a smile.

I stood at the desk and texted my mum to tell her, although I'm sure Cook already had. She would be pleased I left, she always hated the fact I worked for a company who defended polluters, even though I wasn't personally defending them.

"Green what is it? If you got blood samples mixed up again you're off my rota!" I heard Emily say. I turned around, _god she looked hot, I'm definitely into the nurses uniform. _

"Sorry, this one's my fault" I smiled.

"Hey baby" she smiled walking over and leaning up to place a soft kiss on my lips. The look on the girls face behind the desk made my day, she either had a thing for Emily or she had already slept with her. "Oh god is everything ok?" She asked as she pulled back, looking me over.

"No, everything's fine. Well, I eh..kind of...quit my job" I smiled.

"What? Why?" She asked shocked.

"I wasn't happy. And he wanted me to defend a polluter company, So I left." I smirked.

"Wait, I didn't know you're into the environment" She smirked raising an eyebrow.

"You have a lot to learn about me yet Fitch" I smiled.

"Clearly" She smiled. "Will I still see you tonight?" She asked.

"Of course! I just came here, because well I don't know I just wanted to see you I guess" I smiled.

"You can come here anytime you want" she grinned and pulled me down into a kiss.

"Emily!" A little kid screamed running towards us.

"Hey Jacob!" She beamed. He looked about 9, maybe 10.

"Are you ready?" he asked excitedly as he looked up at me. "You're Naomi" he stated.

"Yeah? How do you know that?" I laughed.

"Emily told me about you" he giggled.

"Yes, I'm ready. How's that arm?" Emily asked.

"Awesome!" he grinned running down the hall.

"You do physio too?" I smirked.

"I do, a lot of things" she smiled.

"I can see that" I grinned. "I'll let you go then. See you at 9 yeah?" I smiled.

"Yep" She smiled before she turned to walked down the hall.

I went home and changed out off my work clothes. I just threw on some loose jeans and a hoody before I sat down to watch TV. I must have dozed off somewhere along the line because when I woke up it was half 9 and I had two missed calls from Emily. _Shit! _I grabbed my bag and keys and drove over. As soon as I knocked at the door it opened, she had her coat on and bag in her hand.

"Sorry, I fell asleep" I sighed.

"I was just about to come over and check you were ok, I got worried when you didn't answer." She smiled.

"Sorry, that's my bad" I laughed.

"No, Its ok" She smiled as she put down her bag and shrugged out of her coat.

"What are we doing then?" I asked as I sat down and took off my coat.

"Well that depends." She said looking a little nervous.

"On?" I asked.

"How you feel about it." she half smiled as she took my hand and pulled me up.

"About what?" I asked as she pulled me over to her bedroom.

She opened the bedroom door and pulled me in. There was candles lit and more pillows on her bed than usual. Now I knew what she meant. My breath hitched when I tried to say something and before I could she interrupted me.

"Oh shit, I don't want you too feel pressured or anything. Just if you're ready, if not it's ok, we can watch a movie or something.." she panicked. I cut her off with a kiss.

"I'm ready" I gasped in between kisses.

She walked forward, not breaking the kiss. I felt my legs hit the back of the bed and I let myself fall back, pulling Emily with me. She broke the kiss to let me move back on the bed, then repositioned herself on top of me and brought her lips to my neck. I gasped when she softly sucked on my pulse point. She pulled back and placed her hands at the end of my top as she looked at me. I nodded and she pulled it off before she pulled her own off, tossing them on the floor. She had the most beautiful body I'd ever seen. She brought her lips back to mine sending what felt like jolts of electricity through my body. Her hands snaked around my back, and hesitated.

"Take it off" I smiled in between kisses.

She took it off and tossed it on the floor, Taking a breath as she pulled me up to her. "Doing ok?" she smiled.

"Great" I smirked. I was a little nervous, but not as much as I thought I would be. I felt comfortable with Emily. I wrapped my arms around her back and unhooked her bra, she dropped her arms and let it slide off. She looked nervous again. "You ok?" I smiled as I kissed her.

"Little nervous" She gasped in between kisses.

"We can stop, if you don't.."

"No" she interrupted. "I'm fine." she smiled pulling me back into a kiss.

I pushed her down so I was on top. I crashed my lips back down on hers, slowly moving them down to her neck. I felt nervous again, I wasn't sure what to do. I hesitated and she flipped me over placing her lips back to mine. She quickly moved down my neck and to my nipples, softly sucking and licking them. I moaned at how good it felt. I suddenly felt a burning sensation in between my legs. "Oh fuck" I gasped as she kissed down my stomach. She sat up, unbuttoned my jeans and quickly pulled them off, pulling hers off too. She climbed back on top of me crashing her lips back to mine, only making the burning in between my legs worse.

"You're beautiful" Emily smiled in between kisses. Before I could even reply I felt her hand snake down to my knickers causing my breath to hitch. She ran her hand over my knickers and down to exactly where I wanted her. I felt her smile. She moved her hands to the hem of my knickers and stopped for a second before pulling them off. She put her lips back to mine and pulled back.

"Are you sure you're ready?" She smiled.

"100%" I smiled.

As soon as the words left my mouth she began kissing down my body. I gasped as she pushed my legs apart and took a deep breath to relax. It wasn't long before I felt her tongue exactly where I wanted it. It felt amazing, I moaned as her tongue went deeper inside me making me wetter. She pulled back and brought her lips back to mine.

"This might feel a little uncomfortable at first, if you want me to stop just say so" She smiled as she pulled back.

I nodded and she put one finger inside me. She moved it slowly as she kissed me. It felt a little uncomfortable at first but not anymore. I moaned into her kiss and I felt her smile. "You're very wet" she whispered in between kisses. I felt her insert another finger making me grip the sheets with pleasure. She continued to kiss me as she quickened the pace of her fingers. "Oh god" I moaned as I felt my muscles tightening. I knew I was about to cum. She pulled away and replaced her fingers with her tongue again, bringing her thumb to my clit. "Fuck" I gasped. It felt fucking amazing! "Emily..I'm.." before I could even finish the sentence I came. My body writhing with pleasure.

Emily pressed her lips back to mine, both of us trying to catch our breath. "That was amazing" I said breathlessly. She ran her finger down my stomach before I turned over so I was on top of her. I felt a little more confident now that I had some idea what I was doing. "Your turn" I smiled as I crashed my lips back to hers.

* * *

I woke up next to Emily again. _I could get used to this._ Her arm was wrapped around me, we were both still naked. I smiled thinking about last night, it was amazing. I don't know why I was so nervous, I'm glad I waited though. I'm glad she was my first. I felt a kiss on my neck and her arm tighten around me.

"Morning" I smiled as I turned around.

"How you feeling?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows.

I smiled and brought my hand to her cheek "Great" I smiled before kissing her.

She let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "Good. I just wanted it to be perfect"

"It was, it was with you wasn't it" I grinned making her laugh.

"You make me happy, I've never felt that with anyone before. I like it" She smiled.

"Yeah, you make me happy too. Plus you looked super hot with and without clothes on, so that's a plus" I smirked.

She leaned in to kiss me but we were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Ughh" Emily sighed getting up and putting on over-sized tshirt and pulling on her knickers. "Back in a sec" She smiled before going out to get the door. I needed a drink anyway so I pulled on a pair of Emily's shorts and a tshirt and went out to the kitchen. Emily was standing at the door with it half open, half closed.

"You have the worst timing. What happened?" Emily asked. I couldn't see who she was talking to.

"Want tea Em?" I asked as I put on the kettle. She jumped a little and sighed as she looked back at me.

"Better make it two" She sighed as she pulled open the door. A boy stepped in, well a man I guess. He looked about 20, maybe 21.

"Oh, shit sorry you have company. Look i'll go somewhere else" He said looking at me and back to Emily.

"No you won't. You have nowhere else to go you idiot." Emily sighed as she closed the door.

I still had no idea who he was. Emily walked over and gave me an apologetic smile. "Naomi, this is Jake. Jake this is my girlfriend Naomi" Emily said, not looking at me. I was so happy at the fact she called me her girlfriend I nearly missed what she said his name was.

"Jake as in ex husband Jake?" I asked.

"That's me" He laughed.

"You never said you stayed in touch?" I said turning to Emily. I was annoyed she left that bit out. Not that I had any reason to be really, there was never anything sexual or anything between them, well not on her part anyway. But they were married. She could have told me they're still friends, I actually think the main reason I'm a little annoyed is because he's so good looking._ I really need to work on my insecurity_.

Emily took my hand, brought me into the bedroom and closed the door. "I'm sorry he just kind of, showed up. His girlfriend kicked him out and he needs a place to stay for a few nights" she sighed.

"Wait, he's staying here? Your ex husband is staying here with you?" I asked.

"Ok you're mad... It's not like there's anything between us, we're just friends. Plus I'm gay" She smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah I know you're gay, and I wouldn't be mad if he was just a friend. Emily he's an ex, isn't there some sort of line there? Whether its a boy or girl?" I asked.

"Well it's not like we ever had sex" She laughed.

"No but you obviously felt something for him, you married him. Then there's the fact he was in love with you. Enough to propose after a month"

"I can hardly tell him to leave, he has nowhere to go" She sighed.

"No, it's fine, you're right let him stay" I said as I pulled on my jeans and coat.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Going" I said as I walked back to the kitchen.

"So you're the girlfriend then?" Jake smiled as I picked up my bag.

"That's me" I sighed as I checked I had my phone and keys.

"Great in the sack that one isn't she" He winked.

My face dropped. _Did I hear him right?_ I turned to look at Emily who had just come out of the bedroom. I couldn't help but laugh at how stupid I am. She looked at me confused.

"Yeah, Emily's great in the sack" I said still looking at Emily. It took her a minute to realize what I said.

"Naomi.." She started.

"Save it Emily" I sighed as I turned and left.

Why did she lie about it? Did she think I would judge her for having sex with him? Did she lie to make the fact she was married easier to take? Answers I would have if I didn't run out. I sure as hell wasn't going to stand there like an idiot and have an argument with my girlfriend on front of him but. She called me her _girlfriend _though. I'm her girlfriend. But she lied, for no reason which makes me think she has something to hide. As soon as I got home I called Cook and told him to come over. He said he would bring breakfast too, which was good because I was starving. A half hour later there was a knock on my door.

"Took your...What do you want?" I sighed when I seen Emily at the door.

"To explain plus I brought breakfast. Cook called" she smiled.

"Emily, you lied to my face. For no reason!" I half shouted as she walked in.

"No, I didn't. I haven't lied to you Naomi. He was joking, you just have to know how to take him" she said as she got plates from the press.

"He was joking when he said great in the sack isn't she?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's just his stupid sense of humor. I swear to you Naoms I didn't sleep with him. It never went further than kissing. I have no reason to lie to you about it, I would have just told you if I did." She said as she walked over to where I was standing. "I promise you, I didn't lie to you" she smiled as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"So he was joking?" I asked.

"Yes, you just have to know how to take him. Anyway I told him he has to go after he has a sleep" She half smiled.

"No, you should let him stay" I sighed.

"No you were right. He's still an ex regardless of my sexuality. I wouldn't want an ex of yours staying here with you"

"No really its ok" I said looking at her "He's your friend. I over reacted as usual, I'll work on my insecurity" I smiled.

"Really? You're not just saying it's ok, when you're really still mad?" She asked.

"No, I really think its ok" I laughed.

"You have no reason to be insecure about anything by the way, I'm not going anywhere babe. I promise" She smiled as she leaned up to kiss me.

We sat and ate breakfast as she told me about Jake, he was still a good friend of hers, they just don't see each other much. He's here because his girlfriend kicked him out for cheating on her. Which means he's a prick in my book, but he's Emily's friend so I'll have to try get on with him. After we ate Emily left to go tell Jake he could stay then she was going to come back over later and we we're going to go out with everyone.

I seriously need to work on my personal issues, I run from everything, I'm overly insecure and I have some trust issues. I think it might be about time I get my shit together!

(Little random and the sex scene was shit but I wanted it to be a little awkward and realistic for her first time. So they will get better. Don't forget to leave a review!)


	6. Cody!

**(Emily's POV - Gina's Party) **

"What if she doesn't like me?" I sigh as we walk up to the front door.

"Emily, she already likes you babe" Naomi reassures me as she opens the door.

There's more people than I thought there would be and the house is bigger than it looks. I can't help but smile at the baby picture of Naomi in the hall, it's so cute. There seems to be a couple of Irish accents, must be Kieran's family. Naomi told me on the way he was Irish and not to take him too seriously, he has a strange sense of humor.

"Hi mum" Naomi smiled as we walked into the kitchen.

"Hi love!" Gina beamed. "Emily! I'm glad you came" she smiled as she pulled me into a hug.

"Of course. Its lovely to see you again" I smiled.

After talking to us for a couple of minutes she excused herself to go outside. Naomi introduced me around to her family, they're all so nice. When we got to Kieran I instantly knew what she meant by his sense of humor, he was funny though, I like him. Her cousin Shauna was a little weird, or if I'm being honest bitchy. She wanted to know how it was possible for me to advance through medical school and have the job I have when she was still an intern. Really I think the answer to that one was pretty obvious, I'm just smarter than she is. Naomi could clearly see I was getting frustrated and bitchier by the minute so she pulled me out of the sitting room.

"I'm not even going to apologize for that. She pretty much called me stupid, even though shes the one who's the intern" I sighed. She just laughed.

"Would you like to see my bedroom?" She smiled.

"I would love to" I smirked.

The back wall by her bedroom door on the landing had loads of pictures of Naomi on a notice board. She was so cute, and by god at 16 she looked just as beautiful as she does now. I still find it hard to believe I'm her first girlfriend. There were a few pictures of her with Cook, they looked so happy, exactly like they do now when they're together. There was on picture in particular of her on his back in a field, they looked about 15 or 16, both had cheeky grins on their faces. They looked like those childhood sweethearts that end up getting married.

"That was the day I told him I was gay" She smiled pointing to the picture I was looking at. "A load of us were off camping and the stress and pressure of keeping it to myself had been getting to me. I went off by myself and when he came to find me I just blurted it out. He just smiled and told me he knew, his exact words were 'how could any straight girl resist this?' then he told me not to be worrying about it and when I was ready to talk about it he would be there. And he's been there ever since, putting up with all my shit" She smiled.

"He has the patience of a saint that boy, putting up with you all these years" Gina said behind us making us both jump.

"Jesus mum!" Naomi said pulling her hand to her chest.

"Sorry, I was just grabbing some blankets for people who are staying" She laughed as she turned to go back downstairs.

Naomi opened her bedroom door and motioned for me to go in. It looked exactly like I expected it to. A little random yet stylish at the same time. There was a book shelf bursting with books in the corner. I didn't even know she liked to read. I scanned through the books and seen one of my favorites.

"The catcher in the rye?" I smiled as I took it from the shelf.

"One of my favorites" She beamed.

"Mine too! I didn't even know you like to read?" I said sitting next to her on the bed.

"I used to. They were an escape for me, I read when I was stressed or there was something wrong but when I started college and then work I couldn't really find the time." She sighed.

"Well you should make time, especially if its something that helps you" I smiled taking her hand in mine.

"Are you ready to go?" She smiled.

"Sure. I told Jake I would give him a hand looking at apartments online anyway" I said standing up. Naomi and Jake have been getting on great since we all went out together the other night, which made me very happy.

We went back down and said our goodbye's before we left. She asked me if I wanted to go over to hers tomorrow to watch a movie or something, which of course I said yes to. I'd spend every waking minute with her if I could. I was falling for her very, very fast. It scared me, I never felt this way before with anyone and I wasn't exactly sure what to do about it. I know I'm in love with her, I have been since I first met her. That I'm 100% sure off, but if I tell her and she doesn't feel the same it'll all be ruined.

"So, tomorrow about 8?" She asked as she pulled up at my apartment.

"8 it is" I smiled leaning in to give her a kiss. I moaned as she sucked on my bottom lip as I pulled back. "Watch it Campbell" I warned as she threw me a cheeky grin.

* * *

"Hey baby" Naomi smiled as she opened the door. She seemed overly happy.

"Hey, What has you so happy?" I laughed.

"Well, I kind of went for an interview today" She said as she put on the kettle.

"Really? That's great! Where was it for?" I asked.

"Go Green. They're looking for a writer for their website" She beamed.

"And it went well then?" I asked.

"Not to sure? Do you think them offering me the job there and then means it went well?" She smiled.

"That's fucking great babe!" I said walking over and pulling her into a kiss.

"They said with my law experience and the marks from my journalism course I would be a great addition" She smiled. "And I get to work from here most of the time" she continued.

"That's awesome! I'm really proud of you!" I beamed.

We lay together on the couch as we watched Crazy. Stupid .Love. Naomi being the big spoon as usual, not that I minded. I loved having her arms wrapped around me, it always made me feel safe. When the movie was over I turned to see Naomi was asleep.

"Naoms" I said as I gently shook her.

"Shit sorry, did I fall asleep" She said as she opened her eyes.

"Its fine. Come on lets go to bed" I smiled as I took her hand and pulled her up.

We got stripped and got into bed. Naomi turned over and I wrapped my arm around her as I ran my fingers through her hair. Her breathing steadied so I knew she was asleep. I kissed her neck and pulled her in tighter to me and whispered "I love you". The words were out of my mouth before I could even try to stop them. At least she's asleep.

**(Naomi's POV)**

Did I just hear that right? Did Emily just say I love you? I turned on my side to face her and propped myself up on my elbow. Her face dropped, she must have thought I was asleep.

"Did you just.." I started.

"You know what, lets just imagine I said nothing and go to sleep" She interrupted as she turned over so her back was to me.

"Emily" I sighed. "Look at me". She wouldn't look at me or answer me so I moved up and placed a kiss on her cheek before returning to where I was. "You know, I don't know if you meant it or not but you should know...I love you too" I whispered the last part in her ear.

"You love me?" She asked as she turned to face me.

"Yes Emily Fitch, I am in love with you" I beamed, catching a tear that escaped her eye as I pulled her into kiss. She pulled back and looked at me as she furrowed her eyebrows. "You don't believe me?" I asked.

"No, it's not that. I just don't know why? All the girls I've been with, Jake.."

"Emily" I interrupted. "I don't care about all that, that's the past. I love you because of who you are _now_. Plus you know I suck at lying so you know I'm telling the truth. It should be me having a hard time believing you, you could have anyone, man or woman yet here you are with me." I smiled.

"I'm here with you because I've never met anyone like you before, I've never met anyone who makes me feel this way. And now that you told me you love me, your stuck with me because I'm not letting you go now" She smiled.

"Good, because I wasn't planning on going anywhere" I smirked as I pulled her into a deep kiss. Things quickly got heated so it wasn't long before she was straddling me.

"Ughhh!" she sighed as we were interrupted by her beeper. "This job is worse than having kids" she said as she reached over and pulled her beeper from the bedside table. "It's JJ?" She said as she read the beeper. She reached over, grabbed her phone and called JJ. "JJ what is it? It's my day off...Wait what?...That's not possible...Well run the blood again...JJ he wasn't in the foster system...No he wasn't they told me there was a family...What am I supposed to do?...I'm in Naomi's...No I haven't yet, I didn't exactly think there was rush...Well why do they want me in?...Fine."

I wasn't exactly sure what the conversation was about but she did mention foster system so I was hoping she was talking about a dog and not a child. Emily hung up the phone and moved herself off me as I sat up.

"Everything ok?" I asked. She was fidgeting with her ring so I knew she was nervous about something.

"Eh, not exactly" She said refusing to look at me.

"Well what is it?" I was getting nervous myself now.

"I'm scared to tell you" She sighed as she looked up.

"Why? You can tell me anything you know that right" I smiled trying to reassure her.

"It's going to change how you feel about me" She said, she was shaking a little.

"Emily what is it?" I asked taking her hand.

"I need you to promise not to walk out until I explain"

"Ok, I promise" I said taking her hand. I had a feeling what was coming.

She took a deep breath. "I had a kid, three years ago" she sighed.

Yep that's exactly what I thought was coming. I didn't know what to say, and I didn't want to look at her either, she was good a reading my face.

"It was right after Jake. I done a favour for a friend, well we were sort of helping each other. He was still a virgin and I needed to know for sure that I didn't like being with boys. Long story short the condom must ripped and he was killed in a car crash before I could tell him. I couldn't keep the baby by myself, I had college and no idea how to look after myself let alone a baby so I gave him up for a adoption. They promised me they had a good family for him. But JJ just said there was kid taken in who was found wandering the streets and his blood sample was a match for mine. He said the kid is registered in the foster system and has been bouncing around homes since I had him. The adoption agency want me to go into the hospital" she said, I looked up and seen tears in her eyes. She was shaking even more than she had been before she started talking.

I leaned forward and pulled her into a hug. I couldn't think of anything else to do, and I wasn't sure what to say yet. What am I supposed to say? After a minute of quickly thinking it through my head, I decided to break the silence.

"Do you want me to go with you?" I asked.

"What?" She asked pulling back from the hug looking confused.

"Do you want me to go with you? I'm driving you anyway, you're not driving like that. But do you want me to go in with you?" I asked.

"Wait. You're willing to come with me? I just told you I had a kid, you didn't know about" She said a little shocked.

"Yeah I heard you perfectly clear. But right now there's a little boy sitting in the hospital who I'm sure is very confused and scared, so right now that's what has to be sorted" I said as I got out of bed to change into clothes. Emily got up and wrapped her arms around me tightly.

"I'd really like it if you came with me"

"Lets go then" I said as she went to put on her jeans and tshirt.

**(Emily's POV)**

The car ride seemed to take forever, and I felt sick with my nerves. I wasn't even sure what I was more nervous about, Naomi or what the adoption agency wanted me for. Once we pulled up at the hospital Naomi got out, without saying a word. I got out and walked over to where she was waiting for me. She looked down and gave me a reassuring smile as she took my hand. I instantly felt a lot less nervous. When we got up to the ward JJ had told me to go to I stopped walking.

"What is it?" Naomi asked.

"I don't want to see him" I said nervously. I felt sick. I had never seen him, not even when he was born. The nurses just took him off.

"You don't have to. Lets just go see what they want, I can go in ahead to get JJ" She smiled. I just nodded.

Naomi came back followed by a woman.

"Hi. Emily isn't it?" She smiled.

"Eh, yeah" I nodded.

"Well the reason we called you in is because Cody has been found wandering the street alone. He's been out by himself for four hours." she said looking at her clip board.

"What has that got to do with me?" I asked.

"Well his foster family has failed to care for him and we think he should be placed back in your care. You're older now and have a stable job. It seems to be the best option for him" She smiled.

"I'm sorry what? I'm still figuring out how to look after myself. I'm not fit to look after a child" I said shocked it was even suggested.

"He can be placed back in the system if you don't want to, however he hasn't been in a stable loving environment since he left this hospital and we think he is best suited with you."

"Hang on a minute. I was promised there was a family waiting on him when I signed the papers! So I'd like to know how the fuck he has been bouncing around homes!" I shouted.

"Emily" Naomi warned as she took my hand.

"The family changed their mind last minute" The woman sighed.

"And why wasn't I informed of this?" I asked trying to keep my voice down.

"You had already signed the papers so by law he had to be placed in the foster system" She said.

"I'm not ready for this. I can't take on the responsibility of having a child depend on me" I sighed.

"He's able to walk, run and his speech is excellent for his age. He's very very bright. Would you like to meet him?" She asked.

"I don't wan.." I started when someone hit off my leg. I looked down to see a little boy with brown hair and brown eye's smiling up at me. "Oh god" I whispered when I realized he looked exactly like me.

"Sorry" he smiled as he ran back into the ward, he was playing with other kids.

I looked up at Naomi and for once I couldn't read her face. "That was Cody" The woman smiled.

"I didn't want to see him!" I shouted. I knew if I seen him, I would want to know him and now that I seen him I did. How can I just turn my back on him now that I know he needs me.

"You're not obligated to take him Emily. You can go home if you don't want to take him but I need you to resign these papers." She sighed.

"I need a minute" I sighed and she turned and walked off.

Naomi turned to walk off too but I grabbed her hand. "No wait" I said.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I need you to tell me what it would mean for us if I took him home. Would we be over?" I asked, terrified of what the answer is most likely to be.

"Can I have a minute?" She asked. I nodded and she walked down the corridor. I looked into the room where he was playing. I want to take him home, I'll have no idea what I'm doing but now that I've seen him I want to try. I can't be any worse than some of the homes he's been to right? _Shit, no what if I am._ The only time I deal with kids is here in work, but I don't have to bring them home and look after them.

"Emily" Naomi sighed as she came back. "We wont be over. That's your son in there and if he had of been living with you when we met, it wouldn't have made me feel any different towards you. So I don't see why it should make a difference now" She smiled.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really. He's gorgeous by the way. Just like you" She smiled. I moved forward and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you, you know that" I beamed.

"I know, I love you too." She smirked.

The woman came back after a few minutes, who informed me her name was Janice. I told her I wanted to take him home and once I signed the papers she brought him out to meet me. He really was beautiful. He had my eye's and smile, but he had his dad's nose. He could hold a conversation really well too for his age, then again maybe all three year old's could. I wasn't sure who to tell him I was, do I tell him I'm his real mum? or do I just say I'm Emily? Before I even had the chance Janice told him I was him mum. He looked at me confused for a few seconds before a smile broke out on his face and he jumped forward to hug me.

We got a car seat from the hospital and strapped him into Naomi's car. I would have to find another apartment now, mine only had one room and Jake was still on my couch. I considered texting mum and Katie but decided I would wait till tomorrow. Naomi was talking to Cody about some sort of race cars on the drive back. I couldn't help but smile. I lifted him out of the car when we pulled up and I couldn't help but feel over whelmed when he wrapped his arms around my neck. Naomi came up with me to get Jake, she said he could stay at hers while he was looking for a place. _What would I do without her?  
_

Jake was shocked when we came up. I had never actually told him about being pregnant or anything so Naomi said she would explain to him later. It was late so I helped Cody into his pajamas Janice gave me and put him into my bed. I would have to go look for a new place to live tomorrow and go shopping to get stuff for Cody. Then I would have to tell my parents what happened or maybe I would leave that for a few days?.

I woke up when I heard my bedroom door opening. He looked adorable, still half asleep as he walked out of my room.

"Hey buddy" I smiled as I sat up. "You hungry?" I asked.

He just nodded as he sat up on the couch and stretched. "Do you want some toast?" I asked. I didn't have any cereal he would eat.

"Yes please" he smiled. I put on some cartoons before I got up and walked over to the kitchen. I made his toast and gave it to him, as I walked into my room to get dressed. When I came back out he was finished eating so I brought over the set of clothes Janice gave me for him and helped him put them on.

"So I have a few things to do today. Don't mind coming do you?" I asked. Then I realized I just asked a three year old if he minded coming when he didn't actually have a choice.

"No. Umm what do I call you?" He asked as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Oh. Whatever you like. You can call me mum or Emily. It's up to you" I smiled.

"Mum" He smiled. I couldn't help but smile at that.

I looked online to look at a few places close by before we left. I found a perfect one. It was a loft so it was big and it was within my budget. I couldn't go to view it until four so I took Cody to the store to get some clothes and stuff first. He said he didn't like runners so I got him some converse and vans. Then I realized he would need a bed and stuff too, so I went and paid for that stuff in the shop and they said I could call to tell them where to deliver it to. I took him for a haircut after that and by the time he was done it was time to go look at the apartment.

It was perfect. Two bedrooms a big kitchen space, big sitting room space and the bathroom had a bath and a shower which was even better. I asked the man how soon I could move in and he said as soon as the papers were signed and I had the deposit paid I was good to go. I got the papers signed and the deposit paid there and then. We went back to my apartment and I started packing up my stuff after I put on the tv for Cody. Once I had most of it packed away I called the furniture store and asked them could they deliver the stuff to my new place tomorrow morning.

Just after I handed Cody his dinner there was a knock on the door.

"Hey baby" Naomi smiled as I let her in.

"Hey! I got a new apartment" I smiled.

"That was quick" She laughed. "Where is it?"

"Just like five minutes away, I'm moving in tomorrow." I smiled.

"Did you get the week off?" She asked.

"Yep." I smiled. "How would you like to get to help me move in my stuff in the morning?" I smirked.

"I'd love to. Plus half off those boxes are bigger than you" She laughed. "I'll call Cook and get him to help" She smiled.

"He can't tell Katie yet" I said quickly.

"I'll make sure he keeps it zipped." She laughed as she walked over to Cody.

"Hey little man, how's it going?" She smiled.

"Good" He smiled as he ate his chicken nuggets.

"That's good. What are we watching then?" She asked.

"Cars. WOW! did you see how fast he went it was like wooosh!" he said excitedly. Causing me and Naomi to laugh.

I was making tea when I felt Naomi's arms around my waist. "You're doing great, you know" She said as she placed a kiss on my neck.

"He likes you" I smiled turning around to face her.

"Well I do tend to get on better with kids than adults. Might be something to do with me being immature" She smirked as she kissed me.

**(Ok so its not a very realistic situation. But this is a fictional story after all. Dont forget to review.)**


	7. He called you mom

**(Emilys POV - One Month Later)**

I woke up to Cody running in and jumping on me. Things were easier now, we knew each other better. I felt this love for him, this connection that I never felt for anyone or anything. My mum said it's the feeling all parents have towards their kids although clearly she didn't have it for me, I'd never put Cody through what she put me through when I came out.

"Hey buddy" I said sitting up and pulling him into a hug.

"Naomi's here!" He beamed. "She's making me pancakes...Oh, I wasn't supposed to tell you" He frowned.

"Well you go tell her she better be making me some then!" I laughed as he jumped off me and ran out of my bedroom.

I got out of bed and put on my uniform for work. I walked out to the kitchen to see Cody sitting on the counter mixing the pancake mix as Naomi held the bowl. She was great with him and he loved her. He hasn't asked any questions about us yet though, so we haven't said anything. He's seen us kiss and he knows she stays over in my bed but he hasn't said anything. We decided we would wait until he asked.

"Hope there's enough in there for me" I smiled as I walked over to them.

"No, smelly people don't get any" Naomi smirked making Cody laugh.

"Then you can't have any either" I laughed.

"Look's about done. Why don't you go watch cartoons while I finish up" Naomi said as she lifted Cody off the counter. He ran over and dived onto the couch. "That uniform does it for me every single time" Naomi smirked as she pulled me into a kiss.

"Behave you" I smiled as I pulled back.

"Yes mom" She said sarcastically as she turned back to make the pancakes.

I went into my room to put on my runners and the into Codys room to get his clothes.

"Cody, come her for a sec" I shouted through his door. He was in within two seconds.

"How fast was that!" He said excitedly.

"Super fast!" I smiled. "Come here till I get you dressed then you can have your pancakes."

After he was dressed we went out and sat at the table as Naomi gave us our pancakes. She was taking him to creche this morning because I was in work too early. When Cody was finished he jumped up and went back to watch tv.

"Oh, Cook wanted to know could he take him to the park after creche, something about promising to show him a football trick?" Naomi laughed.

"Yeah sure, just make sure he has a jacket on." I smiled.

"Wanna watch a movie or something later when he goes to bed? I haven't had you to myself in ages" Naomi asked.

"I'd love to. I know babe I'm sorry" I sighed.

"No it's not your fault" She laughed "I just miss you, that's all" She smiled.

"I know, I miss you too" I smiled as I stood up and walked over to where she was sitting. "I'll make it up to you" I smirked as I leaned down to give her a kiss. "Now I do have to go, so I'll see you later. He'll put up a fight about the jacket just make sure he puts it on" I smiled as I grabbed my keys. I walked over to where Cody was and gave him a kiss. "I'll see you later bud. Be good for Naomi and that means putting on your jacket ok?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ok" He sighed.

**(Naomi's POV)**

"Ok mister we have to go now or you'll be late" I said to Cody as I grabbed my keys. "Hands out" I smiled as I held up the jacket.

"But I don't want it" He whined, keeping his arms tightly by his side.

"Guess you can't go to play football with Cook later then. Your mum said you can only go if you wear a jacket" I smiled. His face lit up at the mention of Cook.

"Ok!" He beamed as he shrugged into the jacket.

After I dropped him off a creche I went home to get some work done. I loved my job now, I got to write about things I actually care about and I got to do it from home unless they needed me to go in for something. Once I sent in my piece I left to go pick up Cody. Cook wouldn't be here till 4 so I had a few hours with him.

"Hey, have fun?" I asked when he ran out and jumped into my arms.

"I made a picture" He smiled.

"Oh yeah. Let me see then" I smiled as I strapped him into the car. He handed me the picture, It had my family printed on the top. There were three stick people with colour scribbled over them. Then over them it had Mum, Cody and Mom and By Cody was written down the bottom which was all obviously written by the teacher. "Hey Cody, how come you drew your mum twice?" I asked as I got into the driver seat.

"No, that's you silly" he smiled. I didn't know what to say, or if I should even say anything. "Can we go show mum?" he asked. I was more than grateful he asked that question. I wanted to see Emily now too.

"We sure can" I smiled as I handed him back his picture.

I carried him into the hospital and asked at the desk where Dr. Fitch was. They told us to go up the the fifth floor and she should be around one of the wards. She was standing at the desk reading a chart when we got out of the lift. I put Cody down and he sprinted towards her.

"Hey baby!" Emily beamed as she picked him up. "What are you doing here?" She asked confused as she looked him over to check he was ok.

"I made you a picture" He smiled as he handed it to her. She put him down to have a look, she looked just as confused as I did when she opened it up.

"Wow it's lovely" She smiled. "Why did you draw me twice?" She asked.

"One is Naomi silly." He laughed like she was stupid.

"Oh" She said shocked as she looked up at me. I just shrugged.

"We need you in ward three" A doctor said to Emily.

"Yeah eh one minute" Emily said to the doctor as he walked away.

"Ok buddy, your mum had to get back to work" I said to Cody.

"We can eh talk about this later yeah?" Emily asked as she leaned up to give me a kiss.

"Sure" I smiled.

"I'll see you later bud." Emily said as she leaned down to give him a kiss.

I took Cody back to Emily's and made him dinner before Cook came. After he ate I changed him into his football kit and put a hoody on him, after having a five minute argument about it. I was nearly going to let him go without the hoody but Emily would kill me. Cook came and took him off so I tidied around a bit and sat down to watch tv. I was only sitting about five minutes when the door opened.

"Your back like five hours early?" I said confused as Emily came in.

"Yeah I got off early. I was freaking out about that picture." She said as she threw her doctors coat over the chair.

"He hasn't said anything since" I smiled.

"Yeah but he clearly has questions or something. He said you were his mum" She said starting to go into panic mode.

"Emily, its fine. It's only because I'm around him so much" I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Yeah but what do we tell him?" She asked leaning her head on my chest.

"We tell him I'm your girlfriend"

"How is he supposed to understand that?" She asked.

"He must understand something if he said he has two mums. He musn't find it weird?" I said trying to reassure her.

"Yeah you're right. What do we say without confusing him too much?" She asked.

"We can just tell him I'm your girlfriend and that even though some girls like boys, some girls like other girls? I don't exactly know?" I laughed.

"No that's good. What would I do without you?" She said as she tightened her grip around me.

I could hear Cody and Cook laughing as they came up the hall. Emily had gone into her room to change into pajamas.

"Naomi I had so much fun! I went super fast after the ball" He said excitedly as he came in and ran over to jump on my lap.

"He's too fast! I could barely keep up!" Cook laughed. "Look I gotta run Katie's waiting. I'll see you later kid yeah" Cook smiled as he left. He was great with Cody, this was a side to Cook I never seen before.

"When's mum home?" Cody asked as he tried to pull off his hoody.

"She's already here" I smiled as I pulled it over his head. He jumped off my lap and ran straight into her room. He was telling her about the park when she carried him out of the room. She came and sat down beside me and he stayed on her lap.

"We have to talk to you about something" Emily said.

"I didn't do it!" He said quickly making me laugh.

"No your not in trouble" I smiled.

"Its about me and Naomi. How come you called her your mom?" Emily asked.

"She kisses you and sleeps in your bed and plays with me?" He said with a confused look. Emily looked lost for words.

"Does any of your friends have two moms?" I asked.

"J-Jam-Jamie" He said trying to say the name right.

"Oh?" Emily said.

"Will you be sleeping here forever now?" He asked looking over at me.

"Oh eh... I don't know bud" I smiled.

"Can I watch ninja turtles now?" He asked.

"Eh, sure" Emily said still looking confused as she stood up and walked over to the kitchen counter. I followed her. "He doesn't seem to be bothered?" Emily said furrowing her eyebrows.

"Emily he's three. He hasn't had a family before so he doesn't see you being with a girl as an issue. Plus his friend has two moms" I smiled.

"Yeah, you're right" She smiled. "So are you going to answer his question then?" She asked.

"What question?" I asked.

"Will you be sleeping here forever now?" She smirked.

"Is that your way of asking me to move in?" I laughed.

"Yeah but if you need to be persuaded" She smiled as she started to kiss my neck.

"I would love to move in" I grinned.

"Really?" She beamed.

"Yeah really" I laughed as I pulled her into a kiss. "Hey Cody, you don't know any strong boys that could help me with some boxes tomorrow do you?" I shouted over. He jumped off the couch and ran over to us.

"Me!" He smiled.

"Let me see your muscles first" I grinned. He lifted his arm and made his hand into a fist. "Wow! ok you have the job" I laughed.

After Emily Put him to bed she quietly crept out of his room and pulled over his door.

"You took fucking ages" I laughed.

"I had to read the same book like 5 times" She laughed. "He is asleep now though" She smirked as she straddled me.

"You mean I finally have you to myself?" I said pretending to be shocked as I wrapped my arms around her hips.

"Yep, I'm all yours" She smiled as she kissed me.

The kisses were quickly getting deeper. She was grinding herself against me as she moved her lips to my neck. I quickly stood up and carried her to the bedroom as she continued to kiss me. I put her down on the bed and pulled off my top before positioning myself on top of her. Her hands ran over my body as I crashed my lips back to hers. Her hands quickly moved to the buttons on my jeans and she flipped me over to pull them off. "Fuck your beautiful" She gasped as she ran her eyes over my body. She crashed her lips back to mine pulling back quickly when we heard Cody crying and getting up out of bed. I grabbed the pajama shorts and vest top off the table beside me and pulled them on. Just as we were about to go in he came in the door and jumped up on the bed, tears streaming down his face.

"What's wrong baby?" Emily asked as he buried his head in her shoulder.

"I was scared" He cried. Emily pulled back the covers and let him climb in.

"Do you want to stay in here?" She asked as she kissed his head. He just nodded and rolled over to me putting his head on my chest and cuddling into me. I wrapped my arm around him as I lay down. Emily smiled as she lay down beside him and put her arm over the both of us. I never even thought about having kids really, especially not at 22. But right now, this all feels right with Emily and Cody, he might not be mine but it feels like he is. And as for Emily, I love her and I know she's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with.

I woke up to a knock on the door. I looked at the time it was 4.30am. Emily and Cody were fast asleep, I gently moved Cody off me and went to see who it was.

"James?" I said when I opened the door. "Its 4.30"

"I know sorry. I was staying in my girlfriends, long story short her dad came in when I was fucking her and kicked me out. I can't go home because mum thinks I'm at Gordons" He sighed.

"Fine, you can stay in Cody's room. He's in our bed." I said letting him in. "I'm going back to bed. Don't make any noise" I sighed as I walked back to bed.

* * *

"Mom wake up" I heard Cody say.

"Em, get up" I sighed refusing to open my eyes.

"Actually I think he's talking to you" Emily laughed.

"Oh?" I said as I opened my eyes. Cody was sitting up smiling at me. "Morning buddy" I smiled. Emily was propped up on her elbow behind him. "Want breakfast?" I asked him. He nodded and jumped down off the bed. "I'll be out in a minute" I shouted after him.

"He called you mom" Emily smiled.

"Yeah..he did" I laughed.

"Do you mind?" She asked.

"Not one bit" I smiled as I leaned over and kissed her.

We both sat up when we heard Cody scream, before we could even get up he was back in our room on the bed.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Someone in my bed" He said breathlessly.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Oh, that's just your uncle James" I laughed.

"Why is James in his bed?" Emily asked as I got out of bed and let Cody jump on my back.

"Can't say when there's little ears around" I laughed as I carried Cody out to the kitchen to give him his breakfast.

Me and Cody was sitting at the table eating when Emily went into James. We could hear her shouting at him for being in her words 'a complete and utter fucking idiot'. If I could hear it all so could Cody. I was going to call Emily but I knew she wouldn't come out.

"Hey Cody, call mum" I smiled.

"Muuummmmmm!" He shouted as he took another mouth full of cereal.

"Yeah?" She asked sticking her head around the door.

"Language Em" I said raising an eyebrow and nodding towards Cody. She came out and walked over to us.

"Sorry babe" She said as she leaned down to kiss me. James came walking out in a huff because he got in trouble.

"James I think the lesson you should have learned from all this is not to get caught next time" I said seriously. Emily hit me in the arm.

"And on that note I'm off. See you later" James said as he left.

Cody jumped down off the chair when he was finished eating and went into his room to play with his cars. Emily came over and sat down facing me on my lap. She pulled me into a deep kiss, that literally took my breath away.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"I'm just happy" She smiled.

"Yeah, I'm happy too" I said as I kissed her.

"I'm sorry about last night" She sighed.

"It's fine. All comes with having a kid" I laughed

"I know but its not fair on you. Must have been two or three weeks since we had sex" She said as she kissed my neck making me moan.

"Well unless you want me to rip your clothes off right here I'd advise you to stop" I smiled. "It's fine really, don't worry about it" I said as I pulled her into a kiss.

"I could kiss you all day" She said in between kisses.

"Muuum!" James shouted as he came over to us and handed Emily her beeper.

"Ugghh!" She sighed. "I have to go" She said giving me one last kiss before getting off me.

"So, you still up for helping me and Cook with some boxes?" I asked Cody as I picked him up.

"Yeah!" He beamed as I carried him into his room to get dressed.

"Good, because we need somebody super strong to carry the heavy stuff" I smiled.


	8. Well we were friends with benefits

**(Naomi's POV - A few days later)**

"Oh here's an idea. We skip the dinner and go somewhere fun" I said hopefully in the car on the way over to The Fitche's.

"Yeah!" Cody shouted from the back.

"Will you two stop. Were going to your nan's for dinner." Emily said seriously. "I don't know who's worse, You or him?" She sighed.

"Sorry" I said throwing her a cheeky smile.

"It'll be fine. Its not even a proper dinner, it's more of a party for their anniversary" She smiled.

"I don't like this thing" Cody said. I looked back to see him pulling at his tie.

"But you look so cute" I smiled. He made a face at me. "Ok, just leave it until we get in then I'll take it off" I smiled. He looked so cute. He had little skinny jeans on, white converse, a white shirt, black waistcoat and a tie.

"Ok" He sighed.

"You give in too easy" Emily laughed.

"How can I not? Have you seen his face?" I laughed.

We pulled up at the house. It was packed, there was even loads of people out in the garden. I got out and lifted Cody out of his seat. I went to put him down but he clung to my neck, he gets shy around groups of people. I waited for Emily to get the present from the back of the car before going in. A few of Emily's cousins stopped us in the garden to see Cody, he was shy at first but after a few minutes he was talking away. We went inside and seen Jenna in the sitting room talking. Emily went over and gave her the present.

"Cody!" Jenna smiled. "How's my favorite boy?" She said holding out her arms. I couldn't help but smile when he wouldn't go to her.

"He's shy" Emily smiled.

"With me?" Jenna asked confused.

"No because there's so many people. He'll be fine in a while" Emily laughed.

I could see kids about Cody's age playing football out the back with Cook and James. I carried him out, he might play if Cook is there.

"Hey kid!" Cook said running over. "Want to play? You can be on my team!" He smiled.

"Yeah!" Cody said excitedly. I took his tie off and put him down. He ran down to Cook and gave him a high five.

I went back inside. I seen Katie, Freddie and Effy standing in the kitchen so I went over. Katie was talking about how great Cook is with kids. I could tell by the way she was talking she wanted kids and soon by the sounds of it. I could actually see Cook being ok with that, he really was great with kids. After a while of talking I went out to check on Cody. He was still running around playing football, I brought him over his drink and made him have some. I stood at the wall by the door and watched them play, it was too warm inside anyway. I felt a hand on my back and a kiss on my cheek.

"Hey" I smiled at Emily.

"Dinners ready" She smiled.

"Where is everyone going to sit?" I asked confused. There had to be at least 30 people here an the table only fit 10.

"Dad's bringing tables and chairs out here, but we have to sit inside" She laughed.

"Do we have to" I whined.

"Yes we have to. I really do think you worse than him" She laughed as she went over to get Cody and Cook.

We went in and sat down. Cody sat in between me and Emily and Cook was sat right across from me so at least I wouldn't be bored. On the bad side Jenna was right beside me. I would have got up a switched with Emily but that would have looked very obvious. Then again it's not like I hide the fact I don't like Jenna, but still. Rob brought out the food and once everyone had some we started eating. I had to laugh at Codys face when he seen the food.

"If you move it around the plate it looks like you ate some" I whispered in his ear. Clearly not quiet enough because Emily looked at me and raised her eyebrow.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"I heard that" She said looking at me and Cody.

"She didn't say anything" He smiled.

"I don't know what to do with the pair of you" She laughed.

Jenna was questioning me as usual as we ate. She wanted to know if I Cody would be calling me mom too if me and Emily stay together. She didn't know he already did or that I moved in yet. Cook was trying to interrupt but anytime he said anything she ignored it.

"Mom I need to go to the toilet" Cody said pulling at my arm. I've literally never been happier to bring him to the toilet.

"Let's go" I said standing up and picking him up off the chair.

"Did he call you mom?" Jenna said a little too loud.

"Why don't you talk to Emily while I bring him the toilet." I smiled.

When we came back down Emily and Jenna wern't there. "Where did they go?" I asked Cook as I put Cody back down on the chair.

"Out the front, you might want to go rescue her" Katie sighed.

"Be right back" I said to Cody as I went to go outside.

I could hear them shouting before I even opened the door. I didn't even want to go out, I wasn't in the mood for Jenna but I couldn't just leave Emily out there. As soon as I opened the door Jenna stopped shouting, then she seen it was me. I could tell by Emily's face she was furious.

"What's going on then?" I asked.

"I was just telling Emily I don't think he should be getting so attached to you" Jenna said.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Well who knows how long you're going to be around for?" Jenna smiled.

"Jenna, I'm not going anywhere. I love Emily and Cody like he's my own. So no matter how much you would love it if I left, I'm not going to. Not now, not ever. Now if you don't mind we're going to go back inside. Unless you would like us to leave?" I smiled.

"No, I don't want you to leave!" She said shocked that I would even suggest it. She turned and went back inside.

"You ok babe?" I asked Emily.

"She just infuriates me sometimes!" She sighed as I pulled her into a hug.

"Mum!" Cody shouted as he ran out and grabbed Emily's leg. She bent down and picked him up.

"Whats wrong?" She laughed.

"Someone pulled my cheek" He said annoyed making us both laugh. "Can I go play with Cook?" He asked.

"Only if you give me a kiss" Emily smiled. He grabbed her face and gave her a kiss before running back in the door as soon as she put him down.

"Do I get a kiss?" I smirked.

"You don't even have to ask" She smiled as she pulled me into a kiss.

We stayed another hour inside before we left to go home. Cody fell asleep in the car, so I carried him up to the apartment and Emily pulled of his shoes and jeans before pulling back his duvet so I could put him down. I was so tired, I couldn't wait to go to bed. As soon as I pulled his door shut Emily pushed me against the wall and crashed her lips to mine, knocking the tiredness right out of me. She took my hand and pulled me into the bedroom, pushing me down on the bed as she pulled off her top.

She climbed on top of me and put her lips back to mine as she opened the buttons on my blouse, pulling me up so she could get it off. I moved my hands to her the buttons on her jeans and flipped her over so I could pull them off, taking mine off too. I brought my lips to her neck as I snaked my arms around her back and unhooked her bra, pulling it off as I brought my lips back to hers. I moved my lips to her neck, sucking on her pulse point making her gasp. I slowly moved to her nipples, sucking and licking them softly making her moan. "Fucks Noams" She gasped. I kissed down her stomach, stopping as I got to her knicker line. I moved my lips back to hers as I ran my hand over the outside of her knickers, I moaned into the kiss when I felt how wet she was.

"Fuck me" She gasped.

I pulled off her knickers and put my mouth everywhere except where she wanted me to. "Naomi!" She said breathlessly. I moved my tongue to were she wanted it causing her to moan. "Oh fuck!" She gasped as she gripped the sheets. I moved my lips back to hers, replacing my tongue with my fingers. "Already?" I asked in between kisses. "You're just that good" She gasped as she smiled into the kiss. I could feel her muscles tightening around my fingers, so I quickened my pace. I could feel her body shake with pleasure under me as she came, calling out my name. I collapsed down beside her as we both tried to catch our breath. "Fucking hell Naomi, that was amazing" She gasped as she moved herself on top of me. "Your turn" She smirked before crashing her lips to mine.

I woke up with Emily lying on my chest with her arms wrapped around me. I looked over at the alarm clock, it was 7.28am, Cody would be in any minute. Right on time I heard him running out of his room, he burst in the door and dived on top of Emily waking her up.

"Hey baby" She smiled pulling him into a hug.

"Can I have waffles?" He asked.

"Ask mom, she makes them better" Emily smiled cuddling into me. He looked up at me with his big brown eyes, knowing I'm not going to say no.

"Ok, go on out and watch tv. I'll be out in a minute." I laughed. He jumped of the bed and went straight into the sitting room. "You're not getting any" I laughed.

"I need some, I hardly have the energy to sit myself up" She sighed as she kissed my arm.

"I wasn't the one who went in for round two last night..or three for that matter" I laughed.

"Didn't hear you complaining last night" She smirked as she looked up at me.

"And I'm not going to complain now, I'll take what I can get" I smiled as I kissed her.

"Moooommmm!" Cody shouted from the sitting room.

"Duty calls" I laughed as I got up.

I was just finished making the waffles when Emily came out and sat at the table. She looked really tired. "Cody, waffles" I shouted over to him as I put them on the table.

"Em, go back to bed for a while" I said as I gave her a plate of waffles.

"No, I'm fine" She smiled.

"No, you're not. It's your day off anyway just go back to bed for a while. I'll keep this one occupied" I smiled as I looked over to Cody who was shoveling a some waffles into him.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, We can watch a movie" I smiled.

"Can we watch Peter Pan?" Cody asked.

"We sure can!" I smiled.

"Thanks babe" Emily said as she stood up. She put her plate in the dishwasher and came over to give me a kiss. "I love you" She smiled.

"I love you too" I smiled.

"And I love you!" Cody shouted.

"Love you too munchkin" Emily laughed.

I put the plates away and went over to put on Peter Pan for me and Cody. He jumped up onto my lap as I sat down and cuddled into me.

**(Emily's POV)  
**

I woke up an hour later feeling fresh and full of energy. I really don't know what I would do without Naomi. I can't even imagine my life without her now, or Cody for that matter. We are a family now, a happy one at that. I walked out to the sitting room to see them both lying on the couch asleep. Naomi was lying behind Cody with her arm wrapped around him. They looked so cute. I pulled the blanket over them and went and got my phone to take a picture. I tidied around a bit, Codys toys were everywhere so I brought them back into his room. When I was done I gave Katie a call, she told me her and Cook were going to try for a baby. I was so happy for her, she always wanted a family.

I went for a shower and then got dressed. It was 2.30 by the time I was done so I decided to wake them up, if I didn't Cody wouldn't sleep tonight.

"Hey buddy" I said as I gently shook him.

"Go away" He sighed as he turned over to face Naomi.

"No you need to get up" I laughed.

I leaned down and kissed Naomi. I knew when she kissed me back she was awake. "Shit did I fall asleep?" She asked sitting up.

"You both did, and he wont get up" I laughed.

"Cody" Naomi said as she tickled him. He pushed her hand away. "Awh is someone grumpy because he was woke up?" She laughed. "Remind you of anyone Em?" She smirked.

"Shut up" I laughed.

"You're not supposed to say that" Cody said turning over to look at me.

"That's right Cody, that's bold isn't it" Naomi smiled.

"I know, sorry baby" I smiled. "Come on and I'll get you dressed"

"I'm going to jump in the shower" Naomi said she she got up. "You go get dressed for mum, good man"

After I got Cody dressed I called his friend Jamie's mum to see if he could come over to play for a while. She said she would drop him over in a half hour, so that would keep Cody happy for a while anyway. Naomi got a call after her shower to go into work and sit in on a meeting, she was there legal adviser now too so they needed her for meetings every now and then. Jamie came in as soon as Naomi left, him and Cody went straight into his room to play with his cars. I had just put some food on for them when there was a knock on the door.

"Emily Fitch!" Hannah smiled when I opened the door.

"Hannah!" I beamed as I gave her a hug. "Come in" I smiled.

"Nice place" She smiled as she came in. Hannah was one of my best friends from college, I haven't seen her in months though.

"Thanks. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just came to see you, it's been a while" She smiled.

"Yeah, I have a lot to tell you" I laughed.

"Mum, we need drinks" Cody said as he came out of his room.

"Hey, come here and say hi. This is my friend Hannah" I said as I picked him up.

"Hi" He smiled. "Can we have a drink now?" He asked turning to me.

"Sure, I'll bring them in" I said as I put him down.

"You have a kid?" Hannah asked confused. "Emily, you're gay?"

"I still am" I laughed as I walked over to get Cody and Jamie drinks. I brought them in and came back out to the kitchen to see Hannah standing at the counter.

"Well you still look hot as ever" She winked as she wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed my neck. I pulled away.

"Hannah we can't" I said as I went over and put on the kettle.

"Why not? You always were the one that got away you know" She sighed.

Me and Hannah were kind of friends with benefits in college, and we stayed good friends even after college. But when I wanted more than to be just fuck buddies she didn't want to and left to travel without even saying goodbye. I took the kids food out of the oven and put it on the table before going to get them. Hannah was telling me about her trip when Jamie's mom came to get him.

"So" She said putting her arms around my waist.

"You can't do that anymore" I said as I pulled back.

"He's not even paying attention, he's watching tv. Come on for old times sake, I know you still want me" She smirked.

"That's not it Hannah.." I was interrupted by the door opening.

Cody jumped up and ran over to Naomi, nearly knocking her to the ground when he dived on her. "Did you get me a lolly?" He asked when she picked him up.

"Sure did. Were you good today?" She asked holding up the lolly. He nodded, gave her a kiss, and took the lolly as she put him down. "Did you have fun with Jamie?" She asked him as she put down her bag, she still hadn't seen me and Hannah in the kitchen.

"Yeah" he nodded not looking from the tv. "Can we watch a movie?" he asked looking at her.

"Yeah, come on and I'll put your pajamas on first" She smiled as he ran and jumped into her arms. "Oh, hi" Naomi smiled when she seen me and Hanna in the kitchen.

"Naomi this is Hannah, my friend from college." I said as I took a sup of my tea.

"Yeah, I just came to see if Emily wanted to come out for an hour or so" Hannah said innocently.

"Go" Naomi smiled. "I'll watch this monkey, we're going to watch a movie anyway" She said as Cody nodded.

"No, it's fine. I have work tomorrow anyway" I said trying to get out if it. I know if I go out Hannah will try something.

"Just go, You're not allowed to watch the movie anyway. Isn't she not" Naomi said looking at Cody.

"Nope" He smirked.

"Go, have fun" She smiled as she kissed me.

"Oh, you're together?" Hannah asked confused.

"Mom come on!" Cody sighed. Naomi carried him into his room to get him changed.

"Did he call her mom?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah. We're together, it's serious." I said hoping she would get the picture.

"Good thing I'm not against home wrecking" She winked. "Lets go"

"Hannah I'm serious." I said as I got my coat. "Me and you are just friends"

* * *

I woke up with Cody lying in between me and Naomi. I didn't stay out too long last night, Hannah was constantly flirting with me. I would have to tell Naomi about our history in case Hannah decided to say something. Cody sat up and put his arms around me.

"You ok bud?" I asked.

"I got scared last night" He said as he buried his neck in my shoulder. "Somebody was at the door" he sighed.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I asked.

"I woke mom, she got it. It was your friend, I think she's in my bed" He sighed.

"What!" I said sitting up. "Hey, why don't you go watch tv. I'll get you breakfast in a minute" I smiled. He jumped down off the bed and ran out to the sitting room.

I moved over and put my arm around Naomi and kissed her. God only knows what Hannah said last night, hopefully it wasn't too bad if Naomi didn't wake me. Then again Cody was in our bed so she wouldn't have said anything with him there.

"Hey" Naomi said as she rubbed her eyes. "Your friend is here" She laughed.

"Did she say anything?" I asked.

"About what?" She said sitting up. She obviously didn't say anything.

"Me and Hannah have well, like..we were kind of like..friends with benefits in college" I sighed, looking at her to see her reaction.

"Well, your not friends with benefits now are you?" She asked.

"No" I laughed.

"Then its fine. Unless she still tries it on with you, in that case its not fine" She said seriously.

"Well she flirts" I sighed.

"Do you flirt back?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"No! The only person I flirt with is you" I smiled as I pulled her into a kiss. She flipped over so she was on top of me, in between my legs. "I miss morning sex" I said in between kisses. I could feel her smile.

"You and me both" She laughed.

"Mum, I'm hungry" Cody said from the bedroom door.

"Be there in a minute" I laughed. Naomi pressed her lips back to mine.

"I love you" She smiled.

"I love you too" I beamed.

**(I know where I'm going with this story, its just too soon in their relationship yet, so these chapters may be a little boring. Although Hannah is here to cause some trouble! Thanks for the reviews by the way!)**


	9. His arm, You need to see it!

**(Naomi's POV** - **A few days later) **

"Emily are you kidding me? I don't like her, its as simple as that" I said as I gave Cody his dinner.

"Can you not even pretend you like her?" Emily sighed.

"No. She tries it on with you right in front of my face. She would have a black eye right now only you said I'm not allowed hit her!"

"Ok, Ok. Just be nice" Emily said as she went to get the door.

Hannah was coming over for dinner, Emily insisted. I wanted to go to my mums but she said I had to make an effort. Really though why should I? The fucking bitch tries it on with Emily right in front of my face. She just does my head in, even her face annoys me. I sat down beside Cody at the table, Emily could sit over the other side with her. Cody was more interesting to talk to anyway.

"Hey" Hannah said as she sat down across from Cody.

"Hi" I said forcing a smile. Cody didn't even say anything, he just ran his toy car across the table.

Emily gave us our food and sat down. Hannah was banging on about her job..I think. I wasn't exactly listening. Cody was telling me about an episode of Ninja Turtles, which quite frankly I was more interested in hearing about.

"And then Donatello punched Shredder in the face!" He said excitedly.

"Wow! Did Leonardo help him?" I asked. He looked at me and nodded as he took a sup of his drink.

"Emily he is too cute! He has your gorgeous eyes and smile" Hannah smirked. I just shot Emily a look.

"So how was your lat trip?" Emily asked changing the subject.

"Great! There was this club in Spain and it reminded me of that time in the college bar when you fucked me in the toilets. Best sex ever!" She said casually.

I nearly choked on my drink. Cody gasped "That's a bold word!" He said seriously.

"Are you having a laugh?" I said to Hannah, who had that stupid fucking smirk on her face that makes me want to punch her even more.

"No, it really was a great fuck. This one is great in bed, or a toilet in this case" She said putting her hand on Emily's leg.

"Get your hand off my girlfriend" I said annoyed. She moved her hand and just smiled at me.

"Are you going to do something?" I asked Emily.

"What does fuck mean?" Cody asked looking up at me.

"You're not allowed say that, that's a very bold word ok. Actually, lets go get your pajamas on" I said standing up and picking him up.

"Am I in trouble?" He asked looking worried.

"No but if I stay here any longer I will be" I sighed and carried him into his room.

After I put his pajamas on I read him a story and went back to the kitchen once he was asleep. Hannah was still sitting at the table talking to Emily, with her hand on her leg. "You really are beautiful, I just want to kiss you" Hannah said as she moved her hand to Emily's face.

"Fuck it, I'm going to Cooks" I said as I grabbed my coat and keys.

"Naomi, wait" Emily said as she stood up. I didn't even stop I just went out the door.

I wasn't even going to Cooks, he was working tonight. I just got in the car and drove, after an hour of driving I was at the beach. I drove up on the sand and just watched the waves and listened to the radio for a while. I didn't even remember to take my phone, so I couldn't call Cook to see was he off yet. It was 11 when I looked at my watch, I'd been gone 4 hours and by the time I get back it will be 5 hours. Emily is going to kill me.

I quietly opened the door, I didn't want to wake Cody or Emily. I could hear Emily talking as soon as I opened it, She turned around to face me when I shut the door. She sighed and hung up the phone.

"Where the fuck have you been?!" She shouted at me. I'd never heard her shout before, so it kind of shocked me.

"Out, I drove to the beach" I shrugged as I took off my jacket.

"I was fucking worried sick! You said you were going to Cooks but when I called him three hours ago he said he hadn't seen you. So I called your mum and she hadn't either. Naomi don't ever fucking do that to me again, I thought something happened!" She shouted. As soon as she finished she started crying.

"Shit" I sighed. "I'm sorry" I said as I walked over and pulled her into a hug. I genuinely didn't think she would be worried, I just thought she would be mad I was gone so long.

"I called the hospital 6 times to see if you had been brought in" She said in between tears. I pulled her over to the couch and pulled her down onto my lap as I wrapped my arms tightly around her.

"I forgot my phone, I'm sorry. I didn't think" I said before I kissed her head. She sat up after a few minutes of silence to look at me. She put her hands each side of my face and leaned in to kiss me. When she pulled back I wiped her mascara with my sleeve.

"You're sitting right on front of me and my heart is still pounding" She said taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to worry you" I half smiled. She sighed and lay her head back down on my chest. "Are you ok?" I asked after a few minutes.

"I am now" She said as she sat up. "Lets go to bed" She said standing up.

We got into bed and I wrapped my arms around her. She turned over so her face was at my chest, I tightened my grip around her. It wasn't long before she was asleep. I felt really guilty about running off like that, its what I do all the time and I know I shouldn't. Anytime I'm put in a situation I don't like I leave, and I need to stop. I don't only have myself to think about anymore, I have Emily and Cody.

I woke up and Emily was exactly where she was when she went asleep. I moved back a little and kissed her.

"I love when you wake me up like that" She smiled as she opened her eyes.

"I know, that's why I done it" I smiled.

"I told Hannah she can't come back here by the way" She said as she sat up.

"You didn't have to do that" I sighed. I don't want to be the reason she doesn't see her friend.

"No I did. She goes out of her way to annoy you and I wont have her talking like that on front of Cody"

"I promise I'll try to stop running off" I half smiled.

"That's all I ask" She smiled as she leaned in to kiss me.

Cody ran in, dived on the bed and pushed us apart so he could sit in between us. "Morning baby" Emily smiled.

"I'm not a baby" He said scrunching up his face.

"You're my baby" She grinned. "But I guess you're a big boy" She laughed.

"Will I have to go away soon?" He asked.

"Away where?" I asked.

"To another house, like always" he sighed as he dropped his head.

"No, you're staying with us forever" Emily smiled.

"You sent me away last time" He sighed. He looked like he was going to cry and so did Emily.

"Your mum was just scared before because you were so small and she didn't know how to look after you but she always loved you. She just needed some help first so she knew what to do. And now that she has you back I promise you she's not going to send you anywhere again, ok?" I asked.

"Ok" He smiled as he hugged me.

"Good boy, now give your mum a kiss and go watch tv. I'll get you breakfast in a minute" I smiled.

He gave Emily a hug and kiss before jumping off the bed and running to the sitting room. "You ok?" I asked.

"I wasn't prepared for that" She sighed.

"I know, it's good he knows he's not going anywhere though." I smiled as I kissed her.

"Thanks babe...for answering him" She smiled. "Of course!" I grinned.

After we all had breakfast Emily left for work and I got Cody dressed to take him to creche. I dropped him off and went back home to do some work. I was just finished my first draft of my piece for the website when the phone rang. It was the creche saying Cody had fell off the slide and was taken to hospital. I grabbed my bag and left straight away. Once I got there I went straight to the emergency room. It was packed, and kids were screaming everywhere. I seen Cody and his teacher sitting in the corner, he was screaming crying and had a blanket over his arm.

"Hey buddy" I smiled as I knelled down on front of him. He didn't even say anything he just kept crying.

"He's in a terrible amount of pain. There's no doctors around to get him anything for it and the woman at the desk is no help!" His teacher said to me.

"Whats the blanket for?" I asked.

"So he can't see his arm. Take a look" She said as she pulled Cody into her. I gently lifted the blanket and nearly passed out. His bone from his wrist was sticking out through his hand and there was blood all over his hand and arm.

"Has a doctor seen this?" I asked.

"Yeah, they said the bleeding stopped so he's not a priority" She sighed. I had tried calling Emily on the way but her phone was off. I looked up at the desk and seen the girl from last time. Green or something. I thanked his teacher and told her she could go. I picked Cody up and carried him over to a seat closer to the desk and put him down while I went over.

"I need you to page Dr. Fitch" I said to Green.

"I can't she told me not to bother her" She smirked.

"I don't have time for this it's an emergency. Just get her!" I shouted.

"Sorry, can't" She smiled.

"If I have to pull you across this desk I will!" I half shouted.

"Fine, but its on you if I get in trouble" She said as she paged her.

Emily still wasn't down within five minutes so I went back up to the desk. "Page her again, say its an emergency" I said to Green.

"I can't just say its an emergency. She'll have my job" She sighed.

"That's her son sitting over there, who's in severe pain right now. And there's no fucking doctors around!"

"Oh. I'll page her again" She said as I went back to Cody.

I picked him up and walked up and down the room with him to try and distract him from the pain a little. It wasn't making a difference though, he was still screaming._ Where the hell is Emily! _I turned when I heard her giving out to Green.

"Emily" I said as I walked over. Her face fell when she seen Cody.

"Oh god, whats happened?" She asked.

"He fell off the slide in creche. Emily his bone is... You just need to see it" I sighed.

"Come this way" She said as she turned and walked down the hall. She was checking rooms on the way down and stopped when we got to an empty one. "Put him down on the bed in there, I'll be back in a second" She said as she walked down the corridor.

"Mums going to be back now in a sec buddy ok." I said to Cody as I put him down on the bed. Emily came back in with a needle and a tray of stuff.

"Naomi hold him down" She said as she sat on the chair beside the bed.

"What?" I asked. I'm no good for any of this stuff, I don't do well with needles or blood.

"I need you to hold him down and distract him. Now!" She said as she pulled the top of the needle. I put a hand on his chest and his legs and tried to talk to him about cars. "Done" She said as she took the needle out. He didn't seem to have felt it. Then again, he was in enough pain as it was. He stopped crying though. I looked at Emily confused. "That will knock him out so I can take a look at his arm." Emily said as she stood up to put the needle in the bin. It was only a matter of seconds before he was asleep.

Emily lifted the blanket off his arm so I turned away. "You're such a baby" She laughed.

"Are you seriously laughing right now?" I asked. "His bone is sticking out of his arm"

"I just need to snap it back into place. Wanna watch?" I could hear the smile on her face when she said that.

"No I don't wanna watch. I'm good facing the wall" I laughed.

"Well I'm going to need some help. There was a building collapse this morning in town so most of the doctors are dealing with the people from that. You can either go get Green for me or you can just help me. All you have to do is hold the top of his arm."

"I'll get Green" I said as I walked towards the door.

"Naomi" She said as I got to the door. "Come on, you just help me. If Green comes in there's nobody out there to help other people. Please?" She asked.

I turned and looked over, his arm looked really bad to me. I felt sick just looking at it. I seriously need to grow a pair, Emily deals with stuff worse than this all the time, and I'm freaked by a little blood and a bone. Ok, so there's a reason to be freaked by it, but still she needed my help. Plus I kind of owe her after last night.

"Fine" I said as I walked over. Her face lit up.

"Just hold the top of his arm, as tight as you can. He can't feel it" She reassured me. "I'm going to count to three then pull it, hard. So make sure you have a good grip ok?" She asked. I just nodded and looked away. I could hear the bone click into place when she pulled it, the noise made me feel more sick than I felt looking at it. I looked down and pulled my hand to my mouth, his skin was completely cut open across the bottom of his hand. Emily looked up at me and laughed. "I'm going to stitch it" She smirked.

"That's disgusting" I said trying to take deep breaths so I wouldn't get sick.

After she stitched him up she cleaned off the blood. "Leonardo is still his favorite Ninja Turtle right?" She asked me.

"Yeah, why?" I laughed.

"So I know what colour cast to give him" She smiled. "Don't look too healthy there, not going to pass out are you?" She smirked.

"It's not funny!" I tried to say serious, but I ended up laughing. "What time are you off at?" I asked.

"I could be late tonight. It depends on how many people come in. I should be off at 9 though" She smiled. "Not working Friday, Saturday or Sunday though"

"Up for a trip to the zoo?" I asked.

"Definitely! I haven't been the zoo since I was like 7" She laughed.

"I'm not going to lie, I was there last year" I smirked.

"I'd well believe it, I bet Cook went with you" She laughed. "Finished, he should wake up in a couple of minutes" She smiled.

"Will he be in any pain?" I asked.

"Nope. None" She smiled. "Now do I get a kiss for my amazing work?" She smirked as she stood up.

"I guess you deserve one" I smiled as I pulled her into a kiss. The kisses were getting deeper, we forgot where we were. I pulled back and smiled. "You're too good at that" I smirked.

"Mum" Cody said making us both turn around.

"Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" Emily asked.

"Good" He smiled. He looked down at his arm.

"That's to help you're arm get better, It has to stay on for two weeks ok?" Emily smiled.

"Ok" He sighed. "Can we watch a movie later?" He asked.

"I have to work late, how about tomorrow?" Emily asked.

"Awhh, ok" He sighed.

"Wait here, I'll be back in a sec" Emily said as she left. She was back within two minutes. "We can all watch a movie later. I'm coming home now" She smiled.

"Who's covering you?" I asked.

"Green. I won't be needed for anything major anyway and Green was off now so she said she didn't mind staying." She smiled.

"Yayy!" Cody beamed.

"Lets go then" I smiled as I picked up Cody and carried him out to the car.

When we got home we all changed into our pajamas then Emily made popcorn while I helped Cody pick a DVD. He chose Nemo, that was one of my favorites anyway. We all sat up on the couch, Cody sat in between me and Emily with the popcorn on his lap. We hardly ever had a chance to all sit together and watch a movie so this was nice. It made us feel more like a family.


	10. Why did you have no clothes on?

**(Emily's POV - A few days later)**

"Cody, were going" I shouted from the kitchen. We're going to the zoo today. He bolted out of his bedroom and over to the door.

"Come on" He smiled.

"Wait, Mom is still in the bedroom" I laughed.

"Moooommm!" He shouted.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Naomi laughed as she came out of the bedroom.

Naomi strapped him in his seat and then I drove. It was packed when we got there, I guess what else can you expect on a nice day. It was 23 degrees, which is shorts weather here and the fact its December I suppose everyone is making the most of it. We were lucky we got our tickets online because we would have had to stand in that que for hours.

"Hand" Naomi said to Cody when she put him down.

"I'm not a baby" He sighed.

"No but your small, you can thank your mum for that" She laughed.

"How come she doesn't have to hold your hand then?" He smiled.

"Emily, hand" Naomi smirked. I took her other hand as Cody looked over stuck his tongue out at me.

Cody was fascinated by all the animals, he'd never been to the Zoo before. He thought the Tigers were the coolest things ever. By the time we had seen everything he was falling out of his standing, but refused to be carried.

"Let me carry you back and you can get something in the shop on the way out" I grinned.

"Ok!" He smiled.

I picked him up and carried him to the shop, he was asleep on my shoulder by the time we got there so Naomi ran in and got him a Tiger teddy. I put him in the car and we drove home. It was 8pm by the time we got home so Naomi carried him up and just put him to bed, we had eaten at the zoo anyway. I went in and got my pajamas on while Naomi was putting Cody into bed.

"You going to bed?" Naomi asked confused when she came into our room.

"No" I laughed. "Just changing out of these shorts"

"Dexters on in a minute, wanna watch it with me?" She smiled.

"Most definitely! Don't wanna make me a cup of tea do you?" I smirked.

"Sure" She laughed as she leaned down to kiss me before walking out of the room.

I went out and Naomi handed me tea as she was going in to get pajama bottoms on. She came back out and sat down beside me on the couch, I sat in between her and the arm rest, putting my legs over hers. I couldn't help but laugh at how interested in Dexter she was, her eye's were glued to the tv as soon as it came on. I leaned forward and kissed her cheek, she smiled and looked at me before placing a kiss on my lips.

"Are you ok with all this?" I asked as she looked back to the tv.

"With all what?" She asked as she turned to look at me.

"Cody and living here. We never actually talked about it and it went a little fast, We wernt dating long when Cody came along" I said. She took a few seconds to answer.

"I'm more than happy with how everything is now. Yeah sure we moved fast, but I don't regret anything. I love you both and I wouldn't change anything" She smiled.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course I'm sure you goof. Would I be sitting here if I wasn't sure?" She smiled as she leaned in to kiss me.

"I love you, you know that?" I smiled.

"I know, I love you too" She smirked.

* * *

**(Naomi's POV) **

I woke up to an empty bed, I looked over at the alarm. It was 8am, I hadn't heard Cody come in or anything though. I got out of bed and walked out to the sitting room, I looked over and seen Cody and Emily sitting at the table eating cereal and talking.

"I didn't hear you's get up?" I laughed.

"Mum said I wasn't allowed wake you" He said as she shoved a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"Why are you up so early?" Emily laughed.

"I just woke up, and you wern't there so I got up" I smiled. "Don't forget Cooks taking you to the park in a while mister" I said to Cody.

"I know, I have my shorts on. Look" He said standing up on the chair. Emily freaks out when he stands on the chair in case he falls.

"Cody, what did I tell you about standing on the chair" Emily sighed.

"Not to do it." He smiled as she sat down.

"Katie and Cook is taking him for food and to the cinema too, so he wont be back till 9" Emily said as she stood up to put her bowl in the dishwasher.

"Oh, What are we doing then?" I asked as she came over and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm going to take you somewhere" Emily smiled.

"Where?"

"Just somewhere I like to go. Pretty sure I'm like the only person that even goes there, nobody is ever there" She laughed.

Cook and Katie came to get Cody so me and Emily got dressed and went down to get in the car. She was driving for what felt like a half hour when she turned down a small off road lane. It didn't look very safe either. She parked the car up on a bank and got out.

"Where are we?" I laughed.

"You'll see, we need to walk the rest of the way. Its only down here" She smiled as she held out her hand to me. I took her hand and we started walking. She pulled me up another lane and then I seen it. A beautiful lake, with a small waterfall, and it was surrounded by a small forest.

"Wow, Its beautiful" I smiled.

"I know, It's one of my favorites. I come here when I need to get away from everything. Although I haven't been here since I met you" She smiled.

"How did you even find it?" I asked.

"I was just walking one day and ended up here. You're the first person I ever brought down here" She smiled.

"Well, I'm honored" I smirked as I pulled her into a kiss.

"Come on" She said as she pulled me towards the forest. We ended up around by the waterfall, she pulled out a piece of rock from the wall and took out a school bag. I looked at her confused. "I leave this here. It's just two blankets and a jumper" She laughed. She pulled out the blankets and put them on the ground. I sat down up against the wall and she sat down across my legs leaning her head on my chest.

"I'm just going to warn you now, I'm terrified of spiders so if one comes near me I'm gone" I laughed.

"Blood and spiders" She laughed. "Good to know"

"And clowns" I smiled.

"Really? Clowns?" She laughed as she looked up at me.

"Have you seen how scary they are? How do you know they arn't like serial killers or something?" I said seriously. She burst out laughing. "What?" I asked.

"I'm going to dress up as a clown next Halloween, with loads of blood all over me" She laughed.

"That's not funny. I'd probably have a heart attack." I smiled.

"We haven't actually had time to ourselves like this in..well since Cody came" She laughed as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"My mums been at me to take him over night, so why don't we let her take him tomorrow and we can go out, and have lots and lots of sex when we get home" I smirked.

"My kind of night!" She smiled as she looked up and kissed me.

We sat there talking for a few hours until it got dark. We left at 7 to go home, Cody was coming back at 9 anyway. We put on our pajamas when we got home and went out to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. I was getting down two cups when I felt Emily's arms snake around my waist as she kissed my shoulder. I turned around and pulled her into a kiss. It quickly got heated, I lifted her up onto the counter and she pulled me in between her legs.

"Do you two ever stop?" Katie asked from behind us. We hadn't even heard her coming in.

"Yeah we do. Every time we're interrupted" I laughed. "Hey buddy, have fun?" I asked as I bent down to pick Cody up.

"Uh huh" he nodded as he ate a lolly. I handed him to Emily while I made everyone tea.

"So we have some news" Katie smiled. I knew already what she was going to say.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"I'm pregnant!" Katie beamed.

"That's great Katie!" Emily smiled as she jumped down of the counter to give Katie a hug. I pulled Cook into a hug.

"Congrats!" I smiled.

"It's still early days though so keep it to yourselves yeah?" Katie asked.

"Of course" Emily smiled.

After they left Emily put Cody to bed and I called mum to make sure she could take him tomorrow night. She said she would be more than happy too, so I told her I would drop him over at 6 tomorrow night.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning it was 9 and Cody wasn't in. Emily was still asleep beside me and I couldn't hear the tv on.

"Emily!" I said as I shook her.

"What?" She said sitting up.

"It's 9, Cody hasn't been in?" I said. We both got up and went into his room, he was still asleep. "Could this be the start of actually getting lie on's?" I asked hopefully.

"I hope so, although maybe he's just worn out from being out with Cook and Katie yesterday" She laughed.

We had our breakfast before getting dressed. It was 11 by the time Cody got up, Emily got him dressed and then the three of us spent the day at the park playing football. I brought Cody over to my mums at 6, he was excited because she told him they could bake cakes and he loved Kieran. When I got home Emily was already ready to go out.

"You look hot!" I smirked when I walked into the bedroom.

"Give over you, we're going at 7 so get ready" She laughed.

"You're no fun" I smirked.

After I got ready we left to go to the club. JJ, Effy, Freddie and Panda were already there and a few of my friends were coming later. As soon as we got in Freddie gave us 3 shots, they went to my head straight away. I was out in the smoking area with a few people I went to college with when Emily came out and pulled me inside and onto the dance floor. It wasn't long before we were both lost in the music and she was grinding herself against me, I'm not even going to lie it was really turning me on. She turned and pulled me into a kiss, sucking on my bottom lip as she pulled back.

"Ready to go?" I gasped.

"I've been ready ages" She smirked. We went and got our bags from the table and left.

We were just up the stairs of the apartment building and Emily pushed me up against the wall, crashing her lips to mine. I pulled her towards the door, not breaking the kiss as we walked. She moved her lips to my neck as I put the key door, I only had it opened and she had my dress off. I pushed her inside, kicking the door closed behind me. We both dropped our bags, pulled off our shoes and I pulled off her dress. I lifted her into my arms, she wrapped her legs around my waist as I held her up against the wall. Her lips crashed back to mine. "Bed, now" She gasped in between kisses.

"Emily always was the dominant one" A voice said behind us. We both got a fright, Emily hit the light switch beside her as she dropped her legs from my waist.

"How the fuck did you get in here!?" I shouted at Hannah who was sitting on the couch.

"She always leaves a key under the mat" Hannah smirked. I had already told Emily not to leave a key under the mat, clearly she didn't listen.

"Hannah what are you doing here?" Emily asked. We were both just standing there in out knickers and bra.

"I came to tell you how much I love you Emily. You shouldn't be with her, you belong with me" Hannah said standing up.

"Fucking hell, I just needed one night, one fucking night" I sighed as I picked up my dress.

"Don't even think about putting that back on" Emily said to me seriously. "Hannah you need to go. You can't just come into our apartment uninvited!"

"Emily, just come with me so we can talk" Hannah smiled.

"The only thing I have to say to you is get the fuck out, in case you can't see, we're busy" Emily said as she opened the door.

"I'll be back, I know you still want me Emily" Hannah smiled as she left.

Emily shut the door and gave me a half smile.

"If that didn't kill the mood for you, there's something seriously wrong" I laughed.

"No it did, doesn't mean we can't get it back" She smirked as she walked over to me. She leaned up to kiss me.

"Emily" I sighed pulling my head back.

"Don't let her ruin it Naoms" She sighed.

"Just tell me now, is there any part of you that has feelings for her?" I asked.

"No, I have no feelings for her at all. You shouldn't even have to ask" She smiled.

"Well it's not like she's not good looking or anything. She wouldn't be easy to compete with" I sighed. Emily laughed.

"Are you kidding? Have you seen yourself, you're beautiful and your body is ridiculously toned. Its her that can't compete with you" She smirked. "I promise you, there's no need for you to worry I'm going to go off with her. I love you, I'm_ in_ love with you. Ok?"

"Ok" I smiled.

"Now are we going to waste the fact we are kid free tonight or are you going to bring me to bed and fuck me?" She asked seriously.

"Bed" I smirked as I crashed my lips back to hers.

* * *

** (Emily's POV)**

I woke up literally lying on top of Naomi, I must have just fell asleep somewhere along the line last night. We were still going at half 4 this morning, that's one of the best things about being with a girl, we don't actually have to stop. We were both still naked too, usually we had to make sure we pulled on a tshirt and knickers because Cody comes in, in the mornings. I didn't want to wake her but Gina would be dropping Cody back in an hour, it was already 2pm. I pushed myself up and looked down at her. She was fucking beautiful, for someone who doesn't go the gym her body was in perfect shape, she was strong too.

I kissed her neck and moved slowly down her stomach, she didn't even move. I spread her legs apart and began to lick her out, she was already wet. After a few seconds she moved and I knew she was awake. "Oh fuck!" She gasped. I moved my lips back to hers replacing my tongue with my finger. "Morning" I smiled as I kissed her. I felt her muscles tightening around my fingers so I quickened my pace, she came withing seconds. "Fucking hell" She gasped as I lay down beside her. "Best way to be woken up ever" She smiled. I sat up to get out of bed but she pulled me back and got on top of me. "I think you at least deserve a kiss for that" She smirked.

The bedroom door burst open and I pushed Naomi off me. She literally fell off the bed pulling the duvet with her, holding it up to cover herself. I grabbed the closest thing to me, which was a pillow and pulled it up to me as I sat up. Cody was standing at the door looking confused, we hadn't even heard the door open. Gina appeared behind him and started laughing when she seen us.

"I thought I told you to knock first" She said looking at Cody.

"I forgot" He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Lets go put on some cartoons" She said as she pulled the door shut.

I looked down at Naomi who had her hand over her mouth as she was shaking with laughter. I knew my face was red enough to match my hair. I hit Naomi with pillow as I got up. "It's not funny" I said trying my best not to laugh. We both got dressed and went out to the kitchen. Gina was sitting at the table drinking tea and reading the paper, Cody was watching tv. Gina looked up and laughed when she seen us.

"Don't even start" Naomi said as she put on the kettle.

"I wasn't going to say anything" Gina laughed.

"Muum!" Cody said as he ran over to me.

"Hey buddy! Did you have fun?" I asked as I picked him up.

"Yeah! Why did you have no clothes on?" He asked looking at me and over to Naomi. Gina started laughing.

"Ehh?" Was all I could say.

"Oh did you make these cakes?" Naomi asked him changing the subject.

"Yeah me and nan!" He smiled. I put him down and he went into his room to play with his toys.

"That's your fault. I was getting up" I said to Naomi.

"My fault? I didn't hear you complaining" She laughed.

"Well I'm off" Gina laughed. "See yous later"

"Thanks Gina" I smiled as she left.

I jumped up on the counter and took a sup of my tea. "Hey Naoms" I said as she got herself some tea.

"Yeah?"

"Did you actually want kids?" I asked.

"Yep, I love kids" She smiled.

"Yeah, no you're great with Cody that's why I asked."

"I want more" She said as she turned to face me.

"More?" I asked, worried by how many more was.

"Well two more, three is a nice number" She smiled.

"Oh, and are you going to have these?" I laughed.

"No, that would be you. You just deal with pain better than I do" She smirked as she kissed me before going into Cody's room.

**(Appreciate the reviews guys! Next chapter might be Christmas, or leading up to it anyway.)**


	11. Christmas!

**Hahaha sorry didn't realize! Thanks for letting me know and thanks for the reviews Michelle1017!:) **

**(Naomi's POV - 2 Weeks Later)**

"Why do you two always complain when we're going to my parents?" Emily asked as we drove to her parents house for their Christmas party.

"I'm not even going to lie, I just don't wanna go" I laughed.

"People always pull my cheeks" Cody said sounding annoyed.

"You're impossible, the pair of you. Cody, Cook will be there" Emily said as she parked up on the path. As usual the house was packed.

As soon as we got in Cody bolted out the back to Cook. He was lucky, I can't just run out like that. Emily took my hand and brought me into the kitchen, it took us about 15 minutes to get from the hall to the kitchen when it should have only taken a few seconds, everyone kept stopping us. Emily's cousin Stephen actually stood and flirted with me right in front of her face, I didn't think it was bothering her but then she told him if he kept it up she'd put her boxing classes to good use. Emily was talking to her mum so I decided to use checking on Cody as an excuse to leave, Jenna just bothers me. Cody was as happy as ever, running around playing football with everyone outside.

"Naomi!" Katie said as she came out the back door.

"Yeah?" I asked turning to look at her.

"Do I look fat?" She asked.

"No? Why?" I laughed.

"I'm three months now and I feel like I'm showing" She sighed.

"No you look the same as always" I smiled.

I went back inside to find Emily. I would have happily played football with Cook but I had a tight dress on. I seen my mum and Kieran standing in the sitting room talking to people._ Can this get any worse?_

"Mum? What are you doing here?" I asked, not caring that I was interrupting a conversation.

"Jenna and Rob invited us. They said we should get to know each other before Christmas dinner" She smiled.

"Christmas dinner?" I asked.

"Yeah we're all having Christmas dinner here. That way we wont be fighting over who's house you's go to" She laughed. _Yep, It can get worse._

I didn't even say anything to that I just turned to look for Emily. This better be a joke, I don't want to spend Christmas here. Shouldn't Christmas be a happy day. I seen Emily in the kitchen talking but I decided to go out the front and get some air first, I'm annoyed so me going over and talking to her now will only end up in a fight. Which I would like to avoid. I went out to the garden and sat down on the bench, it was actually freezing and I didn't have a jacket on. I had the car keys in my hand but the door opened before I had the chance to go sit in it.

"Naomi?" Emily asked as she came outside. "What are you doing out here it's bloody freezing"

"My mums in there" I said as she sat down beside me.

"I know, my mum invited them. I forgot to tell you" She smiled.

"Forget to tell me anything else?" I asked. She looked confused.

"No? Like what?" She asked.

"Oh I don't know. The fact we're apparently spending Christmas day here" I said, sounding annoyed, which I was trying to avoid.

"I didn't forget to tell you. I just didn't because I knew you would act like this" She sighed.

"Emily, it's Christmas and you want me to come over here. That's like torture" I said seriously.

"They're not that bad Naomi"

"No, just your mum. She's goes out of her way to annoy me, dropping smart little remarks about me not being anything to Cody and whats not. She does my head in!" I sighed.

"No she doesn't" She defended.

"Are you kidding me right now?"

"Naomi, I would hear her if she did" She laughed.

"Well if you don't hear her she musn't. I'm going, I'll take Cody. Cook will drop you home." I said as I got up and went in to get Cody.

I brought him home, put on his pajamas and read him a story in bed. I was tired myself but I hated sleeping on an argument. I went and made a cup of tea and watched tv for a while. It was 11 and there was still no sign of Emily so I went to bed, I could hardly keep my eyes open anyway. As soon as my head hit the pillow I felt wide awake, I heard the front door open but I didn't move I just pretended to be asleep. As much as I hated sleeping on an argument, I really wasn't in the mood for another argument. Emily got into bed after she put on her pajamas.

"I know you're awake" She said as she turned to face my back. I still didn't move. "Naomi" She continued. I sighed and turned over to face her. "I'm sorry" She half smiled as she pushed a strand of hair behind me ear.

"Sorry for what?" I asked.

"For saying my mum doesn't say things. I know what shes like, I just like to think she's not a complete bitch" She smiled. "Look, you know Cody isn't just mine right? He's ours, you can call him your son instead of saying he's mine all the time. He is yours too, you know that right?"

I didn't know that, I never wanted to say he was mine too on front of people in case I was over stepping. I know he calls me mum but I wasn't sure if Emily wanted me to say he was mine too. "I do now" I smiled.

"Can we please just go over to my mums for Christmas though. Your mum will be there too" She asked.

"For you, of course. But I swear if I'm left sitting beside your mum I'm leaving" I said seriously.

"You can have my seat" She smirked as she pulled me into her arms.

* * *

**(Christmas Day)**

Me and Emily woke up probably more excited than Cody was, I checked the clock and it was 8am. We went in and woke him up.

"Hey buddy, get up Santa came" Emily smiled. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"No, Santa doesn't come to me" He half smiled.

"What? Of course he does, you sent him your letter" I laughed.

"He never knows where I am" He sighed.

"Well you wrote a letter, so he knows you're here" Emily smiled.

"I always write letters" He sighed.

"Well he knows you're staying with us forever now. I'm pretty sure we passed presents on the way in here" I smirked.

His face lit up and he jumped off the bed, running into the sitting room. We followed him out to see him standing at the tree amazed. "Is all these toys mine?"He asked.

"Sure are" Emily smiled.

We sat and helped him open his toys before we made breakfast. It actually felt like Christmas again, you kind of need a kid to enjoy Christmas. After we had breakfast Cody went back to his toys. Me and Emily gave each other our presents, we both laughed when we realized we had gotten each other the same kind of gift, promise rings. They wern't the same though, mine had a heart shaped diamond on the front and 'always and forever' engraved on the inside. Emily's had three diamonds on the front and 'till my heart stops beating' on the inside. Emily pulled me into a kiss before we went into get dressed. We had to go over to her mums in a little while. When we got into the bedroom Emily pushed me up against the wall and crashed her lips to mine. We were both breathless when she pulled back.

"What was that for?" I smirked.

"For being you" She smiled as she pulled me over to the bed.

"You do realize we have a three year old out there right?" I laughed as she pushed me down onto the bed and climbed on top of me.

"He's occupied" She said in between kisses. I wasn't going to complain. I flipped her so I was on top and kissed from her lips to her neck.

"Can I bring this to nans?" Cody asked as he came in the door holding up a car.

"Sure thing bud" I laughed as I climbed off Emily. He went back out to the sitting room, I just raised an eyebrow at Emily.

"Occupied huh?" I smirked.

"Well he was" She laughed.

"You owe me, Leaving me like this" I smiled as I stood up. She jumped up and spun me around as she slipped her hand down my pajama bottoms and into my knickers.

"Wet already?" She smirked.

"What can I say, It's just the effect you have on me" I smiled as I pulled her hand up. She looked at me confused. "You're not helping putting your hand there" I laughed. She leaned in to kiss me.

"Later then" She grinned.

We got dressed and then Emily got Cody dressed as I made sure we had everything in the car that we had to bring to her mums. It was starting to rain as we left, Cody was happily playing with his car and ninja turtles in the back of the car. When we got there everyone was already there, dinner wasn't ready yet so we all sat in the sitting room. I was talking to Cook when the doorbell rang, Mum got up to get it. I had to look twice when I seen who came in the door.

"Jenna, a girl called Hannah is here" Mum shouted into the sitting room. Emily looked over at me as she stood up, she pulled Hannah out to the hall. She was back in less than a minute, Hannah in tow with a smile on her face.

"Mum" Emily said as she went into the Kitchen. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I'm guessing Jenna invited her. Emily came in and sat down beside me. "Mum invited her when she met her in town yesterday. She had nowhere to go for Christmas or something" Emily said half smiling.

"This is a joke right?" I asked.

"Don't freak out. I'll make sure you're sitting in between me and Cook" She smiled.

I wasn't happy about being here in the first place, and now Hannah is fucking here. We all went in and sat at the table, I sat in between Emily and Cook. Cody was up beside Jenna and James. James was showing him some game on his PSP or something. Rob brought out the food, it actually looked nice for a change, he must have made it. Everyone was in their own little conversations, Emily and Katie, Me and Cook, Jenna and Hannah. That was until Hannah decided she wanted to tell a story about her and Emily from college. Which was fine, until she started making smart remarks about what they done when Hannah stayed in Emily's place for a few months. Emily tried to change the conversation a few times but it wasn't working. Jenna then decided to start, saying how she always thought Emily would have ended up with Hannah and they could have brought up Cody. I wouldn't mind like, Jenna hates the fact Emily's gay. Mum could see I was getting to boiling point and decided to tell them about her recent trip to Ireland with Kieran. That was going fine until Jenna muttered something when Cody called me mom, I couldn't hear what it was but it must have been bad because Katie looked shocked.

"That's it, I'm going" I said as I stood up. "Cody, coming or staying?" I asked.

"Coming" he said as he got up off the chair and ran over to me.

"Do you ever give it a rest?" Katie asked looking at her mum. "You purposely invited Hannah after I told you what happened with them!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Jenna said innocently. "And you're not taking my grandson out of this house" Jenna said to me.

"Jesus Christ mum!" Emily shouted. Everyone went quiet. "He's her son too. I'm sick of giving you the benefit of the doubt all the time only to have it thrown back in my face. It's not even Naomi you don't like, you're just still annoyed that I'm gay. Well I am, so you'll just have to deal with it"

"Don't be silly Emily. You're only 22, you still don't know what you want" Jenna said calmly.

"Mum she's been with girls since she was what? 16. I'm pretty sure she knows what she wants" Katie sighed.

"Katie this doesn't involve you. Emily, I just don't think she's right for you. That's all" Jenna smiled. I was surprised my mum was staying quiet.

"That's it, we're going. You won't be seeing me or Cody anymore" Emily said as she stood up.

"What? That's ridiculous!" Jenna shouted.

"Emily" Rob sighed.

"Oh don't worry dad, you can see us. Just call over..without her" Emily smiled.

"Emily, you can't be serious?" Jenna asked.

"Oh I've never been more serious in my life. I wont sit her and let you treat her like that. I don't need you to like her, I love her anyway. The only reason I made her come today was because I thought you would at least be civil. Clearly I was wrong, so until you change you're attitude the only way you'll see any of us is through a picture" Emily said seriously. "Lets go" She said as she took her jacket. I could hear Katie arguing with her mum as we left. The drive home was pretty quiet apart from the radio. When we got home I put Cody to bed and went over to Emily who was sitting on the couch watching tv. I took the remote and turned off the tv.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, fine" She said forcing a smile.

"No you're not. Talk to me" I smiled.

"I just don't know how my own mum can be such a fucking bitch" She barely had the words out and she started crying. I pulled her into my chest and let her cry for a bit.

"She probably just needs more time Em" I sighed. I can't believe I was taking up for Jenna, but I could see how much it was affecting Emily.

"She's had time" She cried.

"I know but maybe its just harder for her to take. You're only told her a couple of years ago, she might be still trying to process"

"Are you taking up for my mum?" She asked as she sat up and wiped her eyes.

"I might be" I half smiled. She leaned in and gave me a kiss.

"I love you, you know that" She smiled.

"I know" I smirked. "I love you too. Feeling better?" I asked.

"You always make me feel better" She smiled.

"Glad to be of help" I grinned. "Cody said he had the best Christmas ever" I smiled.

"Really? Even after the shouting at my mums?" She asked.

"I don't even think he noticed" I smiled. "Now, up for a movie or something?" I asked.

"Or something" She smirked as she leaned in to kiss me.

"Did you just go from crying to wanting to have sex?" I laughed.

"What can I say, that's just the effect you have on me" She smirked.

I cupped her face and pulled her into a deep kiss. She lightly bit my lip as I pulled back before she quickly moved her lips to my neck. She began sucking my neck making me gasp, I knew it would leave a mark but right now I just didn't care. Her hands slipped under my top before she pulled it up over my head, quickly moving her hands to the buttons on my jeans. As she pulled me up to take off my jeans I stopped her and pulled off her top before pushing her back down on the couch as I climbed on top of her. I moved my lips to her neck as she moved her hands around my back unhooking my bra and pulling it off. She moved her leg so it was in-between mine. I moved my hands down to the space between us and opened her jeans, she just shrugged out of them from where she was lying. We couldn't exactly move on the couch so when she said "Bed" I was more than happy.

We got to the bedroom and she pulled off her bra before climbing on top off me. I sat up and pushed her backwards as I sucked on her nipples. "Fuck" She gasped as I slipped my hand into her knickers. She moaned into the kiss as I slipped two fingers inside her. I moved my lips to her neck and nipples as I quickened the pace of my fingers. She gripped the sheets as I felt her muscles tightening around my fingers. I pulled off her knickers and moved my tongue to where my fingers had been as I moved my thumb to her clit. Her body shook as she came, letting the orgasm take over as she called out my name. I pulled my lips back to hers.

"You really are amazing" She said as she tried to catch her breath. "But you're wearing too much clothes" She smirked as she looked down at my jeans.

"It's eh, my time of the month, got it a while ago" I laughed.

"You didn't have to.." She started, I cut her off with a kiss.

"I wanted to" I smiled. "I'll be more than happy with a good old fashioned make out session" I smirked.

"Then that's exactly what you'll get" she smirked.


	12. Are you cheating on me?

"Cook, what if it's too soon. No, what am I saying? It is too soon, I'll wait" I panicked.

"Relax blondie, It's time. We all see how she looks at you, she loves you" Cook smiled.

"No fuck, I can't do it. I'm too nervous I'll fuck it up" I said going into full blown panic mode.

"Naomi!" Cook said as he stopped me and put his hands on my shoulder. "Relax babe. It's going to be fine. That girl adores you and so does Cody, it's all going to work out perfectly ok. Ok?" He asked.

"Ok" I said taking a deep breath.

"Good, now go on up to the apartment she'll be wondering where you are, you said you only came down for a smoke and you've been here 20 minutes." He laughed as he turned to walk away. "Oh Naomi, act normal yeah. Try not to be too nervous, she'll know somethings up and you're a shit lier" He laughed.

I walked up to the apartment, Emily and Cody were sitting on the floor at the tv playing with his cars. I walked over to the kitchen and put on the kettle. I felt sick with nerves again. _Calm the fuck down Naomi! _"Did you smoke the box?" Emily asked as she stood up.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You were gone for 20 minutes" She said. _Fuck she knows somethings up._

"Sorry I was on the phone" I smiled.

"Naomi your phone is on the couch" She said furrowing her eyebrows. _Fuck! _

"Tea?" I asked trying to change the subject. She just looked at me before walking back to Cody.

I pretty much avoided her for the rest of the day, which was very hard. The apartment isn't that big, I just kept saying I was going for fags which I wasn't. I had stopped smoking months ago and she knew that, although I could really do with one right now. Cook and Katie came at 7 to take Cody for the night, as soon as they left Emily went into the bedroom. I could tell she was pissed at me, which I couldn't blame her. I've been acting weird the past three weeks.

"Want to go somewhere?" I asked following her into the bedroom.

"Where?" She asked.

"Just come on" I said trying to manage a smile. _Why am I so fucking nervous! _

I couldn't even talk in the car, I felt sick. Thank god for radios. She was definitely pissed at me, she wouldn't even look at me. I parked the car, got out and took a blanket and some pillows from the boot.

"Why are we here?" She asked as we started to walk.

"Because you like it here..right?"

"I love it here, but why are we here?" She asked.

"Do you want to go?" I asked getting even more nervous at the fact she didn't even want to be here.

"No"

I stopped at the lake and put down the blankets and pillows. "Why are we sitting here? We usually sit over there" She said nodding to the tree's.

"It's nicer here, plus it's not cold or anything" I smiled. _Keep calm Naomi! _

We were sitting down a few minutes and I couldn't even bring myself to talk because I knew nothing would come out. I can't do it now, especially when she's in a bad mood. "Right that's it! What have you done?" Emily asked interrupting the silence.

"W-what?" I managed.

"Don't play innocent, I know you've done something. You've been going for hour long fags the past three weeks and you don't even smoke. You can barely look me in the eye, You're cheating on me aren't you, I knew it was all too much. Moving in and Cody, I knew it happened too soon for you..."

"Emily!" I interrupted. "I'm not cheating on you"

"Naomi, you've kissed me like what 6 times in the past three weeks. Have you gone off me?" She asked, her voice low._ Fuck, I'm such an idiot! _

I cupped her face and pulled her into a kiss, my nerves instantly eased a little. "I haven't gone off you either, I love you" I said managing a smile. She didn't look convinced.

"Well what the fuck is wrong then?" She asked. "Don't lie and say it's nothing either!" She warned. _Fuck, I had to do it now. Stop being a baby Naomi! _

"I'm sorry, I've just nervous and a little scared" I sighed.

"About what?" She asked. "Oh god, are you sick? Is it something bad?" She panicked.

I stood up and pulled her to her feet. _I'm not even sure if this is how I'm supposed to do it? _I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out a small box before taking a deep breath. _Don't fuck up now Naomi! _

I smiled as I looked at her, I couldn't read her expression and that was making me even more nervous. _Fuck I can't remember what I was going to say? _"You know, all my life I've lived by a certain set of rules. Don't get too drunk, don't have too much fun, have a good job, rules that I thought I had to live by to be accepted. Then one morning, I woke up in this beautiful redheads apartment, fully clothed might I add and everything changed. I had got monumentally drunk and found the courage to actually kiss a girl, not just any girl, one who was and still is most definitely out of my league. You Emily Fitch are the love of my life, it's different with you, when you just look at me I get these feeling's that I thought were only made up in movies. I fall in love with you more and more everyday and it terrifies me because you are the one thing that could break me beyond repair. You are my life Emily, you and Cody. I want to spend the rest of my life with you because a life without you in it isn't one I even want to imagine. This isn't the speech I had planned and I'm really freaking out right now because I can't tell what you're thinking.." I said as I dropped to my knee and opened the box. "Emily Fitch, will you marry me?" I smiled.

A smile broke out on her face as she started to cry. "Yes" She nodded. "Of course I'll marry you!" She smiled as she pulled me up into a deep kiss. When she pulled back I took out the ring and put it on her finger. _Thank god it fits! _I took a step back and took a few breaths before she gently pushed me down onto the blanket and sat on top of me.

"You" She smiled. "Are literally the cutest person ever. I can't believe you done it here" She said as she leaned down to kiss me.

"I wanted it to be perfect" I smiled.

"And it was. Why were you so nervous? You hardly thought I would say no" She laughed.

"Of course I thought you would say no. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact you said yes" I laughed.

"I'm madly in love with you, and I can't wait to be Emily Campbell" She smiled as she kissed me. "This ring is perfect" She beamed.

"I hoped you'd like it, I had to run it by Katie first" I grinned.

"Wait she knew? She didn't even tell me! She let me freak out about why you were acting weird and didn't tell me" She said.

"She was sworn to secrecy" I smirked. "Any time I was gone for an hour I was with her having like a panic attack" I laughed.

"You're adorable" She smiled as she pulled me up so I was sitting up facing her. "Now, kiss me" She whispered.

I crashed my lips to hers as she pushed me back down. I was just about to pull her top off when we heard a car pulling up. She got off me and sat down beside me.

"In all the years I've been coming here, never have I seen somebody else" She laughed. An old man walked by with his wife, smiling at us as they walked past. "Lets go" Emily smiled as she kissed me, lightly biting my bottom lip as she pulled back. I was overwhelmed with happiness. I drove back to the apartment and hoped Katie had already been back and gone. I told her we would be longer than we were. As soon as I got in the door Emily jumped into my arms, wrapping her legs around my waist as she kissed me. I loved the fact she was small. I carried her to our room, only breaking the kiss to look around. Katie had been, there was candles everywhere and rose petals on the bed. _Thank god Emily said yes!_

"Naomi!" She beamed as she looked around, dropping her legs from my waist. "I love you" She smiled.

"I love you too!" I grinned as I pulled her into a kiss.

**(Sorry its so short, just have a lot of college work and I was kind of blocked on what to write. Next one will be better, and longer!)**


	13. The Wedding

"Emily" Katie gasped as she came into the room. "You look beautiful"

"Katie I swear to god if you start crying I'll kill you. Took the girl ages to do my makeup" I laughed.

"At least the weather is good. I thought it would be either freezing or fucking raining, instead its 20 fucking degrees!" Katie smiled.

"You look lovely Katie" I smiled. She's wearing a light blue bridesmaids dress, she picked it herself too. I didn't want any arguments so I let her pick the bridesmaids dresses. I only had two anyway, we wanted to keep it small so I asked Panda and Effy, Naomi didn't want any bridesmaids and insisted on having a best man, Cook.

There was as small knock on the door so Katie went and opened it while I was spraying more hair spray in my hair. "Um, am I allowed see mum?" I heard Cody ask at the door.

"Omg you look so cute!" Katie beamed as she stepped aside so he could come in. He marched in wearing a little suit, he does look unbelievably cute. I hadn't even seen what he would be wearing, Naomi was looking after his stuff. He had on a grey three piece suit, a light blue shirt that matched Katie's dress and little black shoes. I didn't even know they made suites that size, let alone the shoes.

"Hey baby! You look extremely handsome" I beamed as he came over to me.

"Cody this is where you tell her she looks nice" Katie laughed.

"Oh you look nice" He grinned. "Mom told me to come give you this" he said as he held up a piece of paper.

"Do I get a kiss?" I smiled. He just nodded as I leaned down to give him a kiss.

"I have to go back to Cook now. Bye" He said before running out.

"I'll be back in a minute, mum wants to see you. I'll bring her up after I go check Naomi's not like having a panic attack" She laughed.

I unfolded the piece of paper and started laughing when I read the first line. '_If I'm not standing at the altar when you come out, I swear I haven't done a runner. I'm most likely just after having a panic attack and passing out. As you can see Cody looks ridiculously cute, and he picked the suit himself. Kid's got style as Cook said. Anyway I'm completely going off topic...because I'm nervous and well you know what I'm like. Just know that I love you baby and I can't wait to see you!' _

It made me feel a little better knowing she's more nervous than I am. I don't even know if she's wearing a suit or a dress because up till yesterday morning she was still saying she didn't know. Which was obviously a lie because she couldn't leave it this late to get something to wear...right?

"Emily" Mum said behind me. I turned around and seen her already crying. Great, now that will start me off. Once I told her Naomi proposed she actually looked genuinely happy and even insisted on planning the wedding, then dad insisted they were paying for it all. Me and Naomi both said no straight away but then mum insisted that she owed me at least this for how she's treated me over the years and how she's treated Naomi.

"Stop crying or I'll start!" I laughed.

"Do you want to see Naomi? Katie's having a hard time calming her nerves" Mum smiled.

"I can't see her, not before the wedding"

"Since when are you traditional? Plus whats the harm, if you don't go calm her down I doubt she'll make it to the altar" Mum laughed.

"Where is she?" I asked, still not sure if I should go to see her yet.

"Just down the hall, come on" Mum smiled. I was still getting used to that, seeing her actually smile and laugh.

"Thank god!" Katie said as she came out of a room and pulled the door after her. "I was just coming to get you. She's going into full blown panic mode in there"

I opened the door and walked in, closing it behind me._ She's not even in here?_ I noticed a toilet door so I pushed it open and sure enough she was standing at the sink. It was only when she turned to look at me that I took her in, my heart started pounding, so much that I thought it was going to actually burst out of my chest.

"Naomi" I gasped. "You look...you look.." I couldn't even find a word to describe how she looked, not one that would do it justice. She's wearing a beautiful white strapless dress that flowed out slightly from her waist, with a silver diamond design on her right hip. Her hair is up in an up style and her make up is natural yet...I don't even know she's just fucking beautiful. I never imagined she could possibly look any more beautiful than she already does.

"You look amazing" She beamed as she walked over to me. "No, amazing isn't even the right word...I don't actually think there is a word" She smiled.

"You're in a dress" I smiled, I couldn't hide the shock in my voice. I actually thought she was going to wear a suit.

"Thought I'd surprise you" She smiled as she moved her hand to my cheek. "Did you get sent in?"

"Yeah, the way Katie and my mum was going on I thought you were about to jump out the window" I laughed.

"I was, until I seen you" She smiled. "Can I kiss or will you kill me for smudging your lipstick?" She smirked. I didn't even say anything I just closed the space between us and pressed my lips hard against hers.

"You look really fucking beautiful babe" I smiled. "What shoes have you got on?" I asked when I realized she wasn't much taller than me because I was in heels. She laughed and pulled up her dress to show me her white converse.

"The dress is bad enough. Katie eventually let me away with it because you cant see my feet" She laughed.

"Where's Cody?"

"Oh Cook has him outside...I think? Cook has him somewhere anyway" She smiled.

"That's reassuring" I laughed. As soon as I said it the door opened and Cook and Cody came in. I was confused when I seen they had the same suit on.

"I can't have Cook as my best man and not have Cody up there too" Naomi smiled when she seen my face.

"Emily, you look beautiful babe" Cook smiled. "Clearly I went after the wrong Fitch" He smirked.

"Better not let Katie hear that" Naomi laughed.

* * *

The ceremony itself was really amazing, I thought the fact it was outside would be a little weird but we had the good weather. Mum did a really good job, it looked amazing and went perfectly. It was in the garden of grenford castle which was the perfect size for what we needed and the afters was inside which looked just as amazing as outside.

I was sitting at the table talking to Naomi when the DJ called us up for our first dance. I was confused because I remember Naomi distinctively saying she didn't want to do that bit so I agreed it could be taken out but she stood up and held her hand out to me. I got up and walked to the dance floor with her.

"I hope you don't mind. I took the liberty of picking the song myself" She smiled as it started playing. I only had to hear the first two seconds of the song and I knew what it was. All about us by He Is We.

"How did you.."

"When we first met you told me this would be your first dance song if you ever got married" She grinned as we danced. It actually felt like nobody else was in the room as we just looked at each other.

"I thought you didn't want to do this bit?" I smirked.

"I didn't but I do want today to be perfect for _you_ so I decided, fuck it"

"I love you so fucking much" I smiled before I kissed her.

"I'd hope so, you are my wife now so you're kind of stuck with me" She grinned. Wife...I really fucking like the sound of that.

"Wife. I'm your wife" I smiled.

"Yes Emily Fitch, you are my wife" She grinned. "Oh? Emily Campbell I mean"

Just hearing her say that made my heart skip a beat. I pulled her into a hard kiss, she pulled back after a minute and gave me a warning look.

"Don't kiss me like that" She laughed.

"Why?"

"Because we're in the middle of the dance floor and I'll end up just ripping that dress off you" She smirked.

"Is that a promise?" I smiled as I kissed her. We both laughed when there was tugging at our dresses. We looked down and seen Cody standing there with his arms up. "Kick off your shoes" I laughed.

Once he had them off Naomi picked him up and he put his arms around both of us as we danced. When the song ended Cody jumped down and ran off to play, sure enough my dad was standing waiting for his dance, and Cook took Naomi's arm. I wondered why Kieran wasn't dancing with her but then I remembered her saying it wasn't his thing and that she'd rather not dance with him anyway. I'm happy she has Cook, he's always there when either of us need anything.

I went up to the room after a while to get away from the noise and just take it all in for a bit...and to take off my heels. I was lying back on the bed when the door opened.

"Your going to crease your dress"

"I just want to take it off" I laughed as I stood up.

"That can be arranged" Naomi smirked. I pulled her into a kiss and pulled down the zip at the back of her dress. She dropped her arms and stepped out of it as it fell on the floor. Just as soon as my dress was off she pulled back and laughed. "There was actually a reason I came up, You've to go say bye to Cody" She smiled.

"You're kidding right? You just...now your...ok" I sighed.

"You can put on normal clothes now anyway. Its late and all the pictures are taken plus we're going somewhere" She smiled.

"Unless it involves you taking me to bed, I'm good"

"I could wait until we're back from honeymoon but I'd rather show you now" She said as she pulled on skinny jeans.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going then?" I asked hopefully. We leave in the morning but she wont tell me where we're going.

"It's a surprise. Now come one, Cody's waiting down at the door with Cook and Katie" She smiled as she held out her hand to me.

I was crying saying bye to Cody, I haven't left him with anyone for more than one night but like Naomi keeps saying its only a week and he's with Katie and Cook. "Hey, he's going to be fine ok" Naomi said as she cupped my face before leaning in to kiss me. "Now come on, your mum said I could take her car so lets go"

* * *

"Naomi why am I blindfolded?" I asked for the millionth time in the car.

"Because it's a surprise" She laughed and I felt the car stop.

"Don't take it off! Just wait a sec" She said before getting out and opening my door. "Ok watch the step" She said as she held my hips and moved me forward. "Now" She said as she pulled off my blindfold.

It was dark out so it took a minute to adjust my eyes. We were standing in a garden, I looked around and seen these are new houses in a new estate. "What are we doing here?" I asked.

"This my beautiful wife" She smiled as she kissed my cheek. "Is our new house"

"W-what? How?" Is all I could manage to get out. Did she just buy a fucking house.

"I bought it...duhh" She grinned.

"Naomi, how did you buy a house?"

"You do realize I was a lawyer for a few years right? I have savings plus its a very good time to buy" She smirked.

"You bought us a house?" I asked, still trying to grasp the concept that she actually bought us a fucking house.

"Yes Emily, I bought us a house" She laughed. "5 bedrooms, a kitchen, a sitting room, a playroom, four toilets and a garage. I figured you know, now that we're married its only right. Cody can play outside and make some friends, while we can work on getting him a brother or sister" She smiled.

"Your amazing, you know that. I love you so much" I said as I pulled her into a kiss.

"I'll never get tired of hearing that, I love you too. Now would you like to see inside?" I couldn't even talk so I just nodded.

She unlocked the door and let me go in. All the rooms are very big, bigger than I expected and the back garden is pretty big. "Naomi, why is there a dog kennel out the back?"

"Oh eh...well...hey you still haven't seen our room yet, lets go" She said trying to change the subject.

"Please tell me you didn't get a dog" I sighed.

"No..I didn't.. but Katie and Cook might have got one for Cody and you know I can't say no to him when he gives me the eyes. So when he begged me to let him keep it I couldn't say no, plus its not like we don't have the room"

"They got him a fucking dog? of all things to get him, a dog..really? Where is it?"

"At their apartment, someone has to feed it while we're gone. He's really cute if that helps" She smiled.

"No, it really doesn't. How are we going to look after a dog, Cody and a baby?"

"A baby?" She asked confused.

"Well you said you want more kids" I smiled.

"I most definitely do. Come on, I'll show you our room then we can go back" She grinned.

She brought me back upstairs and opened the door at the end of the hall, I hadn't even noticed it when we first came up. "Naomi" I gasped. There's was candles everywhere, wine in an ice bucket, rose petals on the floor and bed. The room wasn't even painted yet or anything, the only piece of furniture in it was the bed. She's already made sure the wedding was everything I wanted, bought us a house and now this.

"I figured since our room was in between your mums and my mums, it might have been a little awkward" She said as she kissed my neck. I could feel her smile when a soft moan escaped my lips.

"You are quite the romantic" I smiled as I turned in her arms to face her.

"I have my moments" She smirked before leaning in to kiss me. I instantly wrapped my arms around her neck as she pulled me against her.

* * *

I woke up cuddled into Naomi's chest, her arms were still wrapped around me. I just lay there for a minute, taking it all in. I wasn't just lying in bed with Naomi, I was lying in bed with my wife...in our house.

"We have to go in a minute" She said interrupting my thoughts. I didn't realize she was awake.

"I didn't know you were awake" I smiled as I kissed her neck.

"Just taking it all in. I have a wife...a very beautiful one at that"

"I was thinking" I started, not exactly sure if I should leave this conversation until after the honeymoon.

"Yeah?" She asked as she tightened her grip around me.

"Nothing. What time are we going at?" I asked.

"Em, what is it?" She asked sitting up and lifting me with her.

"I was just thinking like now that were married...if I don't know..if you'd maybe.."

"Emily if you don't tell me what your trying to say I'll have killed you before we get to the airport" She laughed. "What is it babe?"

"Well would you maybe want to make it official with Cody? Like adopt him?" I was trying to read her face but before I knew it she was cupping my face and pressing her lips to mine.

"Fuck sake do you even have to ask?" She beamed.

"As soon as we get back then we can do it"

"Great! Now we need to go, if I had of thought ahead I would have brought our bags here and we could just go straight to the airport but I didn't" She laughed.

**(Appreciate the reviews guys. Sorry I took so long updating. Buried in college assignments! Not many chapters of this story left, but the next one will be the honeymoon!)**


	14. Mexico!

**(Naomi's POV)**

I woke up feeling fucking amazing! I had the most amazing night with Emily last night, particularly because it consisted of us being naked but still. Emily was delighted to say the least when I told her we were going to Mexico and when she seen the villa we're staying in her face was priceless. It really was amazing though, we had our own pool and everything. I didn't realize that when I booked it I just thought they were just normal villas to be honest but it really was fucking amazing, right on the beach too so the villa looked out over the ocean.

Emily is still asleep, her head laying in between my arm and side. I still can't believe Emily is my wife. Out of all the girls she's been with and could have had she chose me, ok I realize I just made her sound like a bit of a slut there but its still a good point nonetheless. Emily chose_ me_. I grabbed my phone off the locker beside me and checked the time, it was already 10am. I promised Cody we'd Skype him before his football game. I slowly moved my arm from around Emily, got up, pulled on a loose tshirt and my knickers before getting the laptop from the suitcase and bringing it outside.

The view out the back of the villa really was amazing, crystal clear water right on front of us and the beach to our right. The only downfall was that anyone in the villa to our left could see right into us because the wall is only low. Still, that wont stop us.

"Mom!" Cody smiled as he popped up on my screen.

"Hey buddy! How's it going?" I asked.

"I miss you" He sighed.

"It's only been a day" I laughed. "But we miss you too" I smiled.

"I learned Skip a trick! He sits down when I say_ 'sit!'_" He smiled looking and sounding proud of this achievement.

"That's great! Are you being good for Cook and Katie?"

"He sure is" Katie shouted from behind him. "I am" He nodded.

"Where's mum?" He asked.

"Sleeping, do you want me to wake her?" He didn't even say anything just nodded. Before I could even get up I felt two arms wrap around my shoulders and a kiss on my cheek.

"Mum! I miss you and I learned Skip a trick!" Cody said excitedly, trying to get everything out in one go. Emily laughed.

"Hey bud! I miss you too and that's great. When's your game?" She asked.

"Now, we have to go little man" Katie said coming into view of the camera.

"Ok, bye!" Cody said before disappearing.

"Good luck" We both laughed as Emily sat on my lap.

"I've no time to talk, he'll be late for his game. I'll call you later" Katie smiled before shutting the call off. I closed over the laptop and turned to look at Emily.

"You weren't there when I woke up" She said as she brushed her lips against mine.

"Duty calls and all that" I smiled as I kissed her.

"This place is amazing!" She beamed as she looked around.

"Well, I do try" I smirked. "What do you want to do today then? I'm starving, up for going for breakfast now?"

"I'm up for eating something else" She smiled as she moved herself so she was straddling me. As usual she said that looking completely innocent.

"Emily Fitch, what am I going to do with you" I laughed.

"Campbell" She corrected me "And whatever you like"

"Emily Campbell, I like the sound of that" I smiled as I kissed her.

"Good, I'm kind of stuck with it now" She teased as she kissed my neck. I suddenly got nervous when she dropped her hand between my legs and I don't know why. "What's wrong?" She asked noticing how suddenly quiet I was.

"Nothing. I don't know, I got really nervous for a minute" I laughed.

"I still have it then" She smirked.

"You'll never loose it" I grinned. "I really am starving though so lets gets dressed and go"

"And they say your sex life dies once your married" She said sarcastically.

"Didn't hear you complaining last night...we got here at four and didn't sleep till what 3 this morning? No wonder I'm so hungry" I laughed.

"Who even knew that many orgasm's were possible?" She said looking like she was actually wondering how it was possible.

We got dressed, just put on bikini's and shorts. The area we're staying in is beautiful, the water is crystal clear, the beach is spotless and it seems to be full of people around our age, I had actually thought it would be full of old people. We stopped at a cafe along the beach and had breakfast, much to Emily's displeasure I made her eat something. She said she couldn't eat because it was too hot but I made her have some toast and water. The last thing I need is her passing out from not eating or something.

After we ate we went for a walk around to see what there was to do. I definitely wanted to go to the sea world place to swim with the dolphins, Emily wants to go jet skiing and snorkeling, or was it scuba diving? either way it was something to do with being under the water. After walking around for hours, we walked back to the villa at 5pm to get changed for dinner.

"Am I allowed just have ice-cream for dinner or something. I don't know how you're eating in this heat" Emily whined as she came outside to me after getting changed. I had to laugh, she sounded like Cody.

"No you can't have ice-cream for dinner Cody" I teased.

"Leave me alone" She laughed.

"Just eat a few chips or something then, to keep me happy. Please?" I smiled.

"Fine" She sighed. "Then I'm having ice-cream"

"I can think of something better for dessert" I smirked.

"Ever better" She grinned.

We went down to a nice restaurant we passed earlier, it was nice. Didn't looked overly fancy, yet it still looked fancy if that makes sense. Emily ate less than a handful of chips before getting ice-cream. At least she ate all that though. After we ate we walked back along the beach, there was still people out in the water and laying on the sand and on the sun beds.

"Here" Emily smiled as she handed me a glass of wine and sat down on my lap on the sunbed out the back of the villa

"Thanks babe" I smiled as I leaned up to kiss her.

"Scuba diving tomorrow?" She asked as she took a sip of her wine and turned so she was straddling me.

"Definitely" I smiled. "You have a lot of making up to do by the way"

"For what?"

"You ate like five chips, when I said a few I meant at least a handful" I laughed.

"Should have specified then" She smirked. "Really though how are you eating, this heat is just turning me off food, especially hot stuff"

"I'll keep that in mind for our next holiday, I'll book us a trip to Ireland" I teased.

"Shut up" She laughed. "Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm drinking water and eating ice-cream, when I'm hungry enough for proper food, I'll eat. Promise" She smiled.

"Hungry now?" I asked as I put my glass down on the ground beside me.

"No, we just ate" She laughed.

"I didn't mean for food" I smirked, clearly she wasn't expecting that because she nearly choked on her wine.

She put down her glass and crashed her lips to mine. It was one heated kiss after another so Emily got up and pulled me with her, the chair was too restricting. We had each others tops off by the time we got inside, which left us in just our bikinis. There was a knock on the door and Emily didn't even break the kiss just pulled me towards the door and jumped up wrapping her legs around my waist. I pressed her against the wall at the door and began kissing down her neck, forgetting all about the knock on the door until someone knocked again.

"The door, open it" Emily said breathlessly.

She didn't even drop her legs as I pulled it open from where I had her pressed against the wall, I assumed it was the people who clean the villa's but it wasn't.

"I thought that was you alright, I'd know those legs anywhere" an all too familiar voice said.

"Well that's the mood killed for me" I sighed as I put my arms around Emily's back and stepped back from the wall. She dropped her legs and put an arm around my waist.

"Hannah" Emily sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"Holiday with some of the girls, you wouldn't know them. Actually Lisa and Amy is here" Hannah smiled.

"Well that's great, enjoy yourself. Now if you don't mind we're busy" I said forcing a smile, not that she even deserved the effort.

"Don't be like that, You should come over for a few drinks. Don't change though" She said eying Emily.

"Like Naomi said we're busy" Emily smiled.

"Suit yourselves. See you around then, since we are in the villa right next to you" Hannah smirked before walking off.

"What the fuck.." I started to say but Emily cut me off with a searing kiss as she pushed me up against the door.

"Don't let her ruin it babe" She said, her lips brushing against mine as she spoke.

Its not like I was in any position to object. I pushed her back towards the bedroom, by the time we got to the bed we were both naked. "Fucking hell" Emily gasped as she pushed me back onto the bed.

"What?" I asked as she kissed my neck.

"You're fucking beautiful" She said as she kissed down my stomach.

Before I could even say anything her fingers where exactly where I wanted them. She brought her lips back to mine as she quickened the pace of her fingers. Jesus Christ, I don't know what she's been doing lately but whatever it is, is fucking amazing. My breathing was getting quicker and I could feel my muscles tightening around her fingers already. I could feel her smile as she kissed my neck, she quickly replaced her fingers with her tongue, just in time as I came, the orgasm taking over my body. I seriously don't know how she does it.

"Fucking hell babe" I said breathlessly when she moved her lips back to my neck.

"What?" She asked as she kissed up to me ear.

"How do you do it, really" I laughed.

"I'll never tell" She smirked as I moved on top of her.

"I'll make you tell" I grinned.

"You can try" She smirked as put her hand in between us and moved two fingers back inside me.

"Fuck" I gasped as she pulled my lips back to hers.

* * *

** (Emily's POV)**

Naomi wasn't there again when I woke up, and she wasn't outside. It was only half 9 so I had no idea where the fuck she went, I'll kill her when she gets back though, second day in a row I woke up alone. I took the laptop from the kitchen and went outside once I threw Naomi's tshirt on and my knickers. The heat here was killing me, I don't know how its not affecting Naomi. At least I'm not burning though, I'm actually going tan for a change.

"Hey little red!" Cook grinned when he answered the Skype call.

"Hey Cook, where's Cody?"

"Sleeping, want me to get him?" He asked.

"No, leave him. I can call back later" I smiled. "Hows everything going?"

"Great, nothing to worry about" He smiled. "Hows the honeymoon then? Plenty of sex I hope"

"Would you expect anything less?" I laughed.

"No, I guess not. Where Blondie then?"

"I actually don't know, she wasn't here when I got up?" I said furrowing my eyebrows. "Hannah is here, in the villa right next to ours"

"Ohhh, that's not good. What did Naomi say?"

"Nothing, I didn't exactly give her a chance to. Kind of silenced her with sex and now she's not here" I sighed.

"I wouldn't worry about it Emilio, she's probably gone to get food or something. Anyway, I better go Katie will be up soon. I'll get Cody to call later yeah"

"Great, thanks Cook" I smiled before closing the laptop.

It's 11 now and Naomi still isn't here, so I'm freaking out. Where the fuck is she? and why didn't she leave me a note or something. Her phone is still on the table by the bed! I'd go out and look for her only I don't know where she'd even be.

I was standing outside leaning against the rail looking out into the water trying to calm down when I felt two arms snake around my waist. "Morning baby" She smiled as she kissed me. "Didn't think you'd be up?"

"Noami, where the fuck did you go? You didn't even leave me a note!"

"To get us food and book the scuba diving?" She said looking a little confused.

"Well you could have told me before you left" I sighed.

"Sorry babe, I didn't think you'd be up. I brought you ice-cream" She smiled holding up a tub in her hand and a bag of food. I took the ice-cream and sat down without saying anything. She didn't say anything either, just looked at me for a minute before going back inside. I knew she was leaving me to get out of my mood, I don't even know why I'm in a mood.

She came out about 15 minutes later and kneeled down on front of my chair. "So are you going to tell me whats wrong?"

I took her hands and stood up taking her with me and pushing her down on the chair so I could sit on her lap. "Nothing I'm fine. Sorry" I sighed.

"Fine? Now that's a lie, come on what is it?"

"Nothing its just...you weren't there again this morning and fucking Hannah is right over there. I don't know I'm just in a mood, got up on the wrong side of bed I guess" I sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'll be there in the morning. Right beside you baby, ok" She smiled as she placed a soft kiss on my lips. "As for her, just ignore her like I'm doing"

"Promise?"

"Promise" She smiled. I cupped her face and kissed her hard. I smiled when a soft moan escaped her lips.

* * *

** (Naomi's POV)**

"Morning baby" Emily smiled as she pulled herself in closer to me.

"Morning" I grinned as I kissed her head. "Wow, what are you doing?" I laughed as Emily climbed on top of me and started kissing down my stomach.

"Taking advantage of my wife being in bed when I wake up" She grinned as she pulled off my knickers.

The rest of the holiday went quickly, and it was definitely a much needed trip. We had a fucking great time, we pretty much just had sex the whole time, stopping to eat and go to do things the odd time. Hannah being Hannah kept coming over trying to get Emily to go out, and even walked in on us having sex twice. We started locking the door after that, we didn't let her ruin it though. Swimming with the dolphins was fucking amazing! Scuba diving was even better, who knew there was so many kinds of fish? Although I must say, sex on the beach isn't nearly as messy as people say and we took full advantage of having our own pool. Two nights ago we got absolutely twisted and woke up naked out the back of the villa, it was pretty funny actually.

Today we're finally going home, we both really missed Cody anyway. Plus we get to start moving into the new house. The flight home was quick, well considering we both slept on the plane. We we're still really tired when we got off the plane though. We got the car from the car park and drove home, the only good thing about getting a late flight home meant we could sleep, it was already 1am so we couldn't get Cody until tomorrow.

* * *

"Mooomm!" Cody shouted as he ran in and jumped on the bed. "I missed you" he said as he flung his arms around me and Emily, who was only waking up now.

"Hey baby!" Emily said as she sat up and pulled him into her arms. "We missed you too!" She said as she peppered his face in kisses.

"Hey bud" I smiled as I sat up. "Who brought you over?"

"Cook, he's out there" He said pointing to the door.

"Cook, come here" I shouted out. He opened the door and came in, a dog running in behind him.

"Skip!" Cody grinned. "Cook" He said putting out his arms. Cook picked up the puppy and put him up on the bed. Emily screamed and literally jumped off the bed. We all just looked at her confused.

"Is that a...Labrador?" She asked as she stood at the wardrobe.

"No, its Skip" Cody smiled as she rubbed him.

"Naomi, do you know how big they get? That thing will be bigger than me!"

"Oh my god are you afraid of dogs?" I laughed. Her face confirmed it. "Come here" I laughed as I patted the bed beside me.

"No" She said shaking her head. I picked up the dog, he is ridiculously cute, like an andrex puppy.

"Emily, he's going to be here, you'll have to get used to him. Look just rub him" I smiled as I put him on my lap. Cody picked him up and slid off the bed, Emily clearly knew where he was going so she ran past Cook and out to the kitchen.

"Cody, don't bring it near me" She warned. I laughed and got up to go out.

"Stop being a baby. He's a nice puppy. Look" Cody smiled as he kissed the dogs head. I had to laugh at him telling her to stop being a baby when he's only four.

"Yeah Emily, stop being a baby" I teased. "Show me the dog" I said to Cody, he handed him to me. "Look babe, here. I'll hold him. Just rub him" I smiled.

"No"

"Emily, come on. He won't bite" I smiled. "Just rub him. If you do, I'll let you pick the colour for our room" I grinned, even though I was letting her pick it anyway.

"Really?"

"Yeah, come on. Once you rub him once, you'll be fine. He's just a puppy" I smiled. She slowly came over and gently touched the dog before pulling her hand back. She rubbed him again when she seen he didn't do anything the first time.

"Baby steps" She said as she pulled her hand back again. "Eh where is it staying right now? We're not moving yet"

"He's house trained Emilio" Cook laughed.

"Yeah well it can stay in Codys room then" She sighed before walking over to the kitchen.

Cook left shortly after, Cody was busy playing with Skip on the floor over by the tv. Emily was making tea so I walked over and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Do you want to go get paint today? Sooner the painting is done the sooner we can move in" I smiled as I kissed her cheek.

"Sounds great" She smiled as she turned in my arms to face me. "Cook, Freddie and JJ said they're more than happy to help"

"Perfect. Things are going to be great, Cody starts school in September, new house oh and I'm married to the most beautiful girl in the world" I grinned.

Emily laughed and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "Yeah, you know what they say about a new house" She laughed.

"No? What?"

"New baby" She grinned before walking away leaving me standing there. Does that mean she wants a baby now or was she merely just stating what people say. I'm hoping she wants a baby!

**(Ok so I kind of rushed this chapter so sorry! College just seems to be piling on the assignments at the minute. There's only going to be one chapter left of this story I think. I'll be jumping ahead a few years but I promise I'll make sure It's long enough! Again, thanks for the reviews and thanks to everyone who's reading!)**


	15. I love you

**(Emily's POV - 5 Years Later)**

"Mum Cody keeps taking our dolls!" Abbie said as she came running into the kitchen.

"Jesus" I muttered as I walked into the sitting room. "Cody I'm going to tell you one more time to stop annoying your sisters! You can forget about that football game with Cook tomorrow if you keep it up" I said seriously.

"But mum they keep getting in the way of the tv!" He said trying to defend himself.

"Why don't you go watch tv in your room then?" I sighed. They've been doing my head in all day with their fighting.

"Because then they follow me up and mess my things. Its not fair I always get in trouble!"

"Just go watch tv in your room, me and mom will talk to you later. You two stay there and leave your brother alone" I said turning to Abbie and Lily. Cody got up and marched up to his room muttering something under his breath. "Cody I heard that"

"I didn't even- ughhh" He said as he stormed up to his room.

"Mum she hit me!" Abbie shouted. _Jesus fucking Christ! I'm going to go insane!_

"Not you two too. Come on give me a break please. Just be nice and play, here I'll put on your station" I said as I changed the channel from football to cartoons.

I don't know how Naomi does it, she has them herself most of the time when I'm working late. Cody is only back from school a few hours and they've been killing each other. I went back into the kitchen, put my arms on the counter and brought my hands up to my face. I need a fucking break before I explode.

"Mum, mum, muummm!" Lily shouted from the sitting room.

"Christ" I sighed before standing up straight and walking back to the sitting room. "Oh. my. god. What did you do?" I said trying to stay calm. The mat they were sitting on was covered in different colour ink.

"It wasn't me! Abbie done it" Lily said quickly. I knew by her face, and Abbie's face that she done some of it too.

"What is that?"

"These. We got them from Cody's bag" Lily shrugged as she held up a pack of markers.

"I can't deal with this" I sighed as I rubbed my temple.

The door opened and they jumped up and ran to Naomi. She dropped her bag and scooped them up as soon as she closed the door. "Have you two been good for- oh" She said when she walked in and seen the mat. I could tell by her face it was taking everything she had not to laugh.

"Don't even think about laughing, this isn't funny. I can't even- you just deal with it" I said seriously as I walked back to the kitchen. I could hear Naomi saying something to Abbie and Lily as I walked away.

"You alright babe?" Naomi said as she wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"No. They've been driving me insane all day" I sighed as I turned to face her.

"Yeah they tend to do that. Where's Cody?"

"In his room, they were annoying each other and as usual I ended up giving out to him so he stormed upstairs. Its not fair its him that keeps getting in trouble when they're bold"

"Well give out to them then" She laughed as she stroked my cheek.

"Can I just have a kiss" I sighed.

"Now that, I can do" She grinned as she leaned in to kiss me. "We're going to need a new mat, that marker wont come off" She laughed when she pulled back.

I didn't even answer, just pulled her back into a hard kiss. A soft moan escaped her mouth as I sucked on her bottom lip when I pulled back. "I miss you" I said as I moved my lips to her neck.

"I'm right here" She laughed.

"Yeah you're right here, but I'm literally fighting the kids for your attention. Then either I'm working late or the girls are in bed with us. I just miss you babe" I sighed as I kissed under her ear. One of the spots that drives her insane.

"Fuck" She gasped as she lifted me onto the counter. I wrapped my legs around her waist and pulled her closer to me as I crashed my lips to hers.

"Mum?" Abbie said as she tugged at my leg.

"Yeah?" I sighed as I pulled back from Naomi.

"Sorry for being bold" Abbie smiled. Naomi stepped back as I jumped down and picked her up.

"It's fine baby. You need to stop fighting with your brother and your sister though ok" I smiled as I kissed her cheek. She nodded and gave me a hug before wriggling out of my arms and jumping up to Naomi.

"Lily, in here now!" Naomi shouted. Lily came in and stood at the door. "When I said to say sorry to mum, I meant both of you" Naomi said seriously.

"But I-"

"Lily" Naomi warned as she put Abbie down.

"Sorry" Lily muttered.

"What?" Naomi asked.

"I'm sorry mum" She sighed. She's exactly like Naomi, stubborn. I walked over and picked her up before sitting her down on the counter. Naomi picked Abbie back up and sat her beside Lily.

"Right you two. First of all, you need to stop fighting with your brother. Second of all, you need to stop fighting with each other ok?" I said seriously.

"Ok" The both nodded. We picked them up and put them down, they ran back into the sitting room.

"See we have this whole parenting thing down" Naomi grinned.

"No, you have it down" I laughed. "I forgot to give out to them over the mat"

"I already done that. Now, Cody" She smiled as she took my hand and led me towards the stairs.

"Hey bud" Naomi smiled a she sat down beside Cody on his bed. "We want to talk to you for a minute" She said a she took the remote and turned off his tv.

"Ughh, am I in trouble again" He sighed as he sat up.

"No and I'm sorry I gave out to you earlier. I know they were annoying you" I said as I sat down and pulled him onto my lap.

"Yeah, we're sorry. We know its not always your fault ok. So from now on, we'll let you talk _before_ we give out" Naomi laughed.

"Deal?" I smiled as I kissed his cheek.

"Deal. Stop trying to hug me, I'm not a baby. Hug mom that's what she's there for" Cody said as he wriggled out of my arms.

"You'll always be my baby, plus your only 10" I laughed as I stood up. "We'll call you when dinners ready"

"Who's making it?"

"Why?" I laughed.

"Because mum, well maybe mom should just make it" He laughed.

"Don't worry bud I'm on it" Naomi smiled as she pushed me out of his room and pulled the door closed.

"He just-" I started but I was quickly silenced when Naomi pushed me up against the wall and pulled my hips against hers as she pressed her lips to mine.

"Jesus Naomi" I gasped when she pulled back. I didn't even give her a chance to reply before I crashed my lips back to hers and pushed my hand up her top. It's ridiculous how turned on I am now, it feels like forever since we had sex. The girls are either in our bed, I'm working late or we're both just tired. Naomi took my hand and pulled it from under her top.

"Em" She laughed. "We have Cody right in there and two four year olds in the sitting room"

"Naoms" I sighed. "I need you"

"Emily, we can't just-" She started but she stopped when I pushed my hand down her jeans, I knew she would be wet but I didn't know she would be _this_ wet. "Don't even think about it" She warned. "The kids are _awake_ Emily"

"Come on, ten minutes tops. They're fine they're all watching tv" I smiled as I traced my finger around her most sensitive spot. "Are you really going to make me beg for it?"

She pulled my hand from her trousers and walked over to our bedroom door, opening it and waiting for me to walk in. I was just in the room and she pushed me down onto the bed, pulling my jeans off in the process, my knickers quickly followed. "I'm going to kill you" She said as she moved on top of me and pressed her lips to mine.

"After you fuck me I hope" I gasped as she pressed her lips to my neck. She slid her hand down my stomach, moving slower as she was reaching exactly where I needed her. "Jesus Naoms, I need you now" I gasped.

"Mom! Come downstairs" Cody shouted.

"Fucking hell" I sighed as Naomi laughed and stood up.

"One minute Cody" Naomi shouted as she picked up my knickers and jeans. "I'm all yours as soon as they go to sleep babe. Promise" She smiled as she handed me my clothes.

Naomi left and walked downstairs. I was putting my knickers back on when the door opened, it was Katie. "Whats wrong with you?" She laughed.

"I haven't had sex in fucking forever, that's whats wrong with me. Anytime I get Naomi to myself one of the kids needs us" I sighed as I pulled on my jeans.

"Looks like I came at the right time so" She laughed. "Mum wanted to take Ashley tonight so she sent me over to get the girls too"

"Mum wants to take the three of them? They've been at each others throats all day"

"Yeah well they can play with Ashley anyway they're always good for mum and dad. And because I'm such a nice sister me and Cook will take Cody tonight. He's going to some game with Cook in the morning anyway and it means you can get some" She laughed.

"Thanks Katie" I smiled.

"Yeah well you take Ashley enough so... not leaving yet though, Naomi just said I can stay for dinner so go get their bags ready"

I went and got their bags ready and brought them downstairs, leaving them in the hall as I went in to sit at the table. Naomi went up to have a shower after she ate so I put the stuff in the dishwasher and kissed the kids goodbye before Katie took them. I went back upstairs and heard the shower still on, I knew the door would be locked so I went and lay on the bed until she came out.

"Hey baby, you ok?" She asked as she came out of the bathroom. I got up and walked over to her.

"Yeah" I smiled as wrapped my arms around her. "Why isn't your hair wet?" I laughed when I noticed her hair was bone dry.

"I didn't need to wash my hair, so I didn't let it get wet" She said as I pulled my top over my head. "Are you going for a shower?"

"Nope" I smiled as I pulled down my jeans and stepped out of them. I pulled her into a kiss and tugged her towel so it fell to the ground.

"The kids aren't in bed yet babe" She smiled as she stroked my cheek.

"The girls are gone to my mum and dads and Katie is taking Cody for the night. Did she not tell you why she was here?"

"No. Although I'm not complaining, I've been dying to get you into bed" She smirked as she crashed her lips back to mine.

I pushed her back towards the bed, not breaking the kiss until I was on top of her. "God you're fucking beautiful babe" I smiled as I ran my hand down her stomach. I pressed my lips to her neck and sucked lightly on her pulse point. I'm planning on taking in every inch of her body while I have the chance. I slowly kissed down her stomach. Her breathing was getting quicker as I got closer to where she wanted me.

"Jesus Em" She gasped when I brought my mouth back to hers. I wasn't going to give in yet though, I'll tease her a bit first. I brought my lips back to her neck and kissed down, taking each nipple into my mouth sucking and licking them lightly. I lightly took her nipple between my teeth making her moan and gasp. I moved my mouth to her clit as I trailed my finger around where she needed me most. "Emily!" She gasped.

"Yeah?" I smirked as I pressed my lips to hers. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip and she instantly gave me access. I moved my thumb to her clit making her pull back from the kiss with a moan.

"Jesus Em, I need you" She gasped as I kissed her neck. I know kissing her neck alone drives her crazy.

I kissed her again, lightly biting her lip as I pulled back. Her moans and gasps were only quickening so I slipped a finger inside her, quickly followed by another. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around my waist as I pumped my fingers inside her, she gripped her hands to the duvet as I felt her tighten around my fingers. "Fuck Emily, I'm going to come" She gasped.

"Not yet" I smirked as I removed my fingers and dipped my head between her legs. I ran my tongue over her clit before I let it go exactly where she wanted it. Her hips bucked as soon as I moved my tongue inside her.

"Fuck Em! I'm gonna-" Before she even finished the sentence she came, her orgasm taking over her body as she screamed my name over and over. She took two breaths before flipping me over. "You're wearing too much clothes" She smirked.

"Best take them off so" I grinned.

Four hours later we we're lying together in bed just kissing. "I'm sorry babe" She smiled as she pulled back and stroked my cheek.

"For?"

"Being so preoccupied the last couple of weeks. The girls just take up so much time and energy, then I had a lot to do in work-"

"Naoms" I smiled as I kissed her. "It's fine, I get it. I just missed you that's all, I guess I'm still not used to having to share you"

"Lily is going to be a demon like me you know, she's very stubborn" She laughed as she moved my hair behind my ear.

"I noticed" I laughed. "I still think its amazing how she has your nose and eyes. I didn't even know it was possible for that to happen"

"The doctor did tell us there was a slim chance the eggs would split. What he forgot to leave out was how high the chances were that you would have twins" She grinned. "I wouldn't change them for the world though"

"I love you so fucking much you know that" I smiled as I kissed her.

"I love you too baby" She smiled as she stroked my cheek. "I miss you too you know. I miss being able to just touch you when I want, to just lay here like this and just talking to you. We'll just have to figure out how to make time"

"Who knew at 27 we would already have three kids and three amazing kids at that...even though they drive me crazy most of the time" I grinned.

"Yeah they are pretty amazing aren't they. When is your next day off?"

"Think I have Friday off again next week, why?"

"How about we take the kids to the zoo, tire them out and then once they're all in bed I'll make us a nice dinner. Then after we eat we can sit on the couch, watch a movie and then I'll take my wife to bed and blow her mind" She smirked.

"Sounds perfect babe" I smiled as she linked her fingers with mine. "Wait does that mean I have to wait till next Friday before we have sex?"

"No" She laughed. "I know I've been slacking in that department, I'll make up for it though. Promise" She smiled as she kissed me.

"I guess I'll let you away with it then" I smirked. She pulled me closer to her and ran her hand down my stomach, wrapped her arm around my waist and pulled me on top of her.

"You" She smiled as she cupped my face and kissed me. "Are fucking beautiful. Really, Its amazing how I've kept my hands off you. Clearly my restraint is just better than yours" She grinned.

"Clearly" I laughed.

* * *

** (Naomi's POV)  
**

"Naoms, baby your phone is ringing" Emily said as she left her head on my chest and arm wrapped around me. I stretched over and grabbed my phone off the bedside table.

"Hello?" I asked still half asleep as I ran my fingers through Emily's hair.

"Naomi hi, it's John. Look I know its your day off but is there any chance you can come down, were in a bit of a predicament and need our lawyer here"

Emily was kissing my neck at this stage so I really didn't want to have to move. "John I actually have plans today with Emily and the kids" I said trying to keep my voice level which wasn't easy with Emily sucking my neck and sitting on top of me.

"Tell you what, if you can get down here in a half hour I'll make sure your home by 11 and I'll give you Thursday off as well as Friday next week" I looked over at the clock when he said that and seen it was only 8.30am.

"Sure, I'll be down in a half hour" I said as I hung up. Emily groaned and got off me. "Sorry babe, I'll be back by 11 though"

"I've work at two. I'll pick up the girls in a while though"

"Two? I thought you were working late tonight?"

"No, I'll be home about half 9" She smiled.

I got dressed and left for work. After going down I realized it wasn't even really necessary I went in, they could have sorted it themselves. It was exactly 11 when I got in, and the house was still quiet.

"Emily?" I shouted as I hung up my jacket. I checked the kitchen and the went upstairs to find her, Abbie and Lily in Abbie's room. "Hey, whats going on in here?"

"Tea party! Do you want some mom?" Lily asked as she held up her plastic tea pot and cup.

"Sure, I'd love some" I smiled as I went and sat down beside Emily.

"Hey, how was work?" She asked before giving me a kiss.

"Pointless" I laughed. "Thanks" I smiled as Abbie handed me a cup. I pretended to drink some before putting it down on her little table.

"Can we watch a movie?" Abbie asked as she brushed her dolls hair.

"Why don't we wait for Cody first. You two play here for a while, I just need to talk to mum" I smiled as I pulled Emily to her feet and down stairs.

"Is everything ok?" She asked when we got to the kitchen.

"Yeah, why?"

"You said you need to talk to me?" she said as she jumped up onto the counter.

"Oh no, I just wanted to kiss you" I laughed as I walked over to where she was sitting and pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

Cody and the girls went to bed at 8pm, Cody was worn out from spending the day with Cook and its the girls usual bed time. I sat and watched tv while I waited for Emily to come in. I was looking at the pictures on the wall and I thought back to when Emily told me she was pregnant.

_I came in from work late and the house was empty. I had been calling Emily for a half hour straight and got no answer or even a text to say she was ok, so by the next half hour I was worried sick. I called her mum and Katie and neither or them had seen or heard from her all day. When the front door opened I was literally ready to kill her myself. _

_"Emily where the hell have you been! Jesus Christ, I've been calling you for an hour!- Whats wrong? Have you been crying? Where's Cody?" I asked the questions so fast she wasn't even getting a chance to answer so she just handed me a sheet of paper. 'Emily Fitch. Pregnancy Test: Positive' was all I needed to read before my legs nearly went from under me. "Jesus"  
_

_"Naoms" She smiled as she lifted my chin so I was looking at her. "I'm having your baby"_

_"You're having my baby" I smiled as she caught the tear that dropped from my eye. I couldn't believe it actually worked. They told us it might not work because my eggs had to be transferred over to Emily and that lowered the success rate as opposed to her just having the child but she had insisted. _

_"Sorry I didn't answer, I was at the hospital for ages waiting on someone to come down and I left my phone in the car"_

_"Emily, your having my baby" I gasped. "It worked, it actually worked" _

_She pulled me into a kiss and then brought me over to sit on the couch. "You're not going into shock or something are you?" She asked seriously. _

_"No" I laughed. "I'm just- come here" I smiled as I pulled her onto my lap and into a deep kiss. "Where's Cody?" _

_"Dropped him off with Katie on my way back then I had a slight panic attack about the fact I'm about to get fat" She laughed. _

_"Technically its not actually getting fat, its the baby" _

_"Its still fat, its a good thing my dad owns a gym" She laughed. "I love you" _

_"I love you too" I smiled as she pulled my top over my head. "Hormones kicking in already?" _

_"Complaining?" _

_"Nope" I laughed as she pressed her lips to mine. _

There was another time when she got up with Lily in the middle of the night and didn't want to wake me, but she forgot I could hear everything through the baby monitor.

_I woke up when I heard the baby crying, but when I went to get up I realized Emily was already out of bed. I was about to go into the room when I heard her talking through the monitor. _

_"Lily, I need you to stop crying baby. If you don't your going to wake the rest of the house, more importantly your sister and we don't want that. Here do you want your bottle? Good girl. You've kept your mom up three nights in a row you know, that has to be weird right? Having two moms, though Cody says its not. I can already tell you're going to be exactly like your her, stubborn and sarcastic. She's amazing though, you know when you and your sister were in my tummy she would get up at all hours of the night just to go get me whatever disgusting thing I wanted to eat and she never complained, not once. She has this smile, you obviously wont notice it now because your a baby but its one of those smiles that just makes your heart race you know, and she has these piercing blue eye's that I could just get lost in all day. She's just perfect really and she makes me happier than I could ever imagine being, though we wont tell her that, don't want her getting a big head do we. I used to be a slu- no I used to sleep around is probably a better phrase and I had all this history and it just didn't seem to bother her, she stayed through everything and that still amazes me. _

_I knew as soon as I met her there was something special about her, she didn't even remember who I was the next day, didn't even know where she was but I persuaded her into a date and here we are. Three kids and as happy as ever, although I'm sure there was times in the past few months where she just wanted to kill me but she never even got mad. Just listened to me moan and got me whatever I wanted. I hope you and your sister find a boy like that, someone that makes your heart race as soon as you look at him..oh or her I guess. We clearly don't mind if either of you bring a girl home" _

_Emily came back into the room after another few minutes and quietly got back into bed. I turned over to face her and propped myself up on my elbow. "Your smile makes my heart race too you know, especially when your after saying something filthy and you smile innocently like you just asked me what time it was or something" I smiled. _

_"Jesus Naomi!" Emily said as her hand flew to her chest. "I thought you were asleep" She laughed. _

_"And I love your eyes, and I think your perfect, actually perfect just doesn't do you justice. I didn't complain about having to get up to go into town for your really weird food choices because I genuinely didn't mind, I'd do anything to make you happy. Plus you were the one carrying the babies so it was only fair really. As for your history, it didn't bother me because you chose me, you wanted to be with me. Ok it was hard at first, like really some of the girls you were with looked like models but still you chose me, you wanted to actually date me" I smiled as Emily just looked at me completely dumbfounded. _

_"How did you- damn! The baby monitor" _

_"You do realize talking to a baby is like talking to yourself right?" I grinned. _

_"You do realize ear wigging isn't polite right? Plus talking puts her to sleep" _

_"Not my fault you forgot to turn of the monitor when you went in. Now do I get a kiss or what?" I smiled as I leaned in to kiss her. "I love you" _

_"I love you too baby" She smiled as she kissed me again. I pulled her in closer to me but she quickly moved back. "Emily" I sighed. _

_"I still feel fat" She said as she lay back down on the pillow. _

_"You're fucking beautiful Em. You've been at the gym non stop for the past month babe, there's literally not a pick on you" I smiled as I stroked her cheek. There literally wasn't, she's probably more toned now than she was before she got pregnant. _

_"I'm still just not comfortable babe, I'm sorry" She sighed. _

_"You've nothing to be sorry for, I just wont have you thinking there's anything wrong with your body. You're actually in better shape than me" I laughed. _

_"You do realize I gave birth to twins right?" _

_"Yeah of course I- Ohhh now I see what the problem is. Its not your body your worried about me seeing its your-"_

_"Yes ok. I just feel weird about it" She sighed. _

_"The doctor said that all goes back to like it was after 2-3 weeks, its been a month babe. I'm sure its the same as it always was, anyway I don't care" _

_"Its not that I don't want to have sex with you, I do. I've been dying to just touch you, but I just feel weird about it. You can hardly be as attracted to me as you were before you witnessed me having two kids" She sighed. _

_"What am I going to do with you" I smiled as I pulled her on top of me. _

_"Naoms" She sighed.  
_

_"Don't worry, I'll keep my hands above the pajamas" I smiled. "Look babe, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, like I always tell you and that hasn't changed. If anything I find you even more beautiful now. You don't need to be worried about anything, I'm your wife Em and I love you. But that's besides the point because there's nothing wrong with your body ok?" _

_"How do you always know what to say?" She smiled as she pressed her lips to mine. _

_"I'm just being honest. I'm going to need you to get off me though because I'm really turned on right now" I laughed. _

_"No" She smiled as she pulled her top off and kissed my neck. _

_"Oh fuck" I gasped as she slipped her hand under my top. _

I was pulled from my thoughts when Emily sat down beside me, I hadn't even heard her come in the door. "Naomi?" She laughed. "Are you ok?"

"Oh, sorry I was in my own world there" I laughed. "How was work?"

"Great, I got reattach a girls arm, the blood was just everywhere but I got it done. Even after a vein burst! Were the kids good?" She asked. I'm always amazed at how she says something like that and then just casually asks a question.

"Yeah. We walked to the park with Skip and then watched a movie. We missed you though" I smiled as I leaned in to kiss her.

"Ready to go to bed?" She asked as she stood up.

"Emily its just after half 9, are you tired?" I laughed.

"I never said we were going to sleep did I?" She smirked.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! Like I said I'm buried in college assignments at the minute so for the next few weeks my updates will be slow for my stories. This is intended to be the last chapter of this story, but I don't know, I could probably do one or two more if you want to see a little more of them dealing with family life. Anyway thank you for reading, reviewing and following! I really appreciate it! Feel free to check out my other stories!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Planned on doing this yesterday but the site was down for me? so its late...but anyway here's Christmas at the Fitches!  
**

**(Naomi's POV)**

"Can I wake the kids now?" Emily asked for the fifth time in the past ten minutes. All I want to do is get at least another half hours sleep.

"No, Em its only 6am. They'll get up soon, just go asleep" I said sleepily. I knew if I turned over to talk to her I'd definitely get no more sleep.

"But I'm bored and want to get up" She sighed.

"You wont be bored if you sleep, just distract yourself" I muttered, trying my best to get back to sleep.

I heard her sigh and thought she was turning to go back to sleep. Of course I realized I thought wrong when I felt her lips on my neck...not that I'm complaining. Though truth be known I'd kill for an extra bit of sleep, I mean we've to go to dinner at her mums house and my mum is going to be there along with everyone else. I'll need all the energy I can get. "What are you doing?"

"Distracting myself...like you said"

"Emily" I groaned as I rubbed my eyes before turning over. I was met with her big brown eye's and the happiest smile on her face. Any tiredness I felt was immediately gone and all I could think was how beautiful she is. "You're beautiful" I smiled as I stroked her cheek.

"Oh? I thought you were going to give out because I woke you" She laughed.

"I was...then I looked at you and changed my mind" I grinned. "Happy Christmas baby"

She shifted so she was on top of me. "Yeah, Happy Christmas" She smiled as she softly pressed her lips to mine.

It took under a minute before the soft kisses turned to passionate and wanting. She pulled back and dropped her lips to my neck as she pushed her hands under my tshirt to cup my tits. "Oh fuck" I gasped as she pushed up my top and took my nipple in her mouth. This is definitely going to be a fucking fantastic Christmas. As she brought her lips back to mine she slipped her hand down my knickers and it was her turn to gasp. "You're really wet" She said in between kisses. "Hard not to be with you on top of me" I said breathlessly as she kissed along my jawline. "Jesus! Fuck!" I gasped when she slipped a finger inside me.

"Mum! Mom!" We heard as the girls came out of their rooms and running up the hall.

"Shit" Emily muttered as she removed her hand and quickly got off me while I tried to steady my breathing. I definitely need a cold shower right now.

"Did Santa come?" Lily asked.

"Can we go downstairs and see?" Abbie said before either of us had the chance to answer.

"Yeah, come on lets go get Cody" Emily grinned as she got out of bed.

"Come on mom!" Lily said as she tugged at my arm.

"I'm coming" I sighed as I got up. Unfortunately I wasn't coming the way I needed to be right now. Fuck I need a cold shower.

We went and woke Cody and the three of them was down the stairs and in the sitting room before we could even tell them to wait for us. The girls were standing there smiling unsure what to open first. Cody had the biggest smile on his face when he seen his new Xbox, Football boots and kit. He came over and gave us each a kiss before helping the girls open some of their boxes. He knew about Santa because some kid in his class decided to tell them all, fucking asshole. Didn't his parents tell him you're not supposed to ruin it on anyone else! I grabbed Emily's present and handed it to her.

"Happy Christmas" I grinned as I handed it to her. I knew I done good with this present, a first edition of The Catcher In The Rye is not easy to find.

"Is this- how did you find this!" She gasped as she examined the book. "Thank you!" She beamed as she flung her arms around my neck and pulled me into a kiss.

"You're welcome. I remembered you saying a few months back you were looking for one so..."

"Here" She smiled as she handed me an envelope. I opened it to find a weekend stay at a hotel in London and two tickets to...holy shit! She got me two tickets to the Artic Monkeys! They sold out in under two minutes, I tried for ages to get some.

"How did- Fucking hell, thanks babe!" I grinned as I pulled her into another kiss.

"Glad you like it" She smiled. "You get to see them and you have a weekend of uninterrupted sex" She smirked.

"Yeah, so anyway I get to see the Artic Monkeys" I teased. "Joking"

"You better be!" She said seriously.

"There's _nothing_ I'd rather see more than you naked" I whispered in her ear before pressing my lips to her neck.

"Mom can you come up to my room and help me set this up?" Cody asked as he picked up his Xbox and games.

"Course" I smiled as I gave Emily a quick kiss and followed him upstairs.

After I set it up I went back downstairs. The girls were sitting playing and eating cereal, Emily was in the kitchen making waffles. We had to be at Jenna's for 11am, which makes no sense to me since we wont be eating till 3 or 4pm but Jenna isn't one to argue with. Emily only told me last night it was _all_ her family going, as in cousins and aunties. I thought it was just my mum, Kieran, Katie, Cook, Ashley and James. Of course I tried to get out of it then but she _persuaded_ me.

After we all had breakfast me and Emily got the girls ready. I ironed Cody's clothes and gave them into him while Emily had a shower and once she was out I got in. God knows I needed a cold one and thankfully it helped. Emily was dressed and doing her hair when I got out, she looked really, really sexy in her tight black skirt and red bodysuit, she was wearing black suspender tights and red heels too...you know maybe I need another cold shower. I walked over to the wardrobe and grabbed my clothes and put them down on the bed where Emily was now sitting.

"You look...sexy" I grinned. "Red is definitely your colour"

"So do you" She smirked.

"You know I cant get dressed with you sitting there"

"You do realize I see you naked all the time right?" She asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

"That's different" I shrugged. She got up and walked over to me, I knew what she was going to do but before I could stop her my towel was on the floor.

"Beautiful" She smiled as she ran her hands up my sides. She dropped her hands to my hips and pulled me into her before pressing her lips to my neck.

"Em" I gasped. "I'll need another cold shower shower if you don't stop"

"Right" She laughed. "The kids...sorry. I'll just...sit on the bed"

I pulled on my knickers and bra, full aware she was watching me the whole time. She threw me my leather leggins and sleeveless blouse, the blouse is actually really nice, wine and white with small cheetahs on it and spikes on the collar. Dressy yet casual at the same time. By the time my hair was done it was time for us to leave. Cody wanted to bring his boots to show Cook and the girls insisted on bring their dolls, if it will keep the occupied and happy for a while I really couldn't care. When we pulled up at the Fitches there were loads of cars already. What I would like to know is how Jenna manages to cook for so many people. Cody jumped out of the car and ran straight in, closing the door behind him while me and Emily got the girls from the car.

The girls walked ahead while me and Emily took the bags from the boot. The door just opened when we got to it and a girl, a cousin maybe, pulled Emily into a hug. Actually no, from that hug and Emily's face I'm assuming she's not a cousin. Jenna came out and fussed about the girls before bringing them inside, I took the bags off Emily and brought them upstairs. James was in his old room rooting through the drawers for something.

"What are you looking for?" I asked as I put down the bags.

"Naomi! Hey" He grinned as he pulled me into a hug.

"Hey, hands above the waist" I laughed. "And not on my tits!" I quickly added.

"Don't have a condom on you by any chance?"

"Actually" I said as I rooted through the bags. "Here, that's off me. Emily will give you hers later"

He opened it and smirked. "You know me too well babe!" I got him a Durex gift set, he should have enough condoms in that to last him a while. "These will come in handy later. Come on, lets go, I want to see the munchkins"

When we got down to the sitting room the house seemed more full than it usually is when Jenna has people over for dinner. Where we're all going to sit is beyond me, its a bit cold to put people outside. I couldn't see Emily or Abbie but Cody was talking to James and Lily was getting her cheeks squeezed by some of Emily's aunties. She hates when people do that so she's either going to shout at them or just run off, I'm hoping its just run off.

"Mom!" She shouted when she looked up. I just smiled as she came running over and jumped into my arms.

"They were squeezing my face" She muttered in annoyance.

"Want me to knock them out?" I grinned as I kissed her cheeks. She nodded enthusiastically at the thought of me punching one of them, she definitely takes after me. "Where's mum and Abbie?"

"Mum's out there" She said as she pointed towards the kitchen. "Abbie's hiding under the table. She let them pinch my face, she just ran! That's not very nice"

"Go tell her to come out will you" I laughed. "Just play over there in the corner, Ashley will be here soon" I said as I put her down.

I walked out to the kitchen to look for Emily, her aunties and cousins stopped me on the way. One cousin in particular, Jessica, is always flirting with me. She's smooth I'll give her that, I had to say something about needing to go to the toilet so I could get away from her. She doesn't seem to have a problem with home wrecking...even if it is on her own cousin. Katie and Cook stopped me then, the two of the bouncing with excitement so I knew he grew a pair and proposed. I looked at Katie's hand and grinned.

"Congratulations!" I beamed as I pulled them both into a hug. "About fucking time!"

"Exactly what I said" Katie laughed. "Where's my sister?"

"I'm actually looking for her, she disappeared when we got here"

"I'm going to tell mum and dad will you tell her I'm looking for her? Don't say anything though, yeah"

"Of course" I smiled.

I walked through the kitchen and out the back, Cody was playing football with James. I still couldn't see Emily though so I decided to check upstairs, Katie and Cook came up with me. Sure enough she was in her old room talking to the girl who opened the door for us. Katie just walked over to Emily and held up her hand. After they were done squealing with excitement Katie looked over at the girl and if looks could kill she would definitely be ten feet under.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Katie snapped.

"I'm with James. We're together" The girl smiled.

"Like fuck you are! Emily what the fuck!"

"She is, that's the_ only_ reason she's here so leave it yeah" Emily said seriously. Me and Cook looked at each other confused as the girl pushed past us and left the room. Katie and Cook followed to go tell her gran the news.

"Who's that?" I asked Emily.

"Mandy, we know her from college" She shrugged. I knew there was something else to it by the way Katie acted but I decided to leave it. "Where's the girls?"

"Last time I checked, Abbie was hiding under the table and Lily was getting her cheeks squeezed" I laughed.

"I have to tell you something" She sighed, and just by the way she said it I knew what was coming.

"You had sex with her"

"More than once. I just don't want Katie to say something and take you by surprise"

"Ughh" I groaned as I walked over to her and cupped her face. "Its fine" I said before giving her a quick kiss.

"Sorry" She sighed as she lay her head on my chest.

"Don't be, it was before we met...right?"

"Yes! Of course it was!"

"Then its ok, come on, lets go back down"

We checked on the girls who were happily playing in the sitting room with Ashley and Cody was outside with James and Cook. We went to the kitchen and seen Katie sitting down talking to Mandy, well it looks like they were arguing as opposed to talking. I sat down on the empty seat beside Katie and pulled Emily onto my lap. They both stopped talking when we sat down, Katie still didn't look happy though.

"Leave it Katie, it was years ago" Emily warned. Hmmm...what was years ago? Katie is hardly so annoyed because Emily slept with her.

"She's fucking nuts Emily! I don't trust her!"

"Its Christmas, be nice. James obviously likes her if he brought her for Christmas dinner, so just relax yeah"

"Does she know?" Katie asked as she nodded to me.

"Know what?" I asked.

"That she fucking stalked your wife for the better part of a year! Literally stalked, like taking pictures and going through her rubbish kind of stalked. She's certifiably crazy!" Katie said seriously.

"Katie its Christmas day so leave it yeah! We're supposed to enjoy ourselves. You just got engaged, be happy!" Emily snapped and I knew not to say anything more about it, so did Katie. I'll leave it for now, but if someone stalked my wife to that extent, I sure as hell want to fucking know about it.

Thankfully three of Emily's cousins came over and we all fell into conversation, laughing and joking. Emily had one of her arms around my shoulders and her fingers were lightly tracing circles on my arm, she didn't even know she was doing it yet it had my heart racing. I'll never know how she has such an affect on me, especially still after we've been together years. I must have spaced out because suddenly there was a hand waving on front of my face.

"Naoms?" Emily giggled.

"Shit, sorry. Spaced out" I laughed.

"Shannon asked what your law course was like" She smiled.

We ended up spending a half hour talking about the course then Jenna told us it was time for dinner. We sat down at the table, turns out Jenna's table actually extended but even then were wasn't enough seats so Rob brought in two tables from out the back and put them in the sitting room along with some chairs. Thankfully Jenna made pasta and chips as well as the usual Christmas dinner food, because I'm not big into turkey and ham. Emily didn't even have to ask what I wanted she just handed me a plate of pasta. Mandy was sitting across from Emily and was glaring at me, I'd pull her on it only for we're kind of surrounded by people and I'd rather not make a scene.

The three girls were in sitting on the couch happily eating plates of chips and chicken nuggets while playing with their dolls. Cody was talking to Cook about football and Katie and Jenna were engrossed in a conversation about her wedding. The room was filled with different conversations which actually kept a good atmosphere going.

"You know.." Emily said as she took a drink. "I think I'll have an early night and read my book"

"Oh, really? Just going to go to bed and read are you?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired" She grinned.

"Good luck with that..."

"Why's that?"

"You owe me for this morning and guess what your brother got me?" I smirked.

"What?"

"A strap on" I whispered in her ear causing her to spit her drink everywhere. "Alright Em?" I asked innocently as she tried to compose herself and pass off anybody who asked was she ok.

"Bitch" She muttered. "Anyway we already have_ two_, so what makes you think I wouldn't rather read?"

"Because Em.." I said as I leaned closer to her. "We're going to go home, watch a movie with the kids like we promised, then we'll put them to bed...and then you're going to go into our room while I lock up and regardless of whether you're reading or not babe, I'm going to strip you and then...I'm going to fuck you" I whispered in her ear. Her breathing was noticeably shallow and I remembered we were sitting in the middle of a full room so I gave her a quick kiss and sat up straight.

"Maybe we should just go now" She said as she turned in the chair to face me.

"What? Why are you leaving, you haven't even finished eating?" Jenna asked.

"We're not Jenna, Emily's joking" I smiled and got a kick on the side of my leg of Emily.

"Did you kick me?" I laughed as I turned back to Emily.

"You can't just say something like that and expect it not to affect me" She muttered.

"Now you know how I felt this morning" I smirked. "But if you really want to we can sneak upstairs and make-out"

"You two go on like your sixteen" Cook laughed.

"Your point?" I grinned.

"Come on, how do you do it?" He asked as Cody got up to go to the toilet.

"Do what?" Emily asked, I could feel everyone looked at us.

"Still want each other so much, you're together a few years now so shouldn't it have worn off?"

"Yeah, I've been with him just over two years and sex is rare" Emily's cousin chimed in.

"Err...well...have you seen her?" I shrugged

"You just have to make time for it" Emily said after she took a drink.

"You two are definitely not going on a schedule" Katie laughed.

"No, but its hard when you have three kids. We're just lucky I guess" Emily smiled as she took my hand.

"You're married?" Mandy asked shocked when she seen Emily's hand.

"Yeah, she's married. _Happily_ married" Katie interrupted.

"Who's for desert?" Rob boomed from the other end of the table.

It was eight by the time we were ready to leave, the three girls were asleep on the couch so me and Emily lifted Abbie and Lily and carried them to the car. Cody fell asleep in the car so we woke him when we got home and told him we would watch a movie tomorrow. Once we had the girls in bed Emily went and checked on Cody while I went and locked up. By the time I got back upstairs Emily was in bed with a smug smile on her face and her book in her hand.

"Hilarious" I said as I took off my leggins and blouse before sliding into bed beside her.

"What? I'm actually quite tired" She shrugged.

"Really?" I asked as I took the book and leaned across her to put it on her locker.

"Yeah, really" She smirked as she trailed her fingers down my arm. "But since you mentioned fucking me earlier its all that's been on my mind so..."

"Oh, you know what, I'm actually tired" I smiled as I flopped back down on the pillow. She pushed the covers back and straddled me...it was just then I realized she was fully naked. Christ, I'll never get used of seeing her body.

"Still tired?" She asked as she took my hands and pressed them to her tits.

"Jesus! You're already wet" I gasped as I felt her on my waist.

"Are you going to help me with that problem or just lie there?" She smirked.

"Definitely help you with the problem" I grinned as I sat up and pressed my lips to hers. "Fucking hell Em"

"Grab the strap on from your drawer" She said in between kisses.

"Really? Or already, should I say.."

"I'm dripping here babe" She said breathlessly and that was all the encouragement I needed.

**A/N: So I kind of built up that smut and left you with nothing. I'm literally falling asleep here and I haven't the energy to write it. I'll make sure to put some in the next chapter! Oh, Mandy will be around for a bit...she is Emily's stalker after all. I'm going to try have some fun with her! I have this whole Nanny Carrie vision that could really work with this story to keep it interesting (Its from One Tree Hill in case people don't know)  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**(Naomi's POV - 2 Weeks Later)**

"Em, you ready?" I shouted upstairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" She said as she came down the stairs.

"I wish you were" I smirked when she got to the bottom.

"Cheeky" She grinned before kissing me. "Come on"

We went into the sitting room where the girls were sitting on the couch and Cody was on his bean bag on the floor. We're going to watch a movie together before they go stay at my mums for the night so me and Emily can go out. We sat down on the couch and as usual, the girls climbed on our laps, fighting over who sat where. After about a minute Emily just moved over beside me so technically they were sitting on both of us, at least that's what we told them. We watched The Croods which is actually really good for a kids film.

"Mom, can we go to the sea place?" Abbie asked when the film was over.

"What, the beach?"

"No, the place with the fish inside" She grinned. Unless she's talking about a pet shop I've no idea where she's talking about.

"She means Sea Life" Emily laughed when she noticed I was confused.

"Oh, sure. We'll go next time me and mum have a day off together, ok" I smiled.

"So tomorrow?" Cody nodded.

"No, we can't go tomorrow because..." I can hardly say we'll be dying of hangovers can I? Oh, we actually have plans tomorrow, perfect excuse. "Because we have to go have dinner at your grans"

"Fine" The three of them sighed, just as there was a knock on the door. My mum of course.

"Hey mum" I smiled when I opened the door.

"Hi, love. Where's the kids?"

"Sitting room" I said as I closed the door.

We sat and talked for about five minutes before she took them, she had to go pick up Kieran on her way or something. I went for a quick shower while Emily got ready. Well it wasn't exactly quick, I could hear Katy and Cook downstairs when I got out which means I'm running late. I didn't have to wash my hair in the shower so it was already dry, so it only took me fifteen minutes to get ready.

"Em, did you see my silver necklace? The thick one?" I shouted downstairs.

"Yeah" She shouted back, without telling me where it was.

"Where is it?"

"On me" I heard Katie laugh at that.

I went back into our room and grabbed something else for my neck before going downstairs. My one looked better on Emily anyway, and she looks really, really hot tonight. Her skirt is a little shorter than they usually are and I must have been staring because Katie nudged me. "Too short?" Emily asked. "N-no, its great. I mean nice, its nice" I muttered. The three of them started laughing and Cook whispered something in my ear about me making a tit of myself. We called a taxi to bring us to the club, everyone else is meeting us there.

The club was packed as usual, mainly with kids who were underage by the looks of things. Maybe we're all getting too old for this shit, how sad is it that I would have preferred to curl up with Emily on the couch than come out. God, I'm turning into my mother, maybe its a good thing I came out. Cook dragged me to the bar and insisted I done two shots. When we got back to the table Everyone was still there except Emily. Katie told me she went dancing so I just left her drink down on the table and sat back down. There's no chance I'll find her in that crowd anyway.

About fifteen minutes later I was at the bar talking to JJ when I seen Emily talking to her friend from work, then I also seen a girl going and wrapping her arms around Emily, who didn't move or anything. Probably thinks its fucking me. I went to go over when JJ stopped me. "Don't like punch her or anything" He said seriously. "I'm just going to tell her to get her hands off my fucking wife" I said before going over and I was calm, I mean I don't blame people for wanting Emily, she looks really sexy. Any calmness I had disappeared when I seen it was fucking Mandy.

I walked on front of Emily, who's eye's widened when she see me. I pulled the hands around her waist apart and looked at Emily with a raised eyebrow. _Relax Naomi, its not her fault! _Emily turned to see who was behind her and didn't seem bothered it was Mandy, the girl who fucking went crazy ass stalker on her. She actually went and gave her a hug, is she fucking serious. "Sorry, I thought that was you behind me" Emily leaned up and said in my ear. "Oh" I nodded. "So you thought I was that fucking nutter?"

"Naomi!" She warned. I really don't know why she keeps taking up for her. I really don't and quite frankly its pissing me off that we've been fighting so much over it, Katie doesn't go off on one at the mention of Mandy's name for no reason.

"I don't want her near you" I said seriously.

"Well I'm going to stand here and talk to her" She said before turning back to talk to Mandy who had a smug look on her face.

It wasn't an argument as such but I made it one by going back to the table and getting my stuff before telling Katie to make sure Emily gets home. I didn't tell her why I was leaving I just said I didn't feel well, if I sad Mandy was over there, she would have been out of her seat and ripping Mandy's head off for being near Emily. I grabbed a taxi and got home in five minutes. I wasn't tired in the slightest but I didn't want to sit up either so I just ate some toast and went up to bed. I opened the drawer at the side of my bed and took out the small box I had hid, its been sitting in there since before Christmas.

I planned on proposing Christmas night but when Katie and Cook announced their engagement I decided to leave it for a while. Yes I know, me and Emily are 'married' but it wasn't what she wanted, even though she insists it was perfect. It wasn't an actual wedding, it was a civil partnership, so technically we say we're married and we feel like we are but we're not. I know she has this whole perfect wedding idea and since its been legalized now I can give her that. Fucking tossers, I should have been able to give her that the first time...but thats a whole other rant.

I snapped the box shut and put it back into my drawer and climbed into bed. I must have fell asleep somewhere along the line because I woke up when I heard the toilet door closing. I sat up and seen Emily's coat at the end of the bed so I got up and walked over to the bathroom, I could hear the shower on, which is weird considering its half two. Can't a shower wait until the morning? I opened the door and seen Emily leaning on the sink, making no attempt to get into the shower.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I knocked off the shower.

"Just go back to bed" She muttered through a strained voice.

"Em? are you ok?" I asked as I took her arm and turned her to face me. Fuck, she's crying. "What happened?"

"You! You just fucking took off. Now leave me the fuck alone!" She snapped, it worried me that she's so mad and doesn't seem to be drunk.

"Sorry" I sighed.

"No, you're not sorry! You can't just leave me there like that!"

"Oh, so you expect me to stand there and watch Mandy be all over you, while you tell me I can't even say anything bad about her? Yeah, no thanks"

"She wasn't all over me! Can I not even have a conversation with her?"

"No, I don't want you talking to her" I said seriously.

"Its a good thing I don't let anyone dictate who I can and can't talk to then isn't it!"

"I'm deadly serious Emily, she could be dangerous for all you know! She's probably still been stalking you all these years!" I shouted.

"Jesus fucking Christ, between you and Katie. It was years ago, let it go!" She shouted back.

"You just always try to find the good in people, but she's up to something Emily and I'm not just going to sit around and let her wreck what we have!"

"You're doing a pretty good job of that yourself" Ouch, well to say that hurt is an understatement.

"Right" I nodded as I felt tears pricking at my eyes. I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction though so I stormed out, grabbed the car keys and left.

No I shouldn't be driving, because yes, I have been drinking. The only thing I feel right now though is anger and hurt so I think I'm good to drive. Fucking hell, is she actually serious? Mandy's been randomly popping up everywhere and she thinks its just a coincidence, I think fucking not. She comes to Christmas dinner and then two days later she breaks up with James, there's nothing random about that. Katie told me Emily was terrified for months when they found out what Mandy was doing, and she can't understand why Emily is being so cool about her just showing up. According to Emily, you can't hold something against someone they did years ago because people change, but fucking hell, stalking someone to that extent could have gotten her jail time if they had of reported it.

I didn't even know where I was going, and quite frankly I don't care. About ten minutes later I found myself driving through town, the roads were Empty but the streets were full of people leaving clubs and chippers. I stopped at a red light and just looked around, I seen Katie and Cook trying to hail a taxi, I was about to roll down my window and ask if they wanted a lift but I froze when I seen a car swerving out of control, coming right for my car. I couldn't even move, I just sat there.

* * *

**(Emily's POV)**

What fucking now I muttered to myself as I picked up my phone that had Katie's name flashing on it. "Hello?"

"Emily, thank fuck! You're not in the car! Jesus Christ, fuck it looks bad!" She panicked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I could hear her crying and telling Cook to take the phone.

"Em?"

"What Cook? Whats wrong with her?"

"I need you to not panic ok...we were waiting for a cab when we seen a car slam into the side of another car...Emily the car that got hit was yours. Shit hang on" He said and I could hear him running, there was people shouting and screaming. I've no idea what the fuck is going on. "Fuck no, no no! That's my fucking best friend let me pass!" I heard Cook shout. Then it registered, my car got hit because Naomi must of taken it when she left.

"Cook! Cook!" I shouted into the phone hoping he still had it to his ear.

"Emily" He sobbed. "Its Naomi, it looks fucking bad...hey what the fuck are you doing with that!" He shouted.

"Look mate, we have a job to do here. We have to cut her out of the vehicle or we wont be able to get her out, and she needs to get to hospital right now. So you stand back and let us do our job ok" A male voice said to Cook.

"Emily, get to the hospital now. We'll meet you there and don't panic she'll be fine" Katie said into the phone before hanging up.

I couldn't move, my legs buckled underneath me and I dropped to the floor. My chest felt like it was caving in on me and all that was going through my head was the last thing I said to her. _'You're doing a pretty good job of that yourself'_ Fucking hell, that can't be the last thing I say to her. That can't be the last thing she hears me say. Sure we've been fighting a lot since Mandy showed up but she's just trying to protect me and I basically told her she's ruining our marriage. It's my fault, I said that and she left and now she's...fuck I don't even know if she's ok. She_ has_ to be ok.

I manage to pick myself up of the floor, pull on jeans and a tshirt and get to the hospital. I was doing pretty good until I got through the main doors and everything hit me. I was sobbing when I got to the front desk, I didn't have to say anything, they know who I am and obviously what I'm doing here. I was told to go to the fourth floor so I did. I went straight down to the waiting room and found Cook and Katie there, Katie was sitting, Cook was pacing. The both looked up when I walked in.

"Is she ok?" They both asked.

"I- I Just got here...I don't know whats happening" I sobbed as Cook pulled me into a hug.

"Em, you work here. Can't you go look, they brought her into that room down there" Katie said as she pointed to the double doors.

That room isn't an operating room, so maybe its not as bad as Cook and Katie think. I managed to stop crying before I walked down, only thing was I wasn't prepared for what I saw when I pushed open the door. Doctors everywhere, sheets covered in blood, and the machine flat-lining. I couldn't see Naomi properly all I could see was her clothes that were _covered_ in blood and a doctor trying to resuscitate her.

"Emily, you can't be in here!" A doctor shouted from across the room, I couldn't even look up to see who it was. "Emily! Someone get her out!"

Next thing I know I'm outside the room getting sick into a bin. Cook and Katie ran over and bombarded me with questions I don't have the answers to. "They were trying to resuscitate her" I managed after I had nothing left in my stomach to sick up.

"What does that mean?" They both asked.

"Why do you usually have to do that?"

"Because someones heart stops...but that means-"

"She's dead. Fucking hell, she's dead. She can't die, she's Naomi. She's _my_ Naomi. The kids need her,_ I_ need her!" I said as I started to uncontrollably cry again.

"She's not dead! Don't say that, she's going to be fine!" Cook said as he pulled me into him. "She's Naomi. She's going to be fine!"


	18. Chapter 18

**(Emily's POV - A day later)**

"JJ, why hasn't she woken up yet? You said she's fine, you said it went well, so why isn't she awake?" I asked as I paced the floor.

"Emily, relax. She's stable, so she's fine. No brain damage, so its just a matter of waiting for her wake up. You know yourself it takes time" He smiled.

"Let me see her chart"

"Emily, you know the rules. I can't let you see her chart, your family so... Look, just sit and relax. She_ will_ wake up" He said as he gave me a small hug.

"I know the rules, so I know if she's not awake by tomorrow you'll suggest inducing her into a coma and then waking her up. I don't want to do that" I said seriously.

"You do realize we do that all the time, it works.."

"It works _if _they actually wake up. There's also a chance they wont wake up from it at all.."

"Look, when it comes to it, we'll discuss options. Really though, I think she'll wake up herself. All her stats are normal, I have to go do my rounds, so just relax yeah" He said before leaving the room.

Relax? Fucking relax? Everyone is telling me to relax, how the fuck can I relax! My wife is lying here, still not awake after an operation she had nearly two days ago. She should well be awake by now, it doesn't help I'm a doctor, everything that could go wrong I'm imagining actually happening. I just need her to wake up, I need to tell her I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it. I love her, I love her so much and the last thing I said to her before she left was she's ruining our marriage. She's not, I was just mad because we've been fighting so much lately and she just left me at the club without saying anything. I didn't mean what I said, I was just pissed off and I need her to know that.

When she left me talking to Mandy, things were fine. We were just talking like two normal people, I want to give her another chance, I don't want to hold a grudge over what she did years ago. Sure it scared the shit out of me and she still scares me but I need to move past it and Naomi and Katie wont let me, they just keep reminding me what she did so when Naomi said she didn't want me talking to her I was pissed. I don't let anyone tell me who I can and can't talk to, I stopped that years ago with Katie. Anyway, when I was out smoking, something Naomi would kill me over...Mandy followed me. She was just talking, then, she pushed me up against the wall and kissed me. I managed to get her off me, but she punched me in the side and told me I wanted her and she knew what I wanted and needed.

She ended up winding me and I could hardly breath, let alone move. She pushed her hands up my top and tried to get her hand up my skirt but I pushed her backwards and she fell, so I ran back inside, got my bag, grabbed a taxi and left. I felt vile, someone else kissed me, someone_ else_ touched me, forget the fact it was Mandy, but someone else that wasn't Naomi touched me. I was so mad, with not only Mandy, but myself for not being able to get her off me and Naomi for leaving me there. So when I got home, I wanted a shower, I felt fucking disgusting... but Naomi came in and I took my anger out on her and it was my fault she left, it's_ my_ fault she's lying there in that bed.

"Mum!" Two voices shouted as I heard footsteps running up behind me.

"Hey, babies" I smiled after drying my eye's. The last thing I want to do is scare them, I don't even know why they're here. I specifically said I didn't want them up here. I bent down and picked them both up, they wrapped their arms tightly around me and to say I needed it is an understatement.

"We missed you!" They both said into my neck.

"Yeah, I missed you too" I smiled as I kissed both their heads.

"Hey kiddo" My dad smiled as he walked up with my mum. "We know you didn't want them to see her like that, but they wanted to see you and we figured you could do with it"

"Yeah, I needed it" I nodded.

"Oh no! What happened to mom" Lily asked as she wriggled free and went over to climb on the chair beside the bed. Abbie quickly followed.

"She got hurt, she's ok though. Just sleeping" I said trying to reassure them.

"Can we give her a kiss?" Abbie whispered like she was trying not to wake her.

"I think she'd like that" I smiled as I went over and lifted them up one by one so the could give her a kiss.

"What's the damage?" Dad asked as he looked at all the machines.

"One rib is fractured the other is bruised, her left leg has ligament damage and her foot is fractured, her right hand is sprained but other than some bruises that's all"

"That's all? That seems like a lot Emily" My mum said seriously.

"Its not compared to what could have happened. You should see the car... the car that hit her went straight into the driver side, its a miracle she's here" I said as more tears started to prick at my eyes.

"Mum, are you crying?" Abbie asked as she tugged at my leg.

"No, baby. I'm fine" I smiled as I sat down on the chair and pulled her and Lily onto my lap.

"Emily, have you eaten?" My mum asked.

"Yeah, Katie came up with clothes for me and made me eat and go take a shower" I smiled.

"Great, right well we need to get going. Promised these monkeys we could go to the park. If you need anything or if there's any change make sure you call" Dad smiled as he picked up the two girls.

"Of course, thanks for looking after them"

"Anytime love" He smiled before they left.

The ward here is pretty loud, its good though, kind of distracts me from my thoughts. There's a man in the bed in the corner and his 10 year old daughter hasn't left his side since he came in, bless her. It's amazing how much kids will surprise you when you need them. Freddie and the gang have been up to see how she's doing, not much point though, not until she's awake anyway. All they can do is sit here like me and I'm not exactly full of conversation at the minute. All I do is pretty much what I'm doing right now, sit at the side of the bed and hold her hand, waiting for her to wake up.

"Miss Fitch, is it?" A voice said from the end of the bed. I looked up to see two police officers standing there.

"Campbell actually" I said as I stood up.

"Right, sorry. We just came to inform you that the car that hit yours has been recovered but it was burned out so we have no leads at the minute. We suspect it was drunk teens, the car is still being checked for finger prints and fibers, we might find something"

"You might find something? My wife is lying here in a hospital, very lucky to be alive because some lunatic drove straight into the side of the car and you're telling me you _might_ find who did it? Isn't it your job to serve and protect or some bollocks?" I snapped.

"We're doing everything we can Miss Fitch" He said, keeping his voice calm.

"It's Mrs fucking Campbell! We're married!"

"Emily, calm down" I heard Cook say as I felt two arms wrap around my waist. I looked down and seen Cody.

"We appreciate what your doing, she's just a little on edge as you can expect" Cook said to the officers as he shook their hands before he walked them down the ward.

"Are you ok?" Cody asked as he hugged me tighter.

"Yeah, sorry baby" I smiled as I kissed his head.

"What about mom?" He asked as he moved over to the bed beside her.

"She's going to be ok, no football for a while though" I grinned.

"It's a good thing I have an Xbox, she can still play with me then" He smiled. "Can she hear me? I seen on TV sometimes even though someones not awake they can hear"

"Eh, I'm not sure. Why don't you talk to her anyway though, just in case" I smiled.

I had to turn and face the window, I'm no good in situations like this. Naomi is the strong one when it comes to holding back her emotions, not me. "Hey mom, eh...its me...well Cody. It's just we really miss you, so it'd be nice if you woke up now, I guess if your tired its ok. Mom misses you a lot, even Skip. You're the only one who walks him, so I'm sure he misses that. You missed my football game yesterday, I scored the winning goal! You would have like it, I even took off my jersey after it like on TV, it was wicked..."

Cook came over and pulled me into a hug and brought me outside the ward. "Emily, she's going to wake up. Stop crying babe" He smiled as he dried my eyes.

"I can't stop, I don't know what's wrong with me"

"You're worried and upset, that's what wrong" He laughed. "He scored the winning goal yesterday"

"Yeah, he was just telling Naomi. Thanks for taking him"

"No problem, kids got talent, which of course he learned from me" He grinned.

"I'll let you take the credit" I smiled. "How's he been?"

"Fine, he was worried but he's good. I only brought him up because he wanted to see you both. I explained what she was like before I brought him up"

"Thanks Cook" I smiled as I pulled him into a hug.

Cook and Cody left after a half hour, I didn't want Cody up here too long. Mainly because I still can't stop crying and I'd rather he didn't see me like that, you'd think by now I'd have no tears left in me. I'm back sitting at the side of the bed holding her hand, and I just realized I haven't actually been talking her like Cody just done. Maybe she can't hear, but who knows, maybe she can...stranger things have happened, right?

"Hey baby, I don't know if you can hear me or not... actually I feel stupid even talking to you right now. I- I- I just, I really need you to wake up because the last thing I said to you, can't be the actual_ last_ thing you hear me say. I love you so much, and I need to tell you that and I need you to hear me say it because I'm so, so sorry. The kids have been up, they really miss you and apparently Skip misses his walks. I just need you to wake up baby, just please wake up" I cried.

I lay my head down on the bed and kept her hand in mine. I must have fell asleep at some point because I was woke up to a hand lightly tapping my back. I turned around to see a man about my age holding up two tubs of ice cream. He had a hospital gown on him, was in a wheelchair and had a prosthetic leg on, so I'm assuming he's been in a recent accident of some sort. He smiled and held out a tub to me.

"You look like you need some ice cream just as much as I do. Here, take it" He smiled.

"Thanks" I said returning the smile as I took it.

"How is she?" He asked as he nodded to Naomi.

"Ok, I hope. Just waiting for her to wake up"

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking" He asked as he ate his ice cream.

"A car crashed right into the side of her, she's really lucky. How about you? What are you in for?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Lost a leg in Syria, I would have went back to find it but they wouldn't let me" He grinned.

"Very unusual for someone who just lost a leg to have a sense of humor" I said as I ate a spoon of ice cream.

"I have to, if I don't I'll end up depressed or something. I'm alive, which is more than some" He smiled. "Though, I still have to learn to use this thing" He said looking down at the leg.

"Who's your physio?"

"Ehh...someone called Fitch? She's out at the minute though so I've to wait" He shrugged.

"Could they not get anyone else?"

"Oh, no they could but they said she was the best so I said I wanted her"

"Well, you're looking at her" I laughed. "It's nice to meet you"

"Oh? You're a physio?"

"Physio and a doctor" I smiled.

We sat talking for a while about his leg, its was a great distraction really. I am really surprised by his attitude about it all though, its very unlikely people who lose a limb don't go into some sort of depression. I mean, can you imagine what its like to have to learn to manage without an arm or leg. It takes a lot of strength and courage for people that have to deal with that. He told me about his family, he's married and has four kids. Three girls and one boy. He's actually in the bed next to Naomi, I just never paid much attention to who was around.

"Emily" I heard being mumbled beside me, it was low but I heard it. I stood up so fast I nearly knocked the chair I was sitting on.

"Oh my god" I cried as I pulled my hands to my mouth when I seen Naomi was awake. "You're awake" I smiled as I dried my eyes. She tried to talk to but she couldn't so I gave her some water, which was hard for her to swallow with her ribs. "Slow, deep breaths ok"

"Where am I?" She finally managed.

"Hospital, you were in an accident but you're ok" I said as I gave her hand a small squeeze.

"Can I sit up?"

"Err...I'm not sure. I'll go ask"

"Last time I checked, you were a doctor" She said with a small smile.

"I haven't seen your chart and your ribs and fractured and bruised so...just don't move. One minute" I said before going and getting JJ.

He came in and explained what happened and what her injuries are before sitting up her bed for her. Alex who was sitting with me introduced himself to her and then went back to his bed when his family came.

"Nai, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said, I love you so much and I-"

"Stop!" She said seriously. "I know you didn't mean it and I hope you haven't been sitting here driving yourself crazy because you thought I thought you meant it" I couldn't even answer her because yet again, I started crying. "Hey, stop. It's ok, I'm ok" She smiled.

"I- I was just so scared. I didn't think-...I thought I lost you"

"I'm not going anywhere babe, I promise"

"Good" I smiled as I pressed my lips to her forehead.

"Drop them a little lower" She grinned before I pressed my lips to hers. "I already feel much better"

"How do you feel...really?"

"Like I've been hit by a bus. I can hardly breath, my leg is killing me, and what the fuck is wrong with my hand?"

"Sprained, should be good in a few days" I smiled.

"Thank fuck for that, its my good hand. Has all the stamina" She smirked.

"Only you can be in so much pain and still be thinking like that" I laughed.

"Shouldn't you be feeding me grapes or giving me a lap dance or something?"

"There two completely different things, and you're definitely not getting a lap dance!"

"What kind of wife are you?" She said trying to sound serious.

"When we get home...maybe" I grinned.

"Which is when actually?"

"They'll want to keep you for a week"

"Ughh" She groaned. "Can I get out of the bed at least?"

"Not right now, unless you need to go to the toilet but tomorrow if you feel up to it you can move to the chair"

"Woah, I can move a whole two feet?"

"I see your sarcasm is still in tact"

"You know it" She grinned. "Hows the kids?"

"They've been up, they're good. Cody scored the winning goal yesterday, he said you would have loved it"

"Damn! The one time I'm not there" She sighed.

"I'm sure he'll do it again" I smiled. "You just rest yeah. The pain you're feeling now is going to be about ten times worse in the morning"

"I appreciate you not putting that any other way" She said sarcastically.

"I love you" I smiled.

"Yeah, I love you too babe" She smiled as she took my hand.

I still have to tell her about Mandy, I don't particularly want to but I have to. I'm not doing it now though, she doesn't need the extra stress, she needs to rest and get better, then I'll tell her. Maybe I should tell her soon though while she can't do anything stupid. The last thing I need is for her to go and hit Mandy, then Mandy pressing charges against her. Just right now though, she needs rest.


	19. Marry me!

**(Naomi's POV - 3 Days Later)**

I have two more days left here before I can go home, which fucking sucks. I can assure these beds are not in any way comfortable. I was in really bad pain the day after I woke up like Emily said, but I'm ok now, my ribs are a little sore if I hit off them but other than that they're fine, I can even breath normal. So I really don't see why its necessary for me to stay, surely I'll heal quicker at home, but Emily is insisting I stay until they say it's ok or some shit.

It's not so boring, the kids have been up and Alex in the bed beside mine is good company. Emily comes up like once every hour to check I'm ok, even though I insist she doesn't need to, she still does. Not that I mind, she's in her uniform... which is hot. Cook has been up a lot, mainly to just look at the nurses, he might be engaged but according to him there's no harm in looking. Guess he's right. If Katie knew what he was up to though she'd murder him.

"Hey, Naomi. How are you feeling?" One of the nurses asked as she came over to check my ribs. Why they keep needing to touch me is beyond me, do they not know it fucking hurts.

"Good th- Ow! Fuck!" I winced.

"Sorry, we just need to make sure that fracture is going to heal itself" She smiled.

"Its fine" I mumbled.

"Wow, you're really toned" She said as she pressed her hand against my stomach.

"Eh, thanks" I smiled.

"You must work out" Ok, is she flirting? If she is, she's doing a terrible job.

"She's taken" Alex laughed.

"Oh- I- I.." She stuttered.

"Don't mind him" I laughed.

"So you're single?" She smirked.

"No, married...to Emily, the extremely sexy doctor who should be up any minute actually" I grinned.

"Oh, you're _that_ Naomi...shit sorry" She smiled. "You're very lucky, Emily's great in-"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence with in bed. I'm well aware how good she is in bed, thanks"

"Well ladies, what can I say, I'm flattered" Emily grinned as she walked over.

"I- I-...Eh.. I'll just go" The nurse said before hurrying out of the ward.

"Have you slept with this whole hospital?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I haven't slept with the _whole_ hospital" She laughed. "Sorry, does it bother you?"

"No, it doesn't bother me" I said as I moved to get off the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Standing up, while your here you can help me change" I grinned.

"Right" She nodded before moving to pull the curtains around us. She grabbed my bag from under the bed and pulled out a loose white tshirt and slim fit pair of tracksuit bottoms. "Why don't you just stay in your pajamas?"

"Because I like to get dressed" I shrugged. I slowly lifted my top over my head, well halfway, she had to pull it the rest of the way off. Getting a tshirt on is much easier. Once I had the tshirt on, I sat up on the bed so she could take off my boot. It's great having a wife as a doctor, it means I don't have to let someone I don't know help me get dressed.

"Up, and do _not_ put weight on that leg!" She warned. I stood up and let her pull down my pajamas, my breath hitched as she dropped to her knee's and ran her fingers down the side of my leg before gently pulling the bottoms down over my foot. "Sit" She smiled as she picked up my tracksuit bottoms. She slipped them over my sore leg and other leg and put the boot back on before letting me stand up to pull them up. "Now, perfect" She smiled.

"Kiss me" I whispered as I pulled her a little closer to me. She did, she gave me the sorriest excuse of a kiss she ever gave me, I doubt it would even qualify as a peck. "A proper one, like you mean it." She sighed before pressing her lips firmly to mine, this is the kind of kiss I wanted. I dropped my lips to her neck and she let me for like two seconds before stepping back.

"Stop it" She said seriously.

"I didn't even do anything" I defended as I sat back up on the bed.

"I know what you're up to and I'm serious. No _anything_ until your ribs are completely healed"

"Emily, I nearly died. You should be ripping my clothes off"

"I will be, when you're able to handle it. I've told you a million times, if you don't be careful with what your doing your lung could collapse" She sighed.

"Fine, fine" I shrugged. "Just come here" I said a I held up my hand and pulled her over to me. "I love you" I smiled before kissing her.

"I love you too" She smiled. I slipped my hands under her top and pulled it up a little before she stepped back.

"What was that?" I asked her as she pulled back the curtains.

"Nothing, I have to go back to work" She said as turned to walk off.

"Stop!" I said seriously. "Emily, if I have to get up and come after you I will" That stopped her.

"What?" She asked when she walked back over.

"Come here" I said leaving no room for argument. She came back over and stood on front of me, keeping her arms firmly against her sides. I moved her left arm and lifted her top, she was looking away from me when I looked back up. "Emily, what is that?"

"A bruise" She shrugged.

"I can see that, how did you get it? It's huge"

"I fell"

"The kids lie better than that. Try again" I said seriously.

"Look, its nothing so just leave it"

"Oh, fuck that's a big bruise. Who hit you?" Alex asked from his bed.

"Nobody, its fine. I have to get back to work" She said as she pulled her top back down. I grabbed her arm when she went to walk away.

"Emily, I'm not joking. Tell me what happened, now!"

"No, I really have to get back to work. I'll be back later, ok" She sighed before giving me a quick kiss and walking off.

What the fuck? She has a bruise the size of a football on her side and she tells me its nothing. Like fuck it's nothing! I'd get up and go after her only I've no idea what way she went. I asked Alex why he thought somebody hit her and he said by the position and the mark of the bruise someone definitely hit her. He's in the army so I'll take his word for it. Maybe she got into a fight or something and doesn't want to tell me. Whatever it is I'll make sure she tells me later.

"Mom!" Lily shouted as she ran up the ward with Abbie right behind her.

"There's my two favourite girls" I smiled.

"We seen mum" Abbie said as she climbed onto the bed. "She's working"

"Oh yeah? What's she doing?" I asked as I gave them both a hug.

"Putting a...umm...what was it called?" Lily asked as she scrunched up her face.

"A needle" Abbie said excitedly.

"Oh yeah...she's putting one of those into a girls arm!" Lily continued.

Mum came in a couple of minutes later and gave me my laptop. I do nothing here only sit, I may as well get some work done. She stayed up with the girls for about an hour before bringing them back to hers. Since I'm usually home when Emily works, mum and Jenna have been taking the girls and Cody, then Emily gets them on her way home. Freddie and Effy dropped up for a while and so did Cook and Katie, so I wasn't on my own for long. Regardless though, all I could think of was Emily. I want to know how the fuck she has such a big bruise. It's definitely not like her to be fighting.

By half 8 Emily still hadn't been back up and I assumed she just went home because she usually gets off at six. Which of course pissed me off, that she would just go after telling me she would be back up. I was lying in bed facing the TV at the end of the ward, just dozing off when I felt the bed dip beside me and an arm snake around my waist.

"Thought you left" I muttered without bothering to turn around.

"I did, then I came back. Hows your ribs?" She asked quietly. I turned as best I could so I could face her.

"What happened and I want the truth. If you were fighting just tell me"

"I wasn't fighting, but I need you to promise me you wont freak out when I tell you. Remember you're in a ward full of people trying to sleep and I have to work here" She said seriously. I just nodded so she knew to continue. "At the club, the night we had the fight. Well, I went out for a smoke and Mandy followed me, she pushed me up against the wall and kissed me so I pushed her off... but when I did she punched me and winded me. I could hardly breath, let alone move and she pushed her hand up my top and one up my skirt, I managed to push her away then and she fell, so I pretty much just ran off. I felt vile, someone else touched me and I felt disgusting so I wanted a shower, but I was so mad, at Mandy, at myself for not being able to get away sooner and at you for just leaving me there, so when you came into the bathroom, I took it out on you"

"Em, I'm so sorry I left you there" I whispered as I ran my thumb across her cheek.

"It's not your fault"

"I'll fucking kill her, I will actually kill her and happily do time for it-"

"No, you wont! This is why I didn't want to tell you, I don't want you doing something stupid" She said seriously.

"It's not stupid Emily, she would have- I can't even think about what she would have done. She deserves everything she gets!"

"Relax" She soothed as she ran her hands through my hair. "I reported it, the police can't do anything without any proof and I have none, but they know about it, its all on record now so..."

"I don't want you at home on your own"

"She doesn't know where we live, I'm fine" She sighed.

"No you're not! She fucking dangerous Emily. I'm serious, get Katie to stay with you"

"Ok, Ok. Just get some sleep, yeah"

"I can discharge myself, right?" I asked.

"No! You're not leaving"

"Emily, I'm going to blow my brains out here. The beds are shit and I'm bored stiff. I just want to come home, I'll feel better if I'm home with you"

"You do realize you're leg is in a boot and your ribs are bruised and fractured, right?"

"They said my leg should be fine in a few days, and my ribs aren't even sore. Anyway I'm not asking you, I'm telling you" I said as I sat up.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you! You're completely overreacting"

"I'm going, Emily"

Sure enough, less than an hour later I was home and in my own bed. Emily's not happy, but she's a doctor anyway so any help I needed in hospital she can give me here, its no big deal. The pain killers I'm on for my ribs work anyway, it's not sore at all. I turned over to put my arm around her but she moved away, we have the house to ourselves and she wont even look at me. Fantastic. I'm not focusing on Mandy right now because I can't do anything, but as soon as I'm healed, I'll find her and I'll make her pay for what she done. Stalking someone is one thing but attempted rape is a whole other level and if the police can't do anything, I'll do something myself.

"Are you seriously mad because I left the hospital?" I sighed.

"Yes! If your told to stay, you need to stay!"

"Look" I said as I pulled off my top. "Feel for yourself, the pain killers are working just fine, its not sore and they're healing"

She turned over to look and lightly pressed her hands on each of my ribs. She got out of bed and left the room without a word so I thought she wasn't talking to me but she came back a few minutes later with two wrapped up ice-packs. She got back onto the bed and sat on my thighs, then lightly pressed an ice-pack to each of my rips.

"That's fucking freezing!" I winced.

"It'll help you heal quicker" She said as she looked anywhere but at me. Yep, still mad.

"You're still mad" I sighed.

"Of course I'm still fucking mad! You shouldn't have left the hospital until they said it was ok!"

"Will you relax"

"Don't tell me to fucking relax! Everyone just kept telling me to relax" She said before throwing the ice-packs on the floor and crashing her lips to mine. I've no idea what's going on. Not that I'm going to stop her or anything. The kisses soon slowed down until she pulled away pressed her forehead against mine.

"Are you ok?" I asked softly.

"Everything's just fucked" She said as a tear escaped her eye. I sat up and pushed myself back so I could lean against the pillows. She went to get off me but I put my hands on her waist to stop her.

"What is?"

"Everything. Mandy is trying to do go knows what. You nearly fucking died on me, you were dead... I seen you, I seen the machine. There was blood everywhere and they couldn't...they were trying to get your heart started but it wasn't working, I seen it and I couldn't do anything. I couldn't help...it scared the fucking shit out of me because I really thought I lost you...and I can't- I can't lose you" She managed to get out, she's full on sobbing now.

"Here" I sighed as I pulled her into my arms. "I'm ok, I'm here baby. It's all just hitting you now, you're ok" I soothed as I ran my hand through her hair.

"I love you" She said as she kissed my cheek before pulling back to dry her eyes.

"I know you do, I love you too, I want to marry yo-" Fuck! That wasn't meant to come out, like that.

"What?"

"That wasn't meant to come out, just forget I said anything"

"You can't say that and take it back" She said seriously.

"I'm not taking it back, I just want to forget about it for now"

"Ask me properly" She said as she watched for my reaction. Maybe it is the right time, she could use the distraction I guess. This is not how I planned doing it at all.

"Do you remember a couple of months back when we went to London for the weekend, the weather was so bad we actually couldn't leave the hotel so we just stayed in the room the whole time. On the Saturday after we had dinner we were lying in bed watching a movie, well you were, I was watching you. I don't even know what the movie was but there was a wedding scene and your eyes practically lit up, they had they church and everything and I knew then that I wanted to give you that. I couldn't the first time, but now I can and its stupid that it couldn't be what you wanted the first time round, but now it can. Now I can actually _marry_ you. I feel married to you now, but I want you to have it the way you want it to be, I want it to be as big or as small as you want. I want it to be your day, because you deserve it. So..." I smiled as I reached over and opened my drawer, I pulled out the box and opened it. "Will you marry-"

I didn't even get to finish because she crashed her lips to mine, in one long, soft, passionate kiss. "Is that a yes?" I smiled when she pulled back.

"Of course its a yes!" She beamed. "I didn't think you had a ring, I thought you just said it"

"I've had this since after that weekend. I planned proposing Christmas but I didn't want Katie to kill me after they said they were engaged" I smiled. "Here, take off your rings"

"Even the wedding ring?"

"Yes, even the wedding ring" I laughed. She slipped them off and put them safely in my drawer before holding out her hand for me. I slipped the new ring on her and watched as her face lit up. "I didn't want to do it so half assed" I sighed.

"It was perfect" She smiled before kissing me. "Oh my god, the girls will make the cutest flower girls ever!"

"Of course they will" I grinned.

"Is there a certain time frame or can I like-"

"You can start planning whenever you want" I smiled.

"I fucking love you!" She said before giving me a long hard kiss.

Well, I guess this will be a distraction for her. In the meantime, I just have to keep her safe, keep Mandy away from her. As soon as my leg is back to full working order I'll be looking for her, crazy fucking bitch. I probably wont even have to look far, for all I know she's hiding in the bushes outside the house or something. Then again, maybe she'll do us all a favour and just disappear.

**A/N: So here's an update. Happy New Year everyone! Thanks for reading! I'll probably have an update tomorrow, I've no exciting plans for tonight. Some of you have a feeling Mandy had something to do with Naomi's accident...and who knows...maybe she did! She is up to something though, that I will tell you!**


End file.
